<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Noble House of Black by greenbeanluver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636673">The Noble House of Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeanluver/pseuds/greenbeanluver'>greenbeanluver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/F, Marauders, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeanluver/pseuds/greenbeanluver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will probably be a lengthy fic. It's told in the third person pov of Cassiopeia Black (Sirius' twin and Regulus' older sister) ; she is my original character. </p><p>Yes, there is Wolfstar. Jegulus is also included in this fanfic; it's very slow. Jily also happens. But the main relationship I focus on is Cassiopeia with a girl you all know.</p><p>Also, I do not support JK Rowling. As someone who is transgender non-binary, I do not support any of her transphobic views.</p><p>(use any fancasts you wish to use.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. August, 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm breeze floated through Sirius' window as him and his twin sister, Cassiopeia, prepared for the upcoming school year. Sirius and Cassiopeia would be attending Hogwarts next week. Cassiopeia was finishing packing her trunk until she glanced at her younger brother, sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed reading a book.</p><p>"What are you reading today, Reg?"</p><p>"Just some wizarding history."</p><p>"Sounds boring." Sirius yawned. Cassiopeia grinned and saw Regulus fighting back a smile.</p><p>Cassiopeia lowered her voice, "I've got a muggle book you can borrow."</p><p>"Cass, do you have any interesting books? All of yours are always boring." Sirius said.</p><p>Regulus scoffed, "You don't even like reading, Sirius. Cassie, what's the book?"</p><p>"Angle of Repose."</p><p>"Once again, sounds-"</p><p>"Boring." Regulus and Cassiopeia said in unison. "We know Sirius."</p><p>"Whatever. So, Cass, what house do you think you're getting?"</p><p>"Slytherin." Regulus said before Cassiopeia could speak. Cassiopeia smiled at Regulus before turning her attention to Sirius.</p><p>"I like to feed the idea that I'd be a Ravenclaw."</p><p>"I can see it. You have all the traits. I'd be anything but Slytherin."</p><p>"But guys, that won't ever happen. You know our family, they-"</p><p>"Reggie, please don't turn this around. Let us entertain the idea for a bit."</p><p>"But Sirius, think about it." Regulus pushed. Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Since when do you guys fight." Cassiopeia interrupted.</p><p>Sirius sighed, "Sorry Reggie, I didn't mean to. I just hate living like this."</p><p>Just before Regulus could respond, they heard a crack from downstairs. Walburga and Orion apparated back home. Sirius suddenly became stiff and Cassiopeia rushed to close the window. Anything they did would set off Walburga. Regulus ran back to his room and Cassiopeia went downstairs to greet her parents.</p><p>"Mother. Father."</p><p>"What have you and Sirius been doing?" Walburga said, sternly. She wasn't always as cold. But she never really had a heart.</p><p>"Just packing."</p><p>"At the last minute?"</p><p>"Some extra stuff. We had to make sure we had everything."</p><p>"Right. Kreacher!"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress Black?"</p><p>"Go make dinner. I need to speak to my son." She said harshly, sending a chill down Cassiopeia's spine.</p><p>"Right away." The tiny house elf scurried to the kitchen. Before Cassiopeia could go warn Sirius, Walburga grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"To get Sirius." Cassiopeia hesitated. She was terrified of what would come.</p><p>"Very well. Don't be long."</p><p>She nodded and walked upstairs. She hadn't even talked to her father. He just glared at her and headed to his study. When she reached Sirius' room, she put a finger over her lips.</p><p>"What is it?" He whispered.</p><p>"Mummy dearest." She responded, just barely above a whisper. Sirius' eyes widened. They both knew what the possibilities were. Cassiopeia squeezed Sirius' hand. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's nothing new. Just promise to be there with me."</p><p>"For as long as I live." She smiled. They let go each other's hands when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Cassiopeia was terrified. What would her mother do this time? They were only eleven for Merlin's sake. Walburga glared at Sirius for a moment before speaking.</p><p>"Do you have everything packed?"</p><p>"Yes." Sirius' head hung low and Cassiopeia felt a knife stabbing at her heart. Why did they have to suffer? It wasn't like they were children or anything.</p><p>"Sit. Both of you."</p><p>Sirius and Cassiopeia glanced at each other before sitting on the couch. Was she planning something? Her tone was still as cold as ever. They sat in silence as Walburga contemplated. Before Cassiopeia could ask what was happening, Walburga spoke.</p><p>"When you two arrive at Hogwarts, there is going to be massive amounts of mudbloods." Cassiopeia tried not to wince at the word. <em>Mudblood.</em> A word practically engraved in her mind. She never quite understood why. They weren't causing any harm; leave that to The Sacred Twenty-Eight. Well, maybe not the Potter's or the Weasley's but her family. The Black family. The Noble House of Black wasn't the best-</p><p>Walburga slapped Cassiopeia out of her trance. "Listen to your mother!"</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius trying to control himself from trembling. Without even an ounce of sympathy, Walburga continued.</p><p>"I advise you to stay away from those filthy mudbloods. I can't believe they're allowed at Hogwarts. If you so much as speak to a mudblood, you won't enjoy the outcome. Don't fuck up this family, understood?"</p><p>The Black twins nodded in unison.</p><p>"Very well. Kreacher has prepared dinner, go eat. We'll talk another day. Leave my sight."</p><p>"Of course mother." Cassiopeia said before slipping into the hallway, Sirius just behind her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sirius opened his mouth to speak. Before any words came out, Cassiopeia put her hand over his mouth. She shook her head. Not here.</p><p>He nodded, solemnly, and walked to the dining room. There, they spotted Regulus already eating, a book in his hand. Cassiopeia smiled when she saw him. It was good to know Regulus was alright but the reoccurring thought entered her mind. What's going to happen when we're gone? Regulus looked up and smiled, his mouth full of food. Sirius laughed and sat next to him.</p><p>"Still reading that boring wizarding book."</p><p>"No, this one's about Quidditch."</p><p>"Oh, Reg, you know we'll never be able to play Quidditch." Cassiopeia said, making herself a cuppa.</p><p>"One can only dream." Sirius sighed. Cassiopeia joined them at the table and they ate in silence. Sirius glanced at her and they broke out laughing. Once they settled down, Cassiopeia spoke.</p><p>"I'm seriously going to miss these moments."</p><p>"Me too. Even though they're quite rare, I wouldn't trade this for the world." Regulus agreed.</p><p>"I just hope we never lose each other." Sirius added. All three of them smiled. It was moments like these that made them the happiest. Behind the scenes, thing were difficult. Walburga and Orion were never the most kind-hearted people. They were actually quite frightening. But at the end of the day, they had each other. Nothing could ruin the Black siblings.</p><p>"Hey, Cassie, I saw this-" Regulus lowered his voice, "-muggle book in your room. Do you think I could borrow it?"</p><p>"Sure, which one is it?"</p><p>"Maurice."</p><p>Cassiopeia's eyes widened. She meant to hide that. Of course, it was one of her favorite books but it was "different." She enjoyed it because she felt safe that people were like her. That being gay wasn't something strange. She was a lesbian but she never told anybody or made it obvious. I mean she was only eleven. She'd be told it was just a phase; quite frankly, she thought it was. That book was for her only. Because she was the only one that didn't feel weird about it. Merlin knows how her brother's would react.</p><p>"Or is it-"</p><p>"No! It's fine, really. I just don't know if you'd enjoy it."</p><p>"Enjoy what?" A familiar, harsh voice said. It was their father. "Kreacher! Get me a glass of Firewhiskey."</p><p>"Yes, Master Black." Kreacher nodded. Cassiopeia loved Kreacher but she absolutely hated how her family treated him. Suddenly, a thought popped into Cassiopeia's head. Kreacher was Regulus' best friend. He could protect Regulus when her and Sirius are gone. She smiled to herself, completely forgetting her father's presence.</p><p>"Enjoy what?" He repeated, harsher this time.</p><p>"Quidditch." Sirius blurted out. Cassiopeia kicked him under the table.</p><p>Orion chuckled as if some joke had been made. "Quidditch? Have you all gone mad? That-" Before he could finish, Kreacher arrived with his Firewhiskey. Orion quickly dropped the conversation and took the Firewhiskey to his study. Kreacher nodded to the three of them and left.</p><p>"I'm going to miss him too." Cassiopeia said, finishing her cuppa.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what were you saying about the book?"</p><p>"Sirius Orion Black interested in literature? Did I die?" Regulus exaggerated each word. The three of them broke out laughing once more and spent that night in each other's company. Cassiopeia hoped nothing would ever ruin this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia woke up to a frightened Regulus. She glanced at the window and realized it was still dark. What time was it? When she looked at Regulus, her heart dropped. He was sniffling and there were tears rolling down his pale face.</p><p>"Oh, Reg, come here." She patted an open area on her bed. He had a nightmare again. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "What happened this time?"</p><p>"It wasn't a nightmare this time."</p><p>Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Right, sorry. So, what did happen?"</p><p>"Our parents."</p><p>"Did they hurt you?" Cassiopeia almost shouted until she realized she had to be quiet. She and Sirius have spent their entire lives protecting Regulus. Was this the day that it finally happened?</p><p>"No," <em>Thank Merlin</em>, "I heard mum and dad arguing. There were screams and I listened because I had trouble falling asleep. I was scared so I went downstairs and mum saw me. She threatened to hurt me so I ran back up. Cassie, what's she going to do to me?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'll make sure of it." Except Cassiopeia wasn't sure. She'd be leaving tomorrow morning. There was nothing she could be sure of. "Reg, can you promise me something?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Promise that you'll write to me every single day. No matter what, okay? I better expect a letter from you every morning. And if our parents do anything to you, you tell me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Regulus whispered. Cassiopeia smiled. All though she couldn't stop anything, she just wanted to make sure her brother would be okay. She had to talk to Kreacher. The house elf didn't have much power but he could make sure Regulus wasn't alone. Cassiopeia tickled Regulus' stomach lightly. "Go to sleep." She whispered.</p><p>***</p><p>When morning came, Cassiopeia smiled at the boy snoring in her arms. She stroked his messy black hair causing him to suddenly wake up. </p><p>"Morning." He said sleepily.</p><p>"Morning." She repeated, loosing her arms in case he wanted to get up. He did. Regulus walked over to her bookshelf and spotted "Maurice"</p><p>Cassiopeia immediately got up and took the book away. "Maybe in a couple years. This book is a bit more mature."</p><p>"What? Is there snogging?"</p><p>"Yeah. . ."</p><p>"Uh, breakfast?"</p><p>"I'll get Sirius."</p><p>Regulus nodded and walked down stairs. They were never allowed to run in the house. Cassiopeia and Sirius learned that the hard way. Cassiopeia tip-toed to Sirius' room. She cracked her head through the door and saw Sirius snoring, his foot dangling on the edge of his bed. She creeped up to his bed and jumped on top of him. Sirius groaned.</p><p>"Blimey."</p><p>"Morning." She said, roughing up his hair. He smiled at her and got up. They linked elbows and marched to the top of the stairs. Once they separated, the mood turned grim. They walked into the dining room and spotted Regulus eating toast, talking to Kreacher. Sirius sat next to him and stole the book at Regulus' side. </p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "What's he reading today?"</p><p>"That weird muggle book. Angle of-"</p><p>Cassiopeia stopped smiling and snatched the book from Sirius.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Shut up." She whispered loudly. Sirius and Regulus immediately became quiet and they heard footsteps. Cassiopeia shoved the book under her shirt. Walburga strode in and snapped her fingers. Kreacher came suddenly with a plate full of disgusting-looking breakfast. Before she took it, she glared at Cassiopeia.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning mother." Cassiopeia responded, avoiding eye contact. Sirius and Regulus repeated after her and they sat in silence, eyes wide. Their backs were to Walburga so Cassiopeia had to deal with the intense glares.</p><p>"I'd like to speak with you and Sirius later. When your father and I get back, I better expect you in the living room. We have matters to discuss. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes mother. What time shall you and father be back?"</p><p>Walburga stared at Cassiopeia for a moment. She didn't say anything, only scoffed and walked away. Once they heard her steps growing fainter, Sirius spoke first.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't wait to leave."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed but Regulus' face turned sad. Cassiopeia stopped laughing when she noticed and put a hand over his.</p><p>"You'll be okay. Sirius and I are idiots, you'll probably be better without us anyways." Regulus smiled but she still saw the sting of pain on his face. If she could, she'd just wait until Regulus would be going to Hogwarts. But it was only one year. How horrible could that possibly be?</p><p>"And if it's not okay," Sirius said, "we can always try to find a way to steal you from our <em>charming</em> parents."</p><p>"They haven't left yet, shh." Regulus whispered to him. They all laughed as quiet as they could manage. They continued chatting until they all finished their breakfast. There was nothing new to do at Grimmauld Place so they all got dressed and sat in Sirius' room, per usual. Regulus was reading the book Cassiopeia successfully (and shockingly) hid from her mother. Cassiopeia was testing some spells on one of Sirius' old vinyls. Sirius telling them a story from when they were younger; reminiscing the good parts of their childhood. </p><p>"Cassie, I hate to do this but. . ."</p><p>"Oh, no-"</p><p>"I was right!" Sirius exclaimed, gloating in front of Cassiopeia. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She then faced Regulus.</p><p>"It's boring? Yeah, I've read better muggle books."</p><p>"Maybe you could lend me that other one. Maurice?" Regulus said, shutting the book in his hand. Cassiopeia's face turned hard.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Cass, just let him have it." Sirius plopped back on his bed.</p><p>"No. In a few years. It's not your scenery, sorry." </p><p>Regulus nodded, solemnly. Cassiopeia was genuinely sorry but what was she supposed to do? Just show that she's <em>different? </em>She can already see that conversation.</p><p>
  <em>'Cassie, why is this book about two blokes?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Uh.'</em>
</p><p><em>'That's disgusting, Cassie. What, are you, like, queer or something?</em>'</p><p>
  <em>'Mm.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're a freak! I should've never grabbed the book.'</em>
</p><p>The thought terrified her. She didn't want to seem like a freak to her brothers. She knew it wasn't wrong but her family wasn't warm. They weren't kind or sympathetic. They were cold and terrifying. There was something so ludicrous about how dreadful her family was. Certainly not her brothers but they have Black blood, who knows what would happen?</p><p>Her thought went away when she heard a crack, insinuating her parents were home. She dragged Sirius to the living and made it just in time. Walburga raised her eyebrow in surprise then settled into an armchair. Orion sat in the one a few feet from hers. He called Kreacher to get him firewhiskey. Walburga was the first to speak.</p><p>"I suppose you've put thought to what we discussed last week."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius nodded in unison.</p><p>"I hope you understand that mudbloods are filthy creatures and surely, a disgrace. We, as members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, should not form relationships with them. Should you wish to, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Orion asked. His voice only sent chills down Cassiopeia's back. How could people be so vile to the point where their own children fear them? </p><p>"Yes father."</p><p>"I understand father."</p><p>"That settles it," Walburga said, "You shall stay away from them. Not only as a pure-blood but as a Black. Now, go. Out of my sight."</p><p>The Black twins nodded once more. They spent the rest of the day bored and terrified. Fortunately, they would be Hogwarts tomorrow. That was the only thing that kept Cassiopeia and Sirius from being immensely dreadful. Later, Cassiopeia drifted to sleep with only one thought in her mind. Hogwarts.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwarts, 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia woke up to an excited Sirius jumping on her bed. He was silently chanting "Hogwarts" Cassiopeia laughed and rushed out of bed. They both rushed to get dressed and walked down stairs, dragging their trunks. They left them at the entrance and rushed to see Regulus. His head hung low as he read his book. Cassiopeia sighed.</p><p>"Morning, Reg."</p><p>He turned around and nodded. "Morning."</p><p>"Cheer up, Reggie." Sirius said, snatching his book. </p><p>Regulus scoffed. "Well, I'm the one who's stuck here. Do you want me to celebrate you guys leaving?"</p><p>"Fair." Cassiopeia shrugged. She masked how she felt pretty well. She immensely hated the thought of Regulus being alone but there wasn't much she could do. Not even ten seconds after, Walburga and Orion entered.</p><p>"We'll be leaving now."</p><p>The Black twins nodded and hugged Regulus. Their mother was waiting in the hall. When it was Cassiopeia's turn, she whispered, "Owl. Every. Day."</p><p>He nodded and gave her one last squeeze before Cassiopeia had to leave. She was really doing this.</p><p>***</p><p>The Hogwarts Express was absolutely huge to eleven year-old Cassiopeia. It seemed way bigger than the pictures. Walburga had a firm grip on their wrists. Cassiopeia was admiring every part of this new location. She glanced around and saw Sirius making a funny face at someone. She smiled. They would finally be away from their parents. </p><p>"Remember what we discussed." Walburga stated, catching both their attentions. They nodded in unison and once she let go of them they ran to the first entrance. Cassiopeia had to run to keep up with Sirius. He finally stopped at a compartment with three boys. </p><p>They were all first years but one seemed like a second year; he was tall and lanky with bony fingers and messy brown hair. Across from him sat a short chubby boy with dirty blond hair. And the boy next to him had tousled dark hair with round glasses. Sirius sat next to the lanky boy, who turned his attention to the window.</p><p>Cassiopeia stood standing at the door while they all introduced themselves. Sirius was first. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."</p><p>"Hiya Sirius! I'm James Potter." said the boy with glasses.</p><p>Dirty blond went next. "Uh, Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you."</p><p>That last boy was quiet. He seemed frail and Cassiopeia couldn't help but feel bad. He muttered his name but nobody heard him. Instead, she introduced herself.</p><p>"I'm Cassiopeia Black but, please, call me Cassie." She put her hand out. They all shook it (minus Sirius) and gave the lanky boy an apologetic smile. He smiled in return and cleared his throat.</p><p>"I'm, um, Remus Lupin." His voice was delicate. James smiled widely.</p><p>"Well, hiya there!"</p><p>Cassiopeia bit her lip to stop laughing. James seemed confident. She saw the compartment was full so she tapped Sirius.</p><p>"This one's full. If you need me just look for me."</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you lot."</p><p>"Likewise." Peter pipped. James nodded in agreement and she saw Remus give her a small wave. Sirius choose the right people, she could sense it.</p><p>She walked only a few compartments away. The one she found was almost empty. There was only two people in the compartment. A fair-haired girl, her hair in a ponytail, wearing overalls. Her eyes, azure. Across from her sat a ginger boy. His hair loose and parted in the middle with constellations of freckles dotted on the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Hi! Can I sit here?"</p><p>The girl looked up and smiled. She had quite the smile. The boy nodded and patted the open area next to him. "I'm Francis Greene."</p><p>Cassiopeia shook his hand and they laughed at how posh it was. She turned her attention to the girl. She waved, "Marlene Mckinnon."</p><p>"Cassiopeia Black. But call me Cassie."</p><p>"Part of the Sacred I see." Francis teased. Cassiopeia furrowed her brow. He laughed. "No, I'm not part of it; half-blood here. I just did research because I knew nothing about magic or wizards. My mum was a witch but she died when I was young so it's just dad and I."</p><p>Marlene frowned. "I'm sorry about that."</p><p>He waved his hand dismissively, "I've gotten over it. Didn't like her anyways."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Marlene looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Fortunately, Francis laughed too. It was a moment Cassiopeia would never forget. The moment she realized she finally had a place to call home. Or when she finally had friends that weren't related to her. The realization only made her think about Regulus. The thought killed her the rest of the ride.</p><p>***</p><p>When they arrived at Hogwarts, Cassiopeia was absolutely astonished. She had never seen something so magnificent. The castle looked unreal, straight out of a fantasy. All the first years awed when they saw it. It was nothing like 12 Grimmauld Place, it was actually welcoming. When they reached the Great Hall doors, Cassiopeia could hear the murmurs of the older students. This was all happening and she couldn't be any happier. </p><p>Entering the Great Hall was an unforgettable moment for Cassiopeia. It was comforting in every possible way. They were lead to the front of the room by a Scottish woman named Professor McGonagall. Cassiopeia didn't find her intimidating or scary (maybe a little bit,) she found her warming. It was new for Cassiopeia, being able to trust an older woman. Her mother was never like that. </p><p>They were called one by one. A red-head named Lily Evans was called first. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shrieked. She smiled softly and walked over to the Gryffindor table. From the corner of her eye, Cassiopeia saw a greasy-haired boy frown. She almost laughed at how miserable he seemed by Lily's house. James Potter was up next and he waved to Cassiopeia after waving to his friends. She was quite shocked by this gesture and only smiled back. Gryffindor again.</p><p>A couple unfamiliar faces were called until it was Peter's turn. Gryffindor once again. Sirius was going to end up with all Gryffindor friends, meaning no friends. Francis was called after Peter and the Sorting Hat shrieked, "Slytherin!"</p><p>Cassiopeia was glad she had a friend. Marlene was called next and just as Cassiopeia hoped she would get Slytherin, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" <em>No, not Marlene. </em>The thought made her upset. Not being able to study with Marlene. Not complaining about their failed spells with each other. Not sharing a dorm. She didn't even realize the greasy-haired boy, apparently named Severus Snape, had been sorted into Slytherin. </p><p>Cassiopeia was next and, like she expected, was sorted into Slytherin. She sat next to Francis and heard Remus being called next. The Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw but ended up giving him Gryffindor. <em>Oh no, all of Sirius' friends were Gryffindors. </em></p><p>Sirius was called after and what the Sorting Hat announced, shocked half the room. </p><p>"Gryffindor!"</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Beginning of Francis Greene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black had been put into Gryffindor and Cassiopeia had no idea what was going to happen. She still remembers when it happened. His friends were happy but she glanced at the Slytherin table and saw her cousin, Narcissa, with her jaw dropped. She couldn't sleep. All she could do is contemplate all night. What would this mean? Walburga and Orion surely wouldn't let it slide but she also felt glad Sirius was put into Gryffindor. </p><p>It's wrong, considering the consequences, but she wasn't the only different one in their family. Cassiopeia just stared into the fire in the common room. There was a blanket over her shoulders; it was too cold in the Slytherin common room. She broke out of her stare when she heard footsteps. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>To her surprise, it was only Francis. He noticed Cassiopeia immediately and giggled. "Couldn't sleep?" He whispered.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Yeah, me neither."</p><p>"Come," She waved her hand, motioning for Francis to come over, "It's warmer by the fire."</p><p>He walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence, both staring at the fire. Francis cleared his throat. "Reckon you miss Mckinnon?"</p><p>Cassiopeia looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. It could've been us three against the world."</p><p>"Us three against the world. I like that."</p><p>"Well minus my brothers. They would stay protected." She began to look at the fire again. Francis furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Is that why you were so upset on the train?"</p><p>She looked up. "You noticed?"</p><p>"So it was?" He smirked.</p><p>"I suppose." </p><p>Francis nudged Cassiopeia. "Tell me about them."</p><p>"Really?" Cassiopeia brightened up. Nobody ever asked her about her brothers even though she had tons of things to say about them. Nobody asked her talked to her. She grew up with people that were blood-related. She was glad to finally talk to another person; even if that person was a stranger. Except, Francis didn't feel like one.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Well, you know Sirius. My family have been Slytherins since who knows when. Sirius getting Gryffindor is something new. Our parents aren't going to be easy about it. But I'm glad he got Gryffindor. I want him to be happy and not live up to our parents. I'm just so terrified of what's going to happen."</p><p>"I meant tell me good things." </p><p>She laughed, "Right. Sirius is my best friend. Always has been and always will be. Having a twin brother is really fun. We do everything together but now it feels like we're going into two different paths. I remember when Sirius and I would hide under the covers and talk about running away. We'd live in the muggle world and start a band. Maybe even see David Bowie. Before you ask, yes, Sirius and I listen to muggle music. Nicked some vinyls from muggles when our parents weren't home."</p><p>"I'd love to meet this Sirius." Francis said. Cassiopeia was happy that'd he listened, intently, the entire time.</p><p>"I'll introduce you one day."</p><p>"And your other brother?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. <em>Oh, Reg. I miss you so much. </em>"Regulus. My baby brother but he hates when I call him that. All Reg ever does is read, read, and then read more. I admire his love for muggle literature--which I also happen to nick--and how he smiles when something exciting happens. Reg has nightmares sometimes but ever since he was six, I've been protecting him. He's always been better than Sirius and I. Always listening to our parents and rarely misbehaving. We make it work though."</p><p>Francis smiled. "Regulus, that's a nice name."</p><p>"You think so? I'm the only person who has ever thought that. Even Reg hates his name."</p><p>"I find it lovely. Also, my favorite constellation is Leo and, well, Regulus."</p><p>"My favorite is Andromeda."</p><p>Francis opened his mouth to speak but there were footsteps from the staircase. Cassiopeia immediately put her finger to her lips. They sat in silence staring at each other. The figure that appeared was non other than Cassiopeia's cousin, Narcissa.</p><p>"Cassie? What are you doing up? And who's that?" Her tone wasn't unkind but it wasn't necessarily kind.</p><p>Cassiopeia sighed, "Sorry Narcissa, I couldn't sleep. And this is Francis."</p><p>Francis waved. "Sorry."</p><p>"I suppose it's fine. But you have classes tomorrow. Go to bed, both of you."</p><p>They nodded and headed to their dorms.</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia only managed to get an hour of sleep. It was difficult trying to fall asleep. There were numerous thoughts circling her head. As she was getting dressed, she remembered that she'd get an owl from Regulus today. Those could always cheer her up. She waved goodbye to her roommates and headed down to the common room. There she spotted exactly who she was looking for.</p><p>Cassiopeia tapped Francis' shoulder. "Breakfast?"</p><p>He smiled, "Let's go."</p><p>They walked silently to the Great Hall. Cassiopeia debated whether or not she should say something. She decided not to when they ran into a familiar fair-haired girl.</p><p>"Marlene, hey!"</p><p>"Oh, hi, Cassie. Francis."</p><p>"'Ello." Francis waved.</p><p>"I doubt the world wants to see Slytherins and Gryffindors together so, library later?"</p><p>"Yeah, alright." Marlene grinned. "See you then, Black." <em>Woah</em></p><p>"She's quite lovely, don't you think?" Francis said.</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>They made their way into the Great Hall and sat an empty area. Cassiopeia didn't feel the need to socialize with others, she already had Francis. Cassiopeia didn't eat much, even though the food was marvelous, she couldn't. All she was awaiting was the letter from Regulus. Francis nudged her.</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"Fine, really, I'm just waiting for something."</p><p>"Such- Oh! That's your brother, over there, right?" Francis pointed to Sirius walking in, James at his side. Behind them, Peter and Remus laughing about something. Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>"That's him. He's quite charming." She giggled. Sirius made eye contact with her and stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner. She laughed and did the same in return. Cassiopeia was glad nothing had changed between them. </p><p>Without realizing the owls were there, a letter was dropped onto Cassiopeia's plate. The initials R.A.B written on it. She teared it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Cassie,</em>
</p><p>      <em>  Mum and dad got the letter. Don't you think it's a bit bonkers, Sirius getting into Gryffindor? He won't be safe at home and that thought terrifies me. Is Sirius alright? Tell him I miss him. And I miss you, Cassie. A lot. Kreacher has been good company but it's dull without you and Sirius. Hope you're having fun! Tell me what Hogwarts is like? </em></p><p>                                                                                                                                              <em>Love,</em></p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                       R.A.B </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia was shocked by what she just read. Was it really that bad? Cassiopeia sighed and shoved the letter in her pocket. She'd write back later but her appetite had magically came back. She ate everything she possibly could and didn't even notice Francis trying to get her attention.</p><p>"Sorry. What is it?"</p><p>"Is everything alright? You seem pretty tense."</p><p>"No, no, everything's okay. Can I tell you another story about Reg?"</p><p>"Our famous Regulus Black. Go for it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You'll Always Be My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes went by quicker than Cassiopeia expected. She found that a few of her classes were mixed with the Gryffindor first years. There she would see Sirius and his three friends. They were actually cooler than she thought. She saw Marlene a couple times and it made her smile to herself; she had no idea why.</p><p>Her last class of the day was Potions and she saw that Snape boy talking with the red-head girl. What was her name? Lily? She decided to get an earshot of their conversation.</p><p>"Sev, it's nothing, really. I made a couple friends already. Like Remus!"</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"I'm being serious. Hey! Remus, over here!" She called. Remus looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Snape. Cassiopeia had to contain herself from laughing but she couldn't fight back her grin. Remus noticed and grinned too. He walked over to Lily and said, "Hi."</p><p>"Do you want to partner up?"</p><p>"Lily!" Snape snapped.</p><p>"Oi! Remus come back. Why are you talking to Snivellus and Evans?" Sirius shouted. Cassiopeia couldn't keep it in and started bursting into laughter. Snape glared at her with his beady eyes causing Francis to start laughing too. James and the rest of the class were biting back their laughter. Remus kept glancing back and forth.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn called out. Francis immediately went quiet and Cassiopeia hesitated. She noticed Lily had gone red in the face and instantly felt bad. She made a mental note to apologize later.</p><p>"It's nothing professor, really."</p><p>"Reckon you'd leave the jokes until next week, eh?"</p><p>She smiled awkwardly, "Suppose so. Sorry Professor, it won't happen again."</p><p>"And you Mr. Black?"</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes when his head was low. Cassiopeia could sense what he was feeling. <em>This is stupid. </em>He looked up with the most vacuous expression on his face and said, "Sorry Professor Slughorn." </p><p>"I expect you'll apologize to Mr. Snape after class. Now, let's discuss.."</p><p>The rest of the class was a bore. When it ended Cassiopeia groaned at how much homework they had been given. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't the best place in the world. Francis elbowed her.</p><p>"Oh, come on Cassie. It's not that bad."</p><p>"So, can you do it for me?" She batted her eyelashes in a teasing way.</p><p>Francis laughed, "No, lazy."</p><p>"Fine." Cassiopeia sighed in defeat but smiled. Her smile quickly went away when she saw Lily at the other end of the corridor. "Uh, Francis, give me a minute. I have to do something.." She trailed off, walking away before Francis could say anything. She sprinted toward Lily and once she reached her, tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey! Can we talk?"</p><p>Lily was quiet for a bit. She then nodded.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for what happened in there. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed or anything. I'm also sorry for my brother's actions. He can be, well-</p><p>"A git." Lily finished. Cassiopeia laughed.</p><p>"Yeah." They made eye contact and giggled. "But hey, don't let him get to you. I love him to death but he can be a bit ehhh."</p><p>"I get that. Thank you, uh-"</p><p>"Cassiopeia! Cassie, actually. Sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize. I'll see you another time?" </p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "Alright. See ya!"</p><p>Lily giggled again and walked off. Francis tapped Cassiopeia's shoulder.</p><p>"Lily seems lovely but do you really want to be caught talking to muggle-borns?"</p><p>Cassiopeia's face went blank. She remembered her mother's words. Did it really matter, though? She liked Lily. And Francis was a half-blood. She looked Francis in the eye.</p><p>"Is that such a problem?"</p><p>"What? Of course not! I just don't want you to get punished by the seventh years."</p><p>"Oh, alright. Thank you then." She smiled. He nodded and they walked to the dungeons talking about Francis' dad. Cassiopeia enjoyed listening to Francis' stories. He gave them life and made them fun. Something about Francis made her feel safe. Not in the I-fancy-you way; more I'd-tell-you-everything type. She didn't get nervous around him. She felt the way she felt around her brothers; happy.</p><p>"Cass!" A familiar voice said. The only person that ever called her "Cass"</p><p>She grinned, "'Ello Sirius."</p><p>"Who's this?" He nodded at Francis.</p><p>"I'm Francis. It's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>"Likewise." Sirius smiled. He faced Cassiopeia. "Talk about me?"</p><p>"Oh, don't flatter yourself. Also, I apologized to Evans for you. Don't be such a bloody idiot all the time."</p><p>"Cassie, it <em>was</em> funny." Francis said. </p><p>Sirius laughed. "Yes! I love him, Cass."</p><p>"The world will too. Uh, Francis, can I talk to Sirius?"</p><p>Francis nodded, "Of course. I'll see you at dinner."</p><p>"What is it?" Sirius asked once Francis was out of earshot.</p><p>"How are you? Anything from our dearest parents?"</p><p>Sirius sighed. "Not today, no. I'm expecting something tomorrow, though."</p><p>"It's so unfair. This whole thing. Why couldn't our parents loved us? Why did they have to fail at the parenting job? For Merlin's sake, we're children!"</p><p>"I know, Cass. It's mad. All of it. But being a Black isn't supposed to be easy. At least I have friends," He paused, smiling, "And you, of course. Reggie too. And you seem to be making friends. Francis, eh?"</p><p>"What about Francis?" Cassiopeia asked, confused.</p><p>Sirius smirked, "Oh, nothing. Just thought you might fancy the bloke-"</p><p>"Are you mad? I've known him for a day, Sirius! I have other friends too."</p><p>"Yeah? Like Evans and McKinnon."</p><p>Cassiopeia looked up. "You know Marlene?"</p><p>"Not well. I talked to her one time. But I saw you with her earlier. I didn't want to say anything so I just went back to the common room and got James. You seemed happy, though."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>Sirius laughed, "Cass, I can read you as if it's nothing."<em> What? Does he know?</em></p><p>"Go on. . ."</p><p>"I just mean that I know when you're happy. And Marlene and Francis sure know how to make it happen. I was quite scared that you wouldn't be okay. But you seem to be doing amazing. I'm glad that you have people."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. There was an instant relief that washed over her but she was happy about what Sirius said. "Yeah, me too. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Reg says he misses you."</p><p>"I'll owl him."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>"Reckon you want to see Marlene in the-"</p><p>Before Sirius could finish, Cassiopeia wrapped her arms him. Sirius hugged back and Cassiopeia couldn't have been happier.</p><p>"Promise me something." Cassiopeia whispered.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"That this will never end. That nothing will ever come between us."</p><p>"You'll always be my best friend, Cass."</p><p>"Always?"</p><p>Sirius looked her in the eye and laughed, "For the rest of my life."</p><p>"Ew." Cassiopeia teased.</p><p>But she really loved their moment. The reassurance put her at ease. Nobody would ever replace Sirius. It would always be the two of them together. Through everything. The world could never stop Cassiopeia and Sirius Black. And that's all Cassiopeia needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alright McKinnon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Cassiopeia first arrived at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to go by faster than she anticipated. Sirius did receive howlers from their parents every morning, though. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to watch. Classes were easy; even if Francis did most of the work. She found a way to secretly talk to Sirius. </p><p>She had to do it in secret because of the letter she received from her father. Narcissa was supposed to watch her. Make sure she wasn't talking to Sirius and all. But that wasn't going to stop them. She also managed to find ways to talk to Marlene. As well as Lily Evans. That was trickier, Lily was a muggle-born. Cassiopeia also became friends with James, Peter, and Remus. She doesn't recall how it happened but she doesn't regret it.</p><p>So far, Hogwarts had been exceptional. She received a letter from Regulus everyday and became best friends with Francis. The only thing that bothered her was the secrets. Why should she stay away from her twin brother? It made no sense.</p><p>"Cassie!" Francis shouted, taking Cassiopeia out of her thoughts. He threw a piece of toast at her.</p><p>"Blimey! What was that for?"</p><p>"I've been calling your name for five minutes."</p><p>"Oops, sorry. What is it?"</p><p>"Are you leaving me for Marlene later?"</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "Leaving you? Shut up, Francis."</p><p>"What? You always hangout with her. It's like I don't even exist." Francis said, dramatically, as if he was a wife losing her husband to the war.</p><p>She shoved him lightly. "You're so dramatic."</p><p>"Well, you didn't quite answer my question."</p><p>"You're my best friend but I adore Marls too much. It'll only be for an hour today."</p><p>"Pinky promise?" Francis asked sticking out his pinky. Cassiopeia giggled and intertwined her pinky with his.</p><p>"Pinky promise."</p><p>Before they could bite into their food, they heard something; or more so, someone.</p><p>"Found yourself a little boyfriend? If anything, I thought you'd be sworn into marrying your stupid brother." A familiar, monotonous voice said. Great, Snape. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Jealous? I know I'm charming but I didn't think you fancied me, Sevvy." Francis teased. Cassiopeia laughed so hard a few faces turned toward her.</p><p>"Disgusting. Hope mummy and daddy send you love, Cassiopeia." Snape said. He turned around finalizing their conversation and continued talking to somebody else. Cassiopeia's ears immediately got hot and she found herself gasping for air. She didn't want Snape to get to her. She calmed herself down and ate quickly. Francis squeezed her hand under the table, reading right through her.</p><p>When they finished eating, rather quickly, they rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as possible. Francis stopped her from practically sprinting to the dungeons.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Brilliant." Cassiopeia muttered. </p><p>Francis sighed, "You can have an extra hour with Marlene."</p><p>She looked up. "What? No, I promised you."</p><p>"Okay-"</p><p>Francis was cut off by a black-haired boy, Sirius. "Is everything alright? You got all weird after that conversation with Snivellus."</p><p>"You saw that?"</p><p>Francis interjected before Sirius could answer. "I'll go. See you in the common room, okay?" </p><p>Cassiopeia nodded. </p><p>"It was nice seeing you, Sirius." He finished before walking away. Cassiopeia dragged Sirius to a more private area and once they were there, Sirius immediately spoke.</p><p>"Yes, Cass, I saw that. What did that git do?"</p><p>Cassiopeia looked at him for a moment. She then sighed. "He said 'hope mummy and daddy send you love' as if he knew our parents don't love us. Francis was only trying to defend me but Snape brought up the stuff I didn't want to admit. What did I-"</p><p>"You didn't do anything! Cass, look at me. You did absolutely nothing. Snape is a twat who's just jealous that you have friends. His greasy hair got in the way of him finding any."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "His hair is quite greasy."</p><p>Sirius grinned, "Quite."</p><p>"Thank you, Sirius. I should probably go see Marlene."</p><p>"Alright. See ya!"</p><p>Cassiopeia hugged Sirius before skipping to the library. She didn't know if Marlene was even there. She found that she wasn't when Marlene came up next to her.</p><p>"Hiya, Black."</p><p>"Marls." Cassiopeia greeted her. </p><p>Marlene smiled, "Let's do something new."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"I want to hangout somewhere more private. The library is okay but there's too much risk."</p><p>Cassiopeia scoffed, "You care about the risk?"</p><p>"Course I do. I don't want to our friendship to be separated."</p><p>"I doubt the Gryffindors would care."</p><p>"Yeah, but the Slytherins would." Marlene smirked. Cassiopeia couldn't help but smile. Marlene made her feel a way she couldn't describe. They explored the castle until selecting an empty classroom they found.</p><p>They sat on the floor while Marlene told stories about her family.</p><p>"My father absolutely loved taking us to see muggle movies. They were my favorite moments with him. We would ramble on and on about the movie to my mum and she'd nod in confusion. Then my father and I would start laughing because mum was so lost. It was lovely. I miss them, a lot."</p><p>"Your parents sound wonderful. I wish I could say the same about mine."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry, Cassie. Maybe one day you'll run away and you can live with me." Marlene teased but to Cassiopeia, that sounded like the best idea in the entire world. Living with her best friend and getting to know her parents. It sounded like a dream. But she knew it would only ever be a dream. She couldn't leave Sirius and Regulus. That would be unfair.</p><p>"My dream," She smiled, "Now, let me tell you about my little brother."</p><p>"More Regulus stories? I thought you ran out." Marlene laughed.</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, grinning, "Oh, shove off."</p><p>"I'm only teasing. Tell me about him."</p><p>So, she did. She told Marlene about the time her and Regulus pretended to be pirates with Sirius as their captain. Regulus had insisted on playing pirates after Cassiopeia read Peter Pan to him. Sirius thought it was a heavenly idea and demanded he be captain. It was a moment that warmed Cassiopeia's heart every time she thought of it.</p><p>Cassiopeia and Marlene talked for an hour until, as much as she dreaded it, Cassiopeia had to leave. She would never break a promise; especially not to Francis. They walked out together, trying to make the most of their five minutes, until a second year Ravenclaw walked by.</p><p>"Alright McKinnon?" He grinned at her.</p><p>"Alright." She responded, grinning back. Cassiopeia felt a tug at her stomach and began to walk faster. She got away as Marlene and the Ravenclaw started talking about who knows what. When she entered the common room, Francis immediately read her expression. He took her arm and dragged her back into the hall. </p><p>"Did Marlene do something?"</p><p>"Nope. I just keep my promises."</p><p>Francis rolled his eyes, "You're mental."</p><p>"That's why I'm your best friend."</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>They laughed and went back into the common room. Cassiopeia did a good job masking how she felt. Was it jealousy? Or was this a new feeling? Whatever it was, Marlene wouldn't leave her mind. And it drove her mad for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pranksters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - homophobic slur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi! Cassie! What's Patience and Sarah?" Francis called. Somehow, Cassiopeia managed to sneak him into her dorm. She was in the bathroom and immediately dropped her hair brush. She ran and stole the book from Francis.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, a bit, uh, well-"</p><p>"You don't have to explain. It's alright."</p><p>Cassiopeia eyed him. "Okay. . ."</p><p>"What? Is there something in the-"</p><p>"Yeah, let's drop this! Are you hungry?" </p><p>Francis laughed, "I could eat."</p><p>They walked out trying to avoid anyone who might see Francis coming out of the girls dormitory. Once they reached the common room, they saw an oddly satisfying sight. It was Snape covered in purple slime. Francis didn't even try to hold in his amusement. He broke out laughing and Snape marched toward him.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?"</p><p>Francis smirked, "Well, you got a little something there, Sevvy."</p><p>"Don't call me that, you poof."</p><p>Francis immediately went quiet. His jaw tightened and only Cassiopeia saw his hand turn into a fist. Before Cassiopeia could stop him, he punched Snape in the face. "Happy?" Francis asked him. </p><p>"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" The head boy called. He saw Snape with blood on his face and rushed to the headmaster. Cassiopeia grabbed Francis' arm and tried to get away until the head girl stopped them.</p><p>"And where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Before Francis could answer, Horace Slughorn made his way to them. Snape got taken to the hospital for one, the purple slime, and two, the bloody nose. </p><p>"Professor, it wasn't Francis' fault. Snape was saying these rude names and I guess things got out of control." Cassiopeia explained.</p><p>"I see. Mr. Greene, detention with me for a week."</p><p>"Yes, professor."</p><p>"I'll speak to Mr. Snape as well."</p><p>Francis nodded and just as Cassiopeia was going to grab his arm and walk away, Slughorn put his hand on Francis' shoulder.</p><p>"Try not getting into trouble, Mr Greene. You're a bright wizard. One of my brightest in fact. But let's put the violence aside."</p><p>"Of course. I'll apologize to Severus once he's out of the hospital."</p><p>"Very well. Good day, both of you."</p><p>They nodded and walked away. Once they were alone, Cassiopeia hugged Francis. "Snape is an idiot. I'm so sorry. If you want-"</p><p>"No, don't do anything. I've done enough and anyways, it's alright. I'm just glad you stood up for me." Francis interrupted, only hugging Cassiopeia tighter. </p><p>"This is dorky but I love you."</p><p>They both laughed and when they split apart Francis said, "Don't worry, I do too."</p><p>They continued to walk to the kitchens until running into a familiar boy. They ran into people often. This time it was James Potter.</p><p>"Hiya, Cassie!" He waved.</p><p>"'Ello James."</p><p>"Hi." Francis added, barely above a whisper.</p><p>James grinned, "Francis, right?"</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>"James! Everybody knows who you are." Cassiopeia interrupted. All three of them laughed. Cassiopeia then added, "What do you need?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd say hello. Did you see Snape?"</p><p>"You mean the purple slime," Francis started, "Yeah, I got him angry. I was only teasing and-"</p><p>"Then Snape said something rude. So, Francis punched him in the face." Cassiopeia finished. James eyes widened and he bursted into laughter.</p><p>"That's brilliant!" Another voice said. Cassiopeia and Francis looked at each other than back at James.</p><p>"What was that?" Cassiopeia asked.</p><p>"Blimey. You had to do that, Sirius." A familiar voice said from nowhere. It was like the people who were speaking were invisible.</p><p>"James?" Francis asked, urgently. Cassiopeia and Francis kept glancing at each other, confused out of their minds.</p><p>"We've been caught." Another familiar voice said. Was that Peter? To her surprise, it was. And Sirius. And Remus. They appeared out of- Was it an invisibility cloak?</p><p>Cassiopeia waved, confused expression still plastered on her face, "'Ello."</p><p>"Hi." All three of them said.</p><p>"Okay, wait, uh, what is happening?" Francis asked.</p><p>James laughed, "It's an invisibility cloak."</p><p>"Wicked." Francis said.</p><p>"Right!" Peter agreed.</p><p>Remus smiled, "We were heading somewhere until James started being, well, James."</p><p>"Oi! What does that mean?"</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll leave you to it then. Francis and I were just going to get a snack." Cassiopeia said.</p><p>Sirius smiled, "We can join you. Right, lads?"</p><p>The three of them nodded. Cassiopeia and Francis looked at each other. <em>Should we? </em>They grinned and faced the four Gryffindors.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>They managed to reach the kitchens without running into any judgmental Slytherins (sometimes Gryffindors.) They got a few stares but nothing too big. They were in their regular clothes anyway. Once they all got pasties, they headed to the courtyard. On the way there, they ran into Cassiopeia's (secret) favorite red-headed Gryffindor.</p><p>"Hey Lily!"</p><p>She looked up and smiled but when she noticed the guys, she walked away. Cassiopeia frowned. She wanted to hangout with Lily. She faced the boys and sighed. "I bloody hate you lot."</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Unlike you two," She pointed to Sirius and James, "I actually like Lily. You don't have to bother her, you do know that, right?"</p><p>"But it's fun." Sirius complained.</p><p>"Twat."</p><p>Remus and Francis laughed at this remark. Peter bit back his laughter.</p><p>"I'm going to see her, okay? You lads have fun."</p><p>"No, Cass, come back. You're breaking my heart." Sirius exaggerated each word. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever. Francis, I'll see you later?"</p><p>Francis nodded.</p><p>"It was nice seeing you all again."</p><p>Before she could walk away, Remus spoke.</p><p>"I actually have to go to the infirmary. Can I tag along with you?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, let me save you from these idiots."</p><p>"Oh, shove off, Cass."</p><p>"Bye!" She shouted as her and Remus sprinted. That quickly turned into a run; which Cassiopeia didn't enjoy. They stopped when Lily was in view again.</p><p>"Evans! Hold. . . u-up. Wait, just, just give m-me a. ."</p><p>Remus laughed at Cassiopeia practically struggling to breathe. Lily laughed too.</p><p>"Come on." She said, putting Cassiopeia's arm around her shoulder. Cassiopeia blushed at how embarrassed she felt. So much for all that reading and not exercising. "Hi." Lily said, softly, to Remus. He smiled. They made their way to the hospital. It was a very slow process but they made it.</p><p>"We made it, Remus."</p><p>"Well, Remus and I did. I carried you the whole way." Lily giggled. </p><p>"Here," Remus said, putting Cassiopeia's other arm around his shoulder. "We'll have Madam Pomfrey get you a drink."</p><p>"Cheers."</p><p>They walked in and saw Snape in one of the beds. Lily immediately let go and ran towards him. Remus and Cassiopeia made eye contact.<em> Is she serious?  </em></p><p>Madam Pomfrey made her way to them and smiled. "Hello Remus." She said. She looked at Cassiopeia and sighed, "What happened to you, my dear?"</p><p>Remus giggled causing Cassiopeia to elbow him. "I just need something to drink." She said.</p><p>"Alright. Remus, you can wait in my office. You can wait with him, too, if you would like."</p><p>"That's okay. I have to check up on Lily. I'll see you another time?"</p><p>Remus nodded and headed to Madam Pomfrey's office. Cassiopeia made her way to Snape's bed and saw Lily sitting on the edge. She put her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily turned around and smiled, "Hey you. Do you know what happened to Severus?"</p><p>"Oh, she knows." Snape muttered. Lily glanced back and forth between us with her brow furrowed. </p><p>Cassiopeia sighed, "Lily, I have to explain something to you."</p><p>"You did this?" </p><p>"Of course not! Just come on." She held out her hand. Lily hesitated for a moment until accepting Cassiopeia's hand. Before they could walk out, Madam Pomfrey came up to them with a cup. <em>Right, the drink.</em></p><p>"It's pumpkin juice."</p><p>"Thank you." Cassiopeia said and finished the beverage in two gulps. She handed back the cup and dragged Lily into the hallway.</p><p>"Cassie, he may seem bad but-"</p><p>"He called Francis a," She lowered her voice, "P-O-"</p><p>"He didn't! Severus wouldn't."</p><p>"Well, if you don't believe that, ask Francis. He was there. And, Snape brought up my parents."</p><p>Lily furrowed her brow, "What's so bad about that?"</p><p>"They don't love me or my brothers. They're, um, well, not good people. My parents never loved me a day of my life and Snape mocked-"</p><p>Before Cassiopeia could finish, Lily had her arms wrapped around her. </p><p>"I hate them. And I can talk to Severus. He's not so bad, I swear. I can-"</p><p>"Lily, Lily, it's fine. It's just ludicrous how you can be friends with him."</p><p>But Lily didn't say anything else. They stood there, hugging each other. Cassiopeia didn't bring up the topic again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Halloween, 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - talk of parent abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is some of the best food I've ever seen." Francis remarked as he eyed the food. </p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "Sure is. Imagine what dinner will be like."</p><p>"Blimey, I love Hogwarts."</p><p>They laughed and began to shove their faces with everything they could. It was only breakfast but that's all Francis and Cassiopeia did, eat. They talked about muggle music, books, and stories about their family. Francis even told Cassiopeia about a couple muggle movies. She was fascinated by them, even if she could never see them.</p><p>They finished eating and found Marlene waiting outside the Great Hall.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Marls."</p><p>"Hiya, Cassie. Francis."</p><p>"'Ello." Francis waved. </p><p>Marlene smiled at him, "Do you. ."</p><p>"Oh! Not at all. I'll leave. Have fun." </p><p>Once Francis left, Marlene grabbed Cassiopeia's hand and dragged her to a more private spot. Cassiopeia was confused out of her mind but let Marlene take her wherever. Once they found an empty classroom, Marlene let go and put her hands on Cassiopeia's shoulders.</p><p>"You're scaring me." Cassiopeia said.</p><p>Marlene giggled, "It's nothing bad."</p><p>"Go on. . ."</p><p>"I think I fancy someone."</p><p>Cassiopeia's heart started to race. Was it excitement or was she just nervous? Who could Marlene possibly fancy? </p><p>"Who's the lucky lad?"</p><p>"Remember that Ravenclaw?"</p><p>Cassiopeia forced a smile, "The second year? Yeah."</p><p>"Well, his name is Christian-"</p><p>"Marls, he's a second year. And aren't we a bit, well, you know-"</p><p>"Young. Yes, I know. But I don't want to date him. Maybe in a couple years."</p><p>Cassiopeia sighed in relief. <em>Yes, yes, yes.</em> "That sounds like a plan so, uh, what's he like?"</p><p>Marlene laughed, "He's a bloke. But, I'd rather talk about you."</p><p>"Admire me, McKinnon?"</p><p>She grinned, "Just a bit."</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia sat in the common room, reading a book, thinking about Marlene. She couldn't stop thinking about the interaction and it drove her crazy. What was this feeling? She could barely concentrate on her book. The common room was mostly empty so she could read her muggle novel. Most of the Slytherins were at a Ravenclaw party or in their dormitories. </p><p>She heard footsteps from the staircase. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw Francis holding his journal.</p><p>"What are you sketching today?" She said when Francis plopped into an arm chair.</p><p>He smiled, "Maybe a dragon, or a tree, or you contemplating about McKinnon and not telling me anything."</p><p>"Oh, shove off."</p><p>Francis chuckled, "Only teasing. What are you reading? Oh! That rhymed."</p><p>"You're such a dork." Cassiopeia laughed.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>"I'm reading Jane Eyre, by the way."</p><p>"A classic."</p><p>"Yeah, I steal from the most interesting looking people. I got this from a girl wearing an orange dress. I got <em>Maurice</em> from a lad wearing leather trousers. <em>Patience and Sarah</em> from a girl in a colorful turtleneck and this long, dark trench coat. <em>The Great Gatsby</em> from an old man in the most beautiful purple sweater. <em>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland</em> from a little girl. Okay, wait! She was very obnoxious and rude. She didn't even care about the book anyways. She had a lovely green dress, maybe if her attitude had been as nice. . ."</p><p>Francis was wheezing with laughter at this point. Cassiopeia smiled. It was a comforting moment. She had a hard time trying to steal these books. She only owned seven. She almost stole a novel called <em>Emma</em>. She knew stealing wasn't right but she was tired of The Daily Prophet. Or any of the wizarding books they were provided. </p><p>"You know, for someone with such horrible parents, you certainly had quite the childhood."</p><p>She smiled, "Suppose so. Tell me about your childhood."</p><p>"Before or after my mum died."</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Francis sighed, "Can we get food first?"</p><p>"We had the biggest meal of our lives, like, twenty minutes ago."</p><p>"Well, Cassie, some of us are always hungry."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, grinning.</p><p>"There it is! Come on, just one pasty. Please?"</p><p>She hauled herself up, "Alright. Let us go, Mr. Greene."</p><p>"Don't call me that, Miss Black."</p><p>"Isn't cool how both our last names are colors?"</p><p>Francis put his arm around Cassiopeia's shoulder. "It's fate."</p><p>They both laugh and make their way to the kitchens. The house-elves greet them politely even though Cassiopeia knows they're tired of seeing her and Francis everyday. They get their pasties and dance in the corridors. It's a memorable moment but, then again, everyday has been a memorable moment. </p><p>"Who goes there?"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Francis stared at each other. <em>Oh, no.</em> They grinned and ran for it. Once they reached the common room they immediately said the password and hurried in. They tried not to be too loud but they couldn't keep in their laughter. It's not as if they could be in trouble. All the older Slytherins were at a party and it was only seven-thirty-two. They sat across from each other on the couch.</p><p>"Okay," Cassiopeia started, "Tell me about your childhood."</p><p>"I thought I'd be able to stall."</p><p>"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just like when you tell stories."</p><p>Francis grinned, "Ah, I see. Then I'll tell you stories about my mum. I don't know if they're real though. My dad told them to me when I was growing up. The only memory I have of my mum is when I was three and she tried giving me alcohol."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>"Charming woman she was. I didn't drink it because, well, it looked disgusting. My dad didn't notice anything bad about her. It makes me sad how often he talks about her when I have this visible bruise on my shoulder. It's like he was invisible when she dug her fag into my shoulder."</p><p>"Francis!" Cassiopeia gasped. She didn't realize his mother was just as vile as hers. They'd make great friends. Francis shrugged but she could see his upper lip shaking. She hugged him before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry for making you talk about her. It's always hard for me to talk about my mother. I'm terribly-"</p><p>"Cassie, love, it's okay, really. I don't mind and anyways, you're my best friend. I want you to know these things."</p><p>"Don't feel obligated to, okay? Take your time. Now, before I start crying, tell me about your dad."</p><p>Francis laughed, "I will die before the day I see you cry. Oh! Another rhyme. I'm on a roll here."</p><p>Cassiopeia chuckled.</p><p>They separate and Francis tells her about his father. It's a small but cute story. About a time Francis was seven and they went to go get ice cream for his dad's job. They were strolling through town until they spotted a stray cat. Mr. Greene insisted they leave it but Francis had already fallen in love with the cat. So, they took it back home, completely ditching the ice cream. The next morning they took it to the vet and ending up taking in the cat. Francis named it Mars because the cat had orange fur and that was his favorite planet. After fully taking in Mars, they made their own ice cream.</p><p>"You know, your dad sounds so sweet."</p><p>Francis smiled, "He is. Maybe you can meet him one day."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Cassiopeia knew that it was a small possibility. She could never get to know a muggle. Her mother wouldn't have it. It killed her knowing she'll never be part of Francis' small family. She truly wished she could.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia woke up to a fresh coldness through the open dormitory. She rolled her eyes and went to shut the door.</p><p>"Blimey, why was the door open?"</p><p>"Didn't even notice me? Wow, Miss Black."</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned, "Hi Francis."</p><p>"'Ello! Now, get dressed. I have a birthday surprise for you."</p><p>"You remembered?"</p><p>He laughed, "You've been bloody talking about it for weeks."</p><p>"Oh, shh. Do you mind getting the present under my bed?"</p><p>"Course not. Get dressed, lazy!"</p><p>She laughed and ran to the bathroom. Her roommates were all gone but they were always gone this early. She threw on her robes and looked in the mirror, smiling. <em>Here's to twelve years old.</em> She walked out and saw Francis holding Sirius' gift. </p><p>"What is it?" He asked, shaking it.</p><p>"Oi!" She took it from his hands, "It's a record player you git. We usually share one but since we're in different houses, reckon he'd want his own."</p><p>"I wish I had a sister."</p><p>She smiled, "When's your birthday?"</p><p>Before Francis could answer, a second year Slytherin held the door open for Cassiopeia. "Happy birthday," He remarked, grinning.</p><p>"Thank you. . ."</p><p>When they walked out, Francis laughed.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"You already got the second years fancying you."</p><p>"What a dream!" She said, sarcastically.</p><p>Francis smiled, "It's February twenty-seventh, by the way."</p><p>"Already engraved in my mind."</p><p>They laugh and make it to the Great Hall. </p><p>"Uh, I'm going to wait for Sirius. You can go in, if you'd like."</p><p> He nodded, "I'll see you in a bit."</p><p>Cassiopeia paced on the side of the Great Hall entrance. She eagerly wanted to see Regulus' letter today but Sirius was her top priority today. It took her forever to purchase another record player and she threw in a couple of her vinyls. She was going to grow reckless until she saw Sirius' dark hair turning the corner. <em>Finally.</em> He was holding a wrapped gift under his arm. So was James. Odd. She figured he would've given it to Sirius in the dormitory. </p><p>She walked up to him and handed the present. "'Ello birthday boy."</p><p>"Birthday girl," He said handing her the gift. She unwrapped it and saw a muggle book. <em>Little Women. </em>The corners of her mouth rose up.</p><p>She hugged him, "Thank you."</p><p>He squeezed back and separated to open his gift. Cassiopeia smiled when she saw his eyes widened. He grinned and hugged her once more.</p><p>"This is bloody amazing. Cheers, Cass."</p><p>"Hey! My turn now."</p><p>Cassiopeia furrowed her brow, "Hm?"</p><p>"For the better Black twin." James teased. Sirius elbowed him causing all three of them to laugh. Cassiopeia took the present and unwrapped it to find a box of Chocolate Frogs.</p><p>She smiled, "Can I?"</p><p>James tilted his head to the side.</p><p>Sirius laughed, "She's asking for a hug."</p><p>"Oh, come-"</p><p>Cassiopeia hugged James before he could finish. "Cheers." She whispered. </p><p>"Alright, Peter and Remus got you gifts too." Sirius said. </p><p>Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "Why? Your friends didn't need to get me anything."</p><p>James elbowed her, "Cassie, we're your friends too."</p><p>"Speaking of Peter and Remus," Sirius started. The two waved and walked over to them, holding wrapped gifts.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Hello, Cassie."</p><p>"Remus. Peter. Lovely seeing you again."</p><p>Remus smiled, "I didn't have much but-"</p><p>She interrupted him before he could continue. "Remus, you seriously didn't need to get me anything."</p><p>He smiled, "Oh, no, it's fine, really. This was something I already own and Sirius told me you like muggle-"</p><p>"Sirius!" She said.</p><p>Remus laughed, "No. I asked him. Here," He handed her the gift. She opened it and saw <em>Emma.</em> The book she tried so hard to nick. She almost shouted, instead she hugged Remus.</p><p>"This is lovely."</p><p>"It was nothing. I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday."</p><p>She smiled then turned to Peter. He waved and handed her the present. It was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties.</p><p>She hugged Peter, "Cheers, Peter."</p><p>"Yeah, uh, anytime."</p><p>"Alright, thank you lads. I have to go see Francis now. Cheers for the gifts. I'll see you later, Sirius?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>They all said goodbye and Cassiopeia walked in, cheerfully. She spotted Francis holding a huge box and started walking faster. She poked the box.</p><p>"There's no dead body, right?"</p><p>Francis chuckled, "Yeah, the organs are placed in jars."</p><p>Cassiopeia threw her head back and laughed.</p><p>"Here," Francis handed her the box, "Open it."</p><p>She stared at him for a moment before unwrapping the box. Inside was <em>Pride and Prejudice</em>, <em>Anna Karenina</em>,<em> Mrs Dalloway</em>, <em>Anne of Green Gables</em>, and <em>The Bell Jar</em>. There was also two knit jumpers. A drawing of her and Sirius with Francis' initials at the bottom corner. And the last item was a moving picture of her, Francis, and Marlene. She looked up at Francis, tears forming in her eyes. He giggled and wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. They hugged for a good five minutes before Cassiopeia could make herself say anything.</p><p>"Y-you, but, wait, um, h-how?"</p><p>He smiled, "I have that story about your muggle books engraved in my mind. Those were my aunt's old books. She moved and left them to me and my dad. I wasn't going to read them and I reckoned you might like 'em. Oh and, by the way, happy birthday."</p><p>She hugged him again, "I love you, Francis."</p><p>"Love you too. Oh! I made a drawing for Sirius too." He said.</p><p>She nodded, "You can give it to him later."</p><p>They sat down and dug into their food. Only a couple minutes later, the owls arrived. She saw Regulus' letter attached to a small gift. She saw that Sirius received one too. She opened the letter first.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Cassie, </em>
</p><p>          <em>Happy Birthday! You're already twelve, wow. I'm sad that I can't hug you in-person but just imagine I did. I hope you like the gift I got you. Also, if you don't get anything from mum and dad, I'm sorry. They weren't too fond on getting you two anything. But, it's okay because their gifts aren't that exciting. Alright, don't let me distract you. Have fun, I love you!</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                     <em>Love,</em> </p><p>                                                                                                                                             <em> R.A.B</em></p><p>"I miss that boy more than anyone in the world." Cassiopeia whispered.</p><p>Francis smiled, "Christmas is next month, you'll see him then."</p><p>"I suppose so. Anyways, what's in the gift?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know. It's just sitting there."</p><p>They looked at the gift and Cassiopeia unwrapped it, delicately. Inside was a framed photo of all three of them from when they were nine and Regulus was seven. She smiled, another tear rolling down her face. She glanced up to see if Sirius had opened his and he had. They made eye contact and smiled softly. She placed the picture in the box Francis got her and continued to eat. </p><p>Once they finished, they walked to their first class. When they reached the classroom, Cassiopeia saw Marlene standing outside. With a gift. </p><p>Cassiopeia smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Marls.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy Birthday (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Cassie. This is for you." Marlene said, handing Cassiopeia a gift. </p><p>She smiled, "Cheers, Marls. Aren't you supposed to be in class, though?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it can wait."</p><p>Cassiopeia duck her head to hide the shade of red that was now painted on her face. What is this feeling? She unwrapped the gift and found a photo album. She looked up at Marlene, who had a grin on her face.</p><p>"There's only, about, five pictures in there but we have seven years. We can make as much memories as we'd like."</p><p>Cassiopeia hugged Marlene, "This is absolutely amazing. Now, go to class."</p><p>Marlene giggled, "Alright, Black."</p><p>"Bye, McKinnon."</p><p>She walked off to class and Francis nudged her.</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes."</p><p>She folded her arms over her chest. "So?"</p><p>He laughed, "Are you and Marls hiding something from me?"</p><p>"No. I just, uh, well-"</p><p>"You don't have to elaborate. I believe you."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>As always, classes were a bore. Astronomy was always fun, though. And Cassiopeia's spell work was getting better. Flying lessons weren't so easy for Cassiopeia but they came so naturally to Francis and, you guessed it, James Potter. </p><p>After classes ended, Cassiopeia ran to her dormitory. It was her birthday, she wasn't going to wear her sweaty robes all day. She threw on the navy blue jumper Francis got her, and a pair of flared plaid pants. She put a white headband and it complimented her dark hair beautifully. Once she was satisfied, she made her way down to the common room. Francis noticed her immediately and started fangirling.</p><p>"Oh my god! Cassie! You look gorgeous! The hair! The pants! Absolutely beautiful, you are."</p><p>She laughed, "Shove off."</p><p>"You look beautiful, Cassiopeia."</p><p>She turned around to see that same second year from this morning. "It's act-"</p><p>"What she means to say," Francis cut in, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Is thank you."</p><p>"Yeah," She muttered, "Cheers."</p><p>He grinned and walked over to his friends. Cassiopeia looped her arm through Francis' and they walked to the staircase of the dungeons. She let go and sighed.</p><p>Francis grinned, "Getting the idea you don't fancy the bloke."</p><p>"Where'd you get the idea that I did?"</p><p>He laughed, "I didn't. But he doesn't seem like the type to give up that easily."</p><p>"Ugh," She groaned, "Who even is he, anyways?"</p><p>"Name is-"</p><p>"Clark Shaw. And you're right, Greene, I don't give up that easily."</p><p>Cassiopeia turned to see the second year and it took everything in her to not roll her eyes. <em>Bloody hell. </em></p><p>She smiled, "Hiya Clark."</p><p>"There's that smile." He grinned. <em>What a stupid face.</em></p><p>"Yeah, Francis and I were heading to the library to study."</p><p>"I can-"</p><p>"Alone." Francis interrupted. He patted Clark on the shoulder before grabbing Cassiopeia's arm and dragging both of them out of Clark's sight.</p><p>"I bloody love you."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Anything for the birthday girl. He seems like a git anyways."</p><p>They both laughed and headed to the library. On the way there, they spotted Lily. Cassiopeia smiled. She adored Lily Evans. She'd never admit it but she truly loved the moments she spent with Lily. She walked up to her, Francis trailing behind.</p><p>"'Ello Evans."</p><p>Lily turned around, "Hiya Cassie. Francis. Happy Birthday."</p><p>"Cheers. So, uh, alright?"</p><p>She smiled, "Brilliant, in fact. I have a gift for you but I forgot to bring it. Didn't expect to run into you."</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>"Lil, some bloke fancies Cassie." Francis interjected.</p><p>Her eyes widened, "Is that so? And does Cassie-"</p><p>"Nope, no, not at all. She hates the git."</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Greene." Cassiopeia muttered.</p><p>Lily laughed, "You two arguing is hilarious."</p><p>"Well, Francis over here wants to tell the whole world about my life-"</p><p>"Oh, shush, Cassie. You were going to tell Lily anyways."</p><p>Lily giggled.</p><p>"Ah, well, I'll see you later, Cassie. Have fun and- Oh!" Francis pulled a drawing out of his pocket, "Give this to Sirius. Tell him I said happy birthday."</p><p>"I will. See ya!"</p><p>"Bye Lily!" He shouted, walking away. She waved goodbye. Cassiopeia and Lily stood silent for a moment. </p><p>"So, this-"</p><p>"No!" Cassiopeia shook her head, "Not Clark, please."</p><p>"Clark? Cassie, what kind of name is that?"</p><p>Cassiopeia threw her head back and laughed. "Seriously! And I'm twelve years old, what makes him think I want to date him?"</p><p>"Maybe he just fancies you."</p><p>"Mm-mm," She shook her head, "He's a bloody-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Who's the lad?" </p><p>Cassiopeia turned around to see Sirius and James. She looked back at Lily, who rolled her eyes. She gave her an apologetic smile. Lily only squeezed her hand and walked away. Cassiopeia turned around to a grinning Sirius and James.</p><p>"Nobody."</p><p>"Oh, come on, Cass. Who's this bloke?"</p><p>"Some second year Slytherin. His name is Clark Shaw."</p><p>James laughed, "Clark Shaw? Ah, he's on the Slytherin Quidditch team."</p><p>"He's a second year on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Cass, I think he sounds just lovely. Right, James?"</p><p>"He sounds rather excellent, Sirius."</p><p>Cassiopeia scoffed, "I hate you both." <em>And I hate that I can't tell anybody the truth.</em></p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"You look amazing!" Someone said, walking up to Cassiopeia. She almost rolled her eyes thinking it was Clark but, it wasn't. It was a dark-skinned girl with curly hair. She had the most beautiful smile Cassiopeia had ever seen. She almost felt like passing out.</p><p>"Uh, t-thank you." She stammered.</p><p>The girl giggled, "I'm Mary."</p><p>"Cassiopeia. But don't actually call me that. My name is- well, just. Uh, call me-"</p><p>"Her name's Cassie." Sirius broke in. </p><p>Mary smiled, "Well, Cassie, it was nice meeting you."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>Mary walked off leaving Cassiopeia breathless. <em>Merlin.</em> James poked her shoulder.</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"There she is! Okay, uh, I'll leave you and Sirius. Happy birthday."</p><p>She nodded, smiling. After James left, Sirius put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"So, where are we headed for our little birthday celebration?"</p><p>She grinned, "Well, we can't go to the Slytherin or Gryffindor dormitory. You hate the library-"</p><p>"Do not!"</p><p>"So, let's-"</p><p>"No. Not the library."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"We're not spending our birthday in a quiet area where people are studying."</p><p>She groaned, "Fine."</p><p>"Courtyard?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"What about-"</p><p>"Oh, wait!" She interrupted, pulling Francis' drawing out of her pocket, "This is from Francis. He says happy birthday."</p><p>Sirius unfolded the piece of paper and smiled when he saw what it was.</p><p>"He drew this?"</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>"Tell him I said cheers. This is amazing."</p><p>"I have one too."</p><p>Sirius grinned, "If anything I would've thought you fancied Francis."</p><p>"Why does everything have to be about romance? Francis and I? Just friends. Forever, just friends." </p><p>"Alright, fine. No fancying. It's us against the world today."</p><p>She laughed, "Us against the world forever."</p><p>
  <em>Forever.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Merry Christmas, 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - parental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia woke up to that same cold breeze from her birthday. She groaned and separated her curtains to find Francis sitting on her roommates bed. And talking with her. </p><p>She walked over to shut the door, slamming it. </p><p>"Hi!" She shouted, "How are you, Francis!"</p><p>He laughed, "Better, and you? I'm assuming jealous."</p><p>"No, I don't care who you talk to. Just shut the door next time. It's always freezing."</p><p>"It's barking mad." Her roommate, Lorene, said. </p><p>Francis patted her hand and walked over to Cassiopeia, wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed.</p><p>"Off me, Mr. Greene."</p><p>"Never," He teased, roughing up her hair. She batted his hand away and rushed to the bathroom. She could hear Lorene scoff. </p><p>"Why are you friends with her?" <em>Not this again. </em></p><p>Francis' laugh was muffled. "Because she's bloody amazing. And if you understood half the stuff she went through, you wouldn't be-"</p><p>Cassiopeia rushed out, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed Francis' arm and dragged him outside. Before she shut the door, she muttered, "Prat."</p><p>Francis threw his head back and laughed, "Slytherins are so-"</p><p>"Bloody irritating. I know."</p><p>"Uh," He pointed at her, "How'd you get dressed so quickly?"</p><p>She grinned, "I have quite a few talents."</p><p>He giggled but decided to change the subject.</p><p>"So, I've seen you packed."</p><p>She sighed, "Yeah, the train is leaving after breakfast. Have you packed?"</p><p>Francis waved his hand dismissively, "I'll do it later."</p><p>"And <em>I'm</em> the lazy one."</p><p>Francis laughed as they reached the common room. The thought of Francis being late or missing the train made her anxious. She grabbed his arm and dragged them back upstairs.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Shut up and lead me to your dorm."</p><p>Francis scoffed, "Come on, you-"</p><p>Cassiopeia glared at him, arms folded over her chest, jaw tightened. </p><p>He stiffened, "Oh, you're serious?"</p><p>"Mhm, now lead the way."</p><p>Francis grabbed her hand and walked to his dormitory. He busted the door open and Cassiopeia immediately grimaced.</p><p>"Blimey, it-" Her eyes widened as Francis' roommate walked out of the bathroom, a loose towel hung low at his waist. She turned into Francis, digging her face into his shoulder. </p><p>He rubbed her arm and whispered, "Sorry, Cassie." He then raised his voice, "Alright, lads, here's what we're doing. Milo! Go get dressed. There's a girl here. Oakley! Make it smell better or something. I can't handle this smell."</p><p>"Yes sir." They said in unison. Cassiopeia looked up and Francis smiled, apologetically. <em>Francis, with feelings? Wow. </em>He lowered his voice again.</p><p>"Just be grateful Snape wasn't here."</p><p>Her eyes widened, "You share a dorm with-"</p><p>"Yup. Absolute hell. But Oakley is rather lovely, aren't you Oak?"</p><p>Oakley smiled, "Sure am. Oh, and, nice to meet you, Cassiopeia."</p><p>"Please, call me Cassie."</p><p>He nodded and walked to the bathroom door, muttering something to Milo. Francis leaded her to his bed and sat her down. She stood right back up.</p><p>"You sit. I'm packing for you."</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia and Francis hauled their trunks to the train, groaning. They had missed breakfast because Francis kept getting distracted. Cassiopeia had several conversations with Milo and Oakley. She even had to hide when Snape came back, which dragged the time. There was snow falling all around and as the other students watched in awe, Cassiopeia and Francis were irritated.</p><p>"This is why you should've packed last night."</p><p>"Bugger off, Miss Black." Francis muttered.</p><p>"'Ello you two." Marlene said, putting her arms around Cassiopeia and Francis. Cassiopeia's mood was easily better but Francis just let go of her grip and walked faster.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Marlene whispered.</p><p>"He's just hungry. I'll buy him the whole trolley if I have to." </p><p>Francis stopped walking and turned around, smiling. "Would you?"</p><p>"If it comes down to that."</p><p>He beamed, walking back towards them. </p><p>Marlene nudged her, grinning. "How'd you do that?" She mouthed.</p><p>"I heard that, McKinnon! Well, I didn't hear it but I know what you said. And the answer is, Cassie just loves me too much."</p><p>"That, my good sir," She jabbed her finger on Francis' chest, "Is very true."</p><p>Marlene laughed.</p><p>"Here, Francis, I'll take that." Marlene said, taking the trunk from Francis. </p><p>He grinned, "You two are too good to me."</p><p>"Whatever." Cassiopeia said, jokingly.</p><p>They made their way to the train rather quickly. Marlene ran off to sit with a couple of her friends leaving Cassiopeia and Francis alone. They found a compartment but Cassiopeia only cared about looking for Sirius. She handed Francis a couple galleons in case the trolley came early and went searching for Sirius. She looked in every compartment until finally seeing James.</p><p>"There you- Uh, where's Sirius?"</p><p>James grinned, "Hey, Cassie!"</p><p>"Hi, James. Where's Sirius?"</p><p>"Bathroom. You can stay if you want. Peter'll be back too."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "Only for a bit. I can't leave Francis all alone."</p><p>"What's up with that?"</p><p>"Francis and I? What-"</p><p>"Are you finally confessing your feelings?" Sirius said, Peter right behind him. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Keep dreaming. Is Remus not here?"</p><p>Peter shook his head, "He didn't have anywhere to go. James offered but he wasn't allowed."</p><p>"Awe, poor Lupin. We could've stayed at Hogwarts."</p><p>Sirius scoffed, "You overestimate our parents, Cass. And anyways, you wouldn't leave Reggie alone for Christmas."</p><p>"Reggie?" A voice asked.</p><p>"Regulus." The Black twins said in unison. They turned around to see Clark. <em>Seriously? </em>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and Sirius immediately knew who it was. He laughed and put his hand out.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Clark."</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>"Oh, right! You have no idea who I am. I'm Sirius, Cassie's-"</p><p>"Twin brother," Clark shook his hand, "You have the same nose."</p><p>Cassiopeia stood up and pointed at Peter to sit down. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and grabbed Clark's arm. She dragged him to where Francis was, stuffing his face with chocolate. He stopped when he saw Clark.</p><p>"Sit." She pointed at the area across from Francis. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"Don't call me that. Listen, Clark-"</p><p>Francis grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"</p><p>She shrugged him off. "Clark, love, you seem like a great bloke. I like you, a lot, but not like that. How do I put this? Um. Let's be, uh, friends, okay? Only friends. I bet we'd get along if we tried. Maybe in, um, a couple years but not now. Can we do that?"</p><p>Clark grinned, "I'll wait as long as it takes." <em>Oh, bloody hell. Does he not get the message?</em> She smiled and jerked her head to the compartment door. He nodded and walked off leaving Cassiopeia with her head in her hands.</p><p>Francis nudged her, "Just tell him off."</p><p>"I can't do that. I don't want to hurt his feelings."</p><p>"That's fair. Here," He tapped his shoulder, "Take a nap."</p><p>She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>"Cass, wake up."</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned, "What time is it?"</p><p>"Late. But we're home. You haven't even greeted Reggie."</p><p>She sat up, "We're home? Like 12 Grimmauld Place?"</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>She looked around and noticed she was in the living room. She sighed. <em>Did I really sleep that entire time? </em>Almost out of nowhere,Regulus walked in and sat next to her.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey? Reg, come here." </p><p>Regulus laughed and wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for a good ten minutes because Cassiopeia didn't feel like letting go. Tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Regulus' eyes started watering. "Hey, Cassie."</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>Regulus laughed through his tears, "I wrote you everyday."</p><p>"It wasn't the same."</p><p>Sirius started sobbing, "I hate you both. Don't ever make me cry again."</p><p>All three of them laughed, just glad to be together again. Once the crying settled down, Sirius called Kreacher to make them tea. Regulus told them that their parents wouldn't be back until later. They sat there telling stories about Hogwarts as Regulus listened, contently. Cassiopeia was amazed at Sirius and James' friendship but she couldn't help but feel an ounce of jealousy. What if James was better? Or what if Sirius replaced her with James? It was agonizing thinking that James could mean more to Sirius than she did. What would-</p><p>"Cass, you okay?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "Yeah, just thinking."</p><p>"Reckon it's Francis. Ooh! Maybe Clark." Sirius teased.</p><p>Regulus furrowed his brow, "Clark?"</p><p>Cassiopeia slapped Sirius on the head. "Look what you did."</p><p>"Ahem! Elaborate, please."</p><p>"Right, sorry Reg. So, Clark is this second year Slytherin who fancies me or something. He's on the Slytherin Quidditch team apparently. Uh, he's a bloke. He-"</p><p>"He's beautiful," Sirius cut in, "Well, for a twelve year-old."</p><p>"Cassie, he sounds just excellent."</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes as Sirius and Regulus broke out laughing. <em>If only they'd ask about Marlene. Wait, um, not Marls. Why should they ask about her?</em> Cassiopeia snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her parents shut the door. They all sat up straight and Cassiopeia folded the blanket that was over her. Orion walked in.</p><p>"Sirius, stay. You two, out!"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Regulus walked out, giving Sirius an apologetic glance.<em> This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad.</em> Walburga was in the hallway waiting for them.</p><p>"Mother." Cassiopeia said. She heard murmurous arguing and something being thrown. That only led to her digging her nails into her palms. Regulus tugged on his jumper.</p><p>"Welcome home, Cassiopeia. Your brother is an absolute disgrace."</p><p>"No, he's-"</p><p>Walburga slapped her. She grabbed Cassiopeia's face with her hand and glared at her. "Listen to me, Cassiopeia. You're just as much a disgrace as your fucking brother. You're friends with mudbloods? Stupid girl. What's her name, eh?"</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything!"</p><p>Walburga slapped her again, leaving blood this time. Cassiopeia swallowed the lump in her throat and walked away. Regulus trailed behind but Cassiopeia only wanted to be alone. She went to the bathroom and analyzed the stinging hand print on her cheek. <em>Thanks, mum.</em> She changed into her pyjamas and as she brushed her teeth, there was a light knock at the door.</p><p>"Cass, it's me."</p><p>She immediately rushed to the door and saw a frail Sirius with his head down. She dragged him into the bathroom and hugged him. Sirius' shoulders started to shake sensing that he was crying and her eyes watered just thinking about what happened downstairs.</p><p>"I saw the mark. Mum do that?"</p><p>Cassiopeia finally looked at Sirius and gasped. "Dad do <em>that </em>?" She touched the bruise under Sirius' eye, gently. It was purple and already started to yellow on the outsides. He winced under her touch and she immediately pulled away.</p><p>"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded, "Yeah, I'll get Reg. It'll be like old days."</p><p>Sirius gave her a thumbs up and began to brush his teeth. She entered Regulus' room and gestured for him to come over. He put down the book and hugged Cassiopeia. She rubbed the back of his head, resting her chin on it. They headed to her room and saw Sirius already sitting on the edge of her bed.</p><p>"I, um, let's, uh-"</p><p>"Cass, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. Come on, let's go to bed."</p><p>She nodded. But as Regulus and Sirius snored away, she stood up all night. Maybe it was the long naps but she couldn't stop staring at Sirius' bruise. <em>Why us?</em> </p><p>***</p><p>December 23rd was a faint memory. Nothing but arguments and abuse from their parents. They did manage to get gifts for their friends. Not that it was easy, but it was manageable. December 24th was even less memorable. They were getting ready for the Black family Christmas dinner. It was the same boring, stupid dinner. All the preparing and clothes fittings were useless. But what could they do? </p><p>"Sirius, stop complaining about your outfit. I'm wearing a bloody maiden gown."</p><p>Regulus cackled, "You look exactly like mum in it."</p><p>Cassiopeia hit him with a pillow.</p><p>"It's only one night."</p><p>"Shut up." Cassiopeia and Sirius said in unison. It was about ten o'clock at night. They had a tradition of staying up until midnight but Sirius was hanging on my a thread. Currently, they were camping out in Regulus' room. Walburga and Orion were back to their continuous late night arguing; too busy to even care about their children.</p><p>Regulus nudged her, "You can go to bed if you want." </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>He pointed to Sirius, slumped on a chair. She giggled, shaking her head.</p><p>"I'm okay, Reg. Come 'ere. I got new muggle books and managed to bring one. Ever heard of Little Women?"</p><p>Regulus shook his head. She tapped her thigh, gesturing for him to lay his head on her lap. He smiled, resting his head. She started to read.</p><p>" 'Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,' grumbled Jo, lying on the rug. . ."</p><p>After an hour, Regulus had started snoring. She laughed, quietly, and moved his head onto a pillow. She went over and dragged Sirius onto the bed, next to Regulus. It took quite a while but she eventually did it. They lay there, side by side, snoring in peace. She took a quick picture before sitting on the other side of Regulus. She picked up the book and read for another forty minutes. Before she knew it, it was midnight. She kissed Regulus and Sirius on the forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas."</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Cassiopeia missed breakfast. She spent most of her morning sending out gifts and writing letters. Francis, Marlene, James, Lily, and even Peter and Remus. She gave Sirius and Regulus their gifts first only to miss Christmas breakfast with them. What was absurd was finding out Francis was back at Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss Black,</em>
</p><p>           <em>Ha Ha, I know how much you hate that. Anyways, got into a fight with my dad. It was about my mum, yay! That was sarcastic by the way. So basically we went to this restaurant and this really nice woman was there. She smelled like you. Blueberries and Amber. Ew, was that creepy? Sorry. Anyways, she reminded me of you and she was actually really sweet. Maybe even nicer than you. . . Joking! Her name is Evie. She and my dad were getting along perfectly and she was absolutely perfect for him. But when we got home he brought up mum and everything. He's bloody oblivious, Cassie. And things got so bad that he sent me back. He didn't know how to but he made it happen cause guess what? I'm in the common room right now. Ah, I'm making it sound so depressed. Fill me in on what's going on. I bet it makes my problems look like heaven. Hope you're okay. Merry Christmas! To you, Sirius, and lovely Regulus.</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                 <em>Miss you,</em> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                 <em>Mr. Greene</em></p><p>The letter made her laugh with tears stinging in her eyes. He would be all alone. Yeah, sure, Remus was there but that didn't necessarily make the two friends. They had a scarce six conversations. She put the letter inside one of her books and went down stairs. There, sat Sirius, Regulus, and her parents. Yay! </p><p>"Cassiopeia. What have you been doing?" </p><p>She smiled, "Lady issues."</p><p>Sirius bit his lip trying not to laugh. Walburga nodded solemnly. She sat next to Regulus and they ate in silence. Silverware clinking against the plates and glasses hitting the table. Swallows, gulps, and an occasional sneeze. <em>Happy Christmas, right?</em> </p><p>After breakfast, they got dressed immediately. <em>Regulus was right, I do look like mother.</em> Sirius wore his suit. Regulus and Orion as well. Walburga tightened Cassiopeia's dress to the point where she couldn't breathe. The Black Family members arrived at noon. A couple of other pure-blood families showed up too. It was a blood supremacy cult and the Black twins found it absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>"This collar is so itchy." Sirius whispered to Cassiopeia.</p><p>"It can't be as bad as this dress. I can barely breathe."</p><p>Before Sirius could answer, Walburga and Orion spoke. They gave a big, boring welcome speech and said "Merry Christmas!" like every past year. They chatted and drank alcohol. Cassiopeia tried to make conversation but it all led to gossip about Sirius. All she wanted to say was "He's my brother you wankers! Gryffindor or Slytherin, he's still Sirius. And I absolutely hate this family and all the absurd stuff that goes on in it!" but she just changed the subject or walked away. Sirius and Cassiopeia managed to rob a lonely Regulus and hide upstairs. </p><p>"I hate today."</p><p>Cassiopeia scoffed, "You hate every Christmas."</p><p>"It's not so bad." Regulus said.</p><p>Sirius laughed, "Says the one that doesn't get sucked into meaningless conversations. Got a couple relatives shaming my relationships with muggle-borns."</p><p>"Same here. Only from Uncle Cygnus though. Guessing Narcissa said something."</p><p>Regulus sighed, "It wasn't like this was going to be a surprise."</p><p>"Whatever. You got James' gift?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it was cute. I owled him."</p><p>"James Potter?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cassiopeia nodded, "Why?"</p><p>"I thought he was Sirius' friend."</p><p>Sirius cut in, "Well, he's hers too. Peter and Remus as well. But as I am to James, she is to Francis."</p><p>"Ah, I see."</p><p>"See what?" A loud voice asked. They turned around to see their cousin, Bellatrix, in the doorway. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hi, Bella."</p><p>She smirked, "Cassie, always a pleasure. But you hanging with mudbloods now?"</p><p>"Nope. Half-blood best friend."</p><p>"She a Slytherin?"</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned, "He is."</p><p>She nodded then glared at Sirius before leaving.</p><p>"She gives me the creeps." Sirius muttered.</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "It's the eyes."</p><p>"Or the wicked smile." Regulus added.</p><p>"Maybe the witch cackle."</p><p>All three of them laughed. They spent the rest of the time making jokes and talking about whatever came to mind. The night came to an end and all the guests left happily or drunk. The Black siblings came downstairs for tea and found their parents already in the kitchen.</p><p>"Regulus, go to your room. We'd like to speak with you two." Walburga said. Regulus nodded and walked out. Orion cleared his throat.</p><p>"You two have been an absolute dishonor to this family. Do you know how many people talked about you, Sirius? It was embarrassing. And Cassiopeia, how come thousands of people brought up your mudblood friends?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>Walburga scoffed, "Enough of that. You two will be sent back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. I can't even stand to look at you."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius looked at each other.<em> Yes, yes, yes.</em></p><p>"Yes mother." They both said solemnly. But Cassiopeia couldn't help but feel like she just entered heaven.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning they had the leave, Regulus was rather upset. Cassiopeia completely forgot about him but she didn't want to deal with more abuse. She knew Regulus didn't have to suffer but he'd be alone, again. That's exactly what she didn't want. But the leave was finalized and she couldn't tolerate being unloved by her parents. </p><p>"You ready to do this?" She whispered to Sirius.</p><p>He smiled, "More ready than I'll ever be."</p><p>"I still feel bad for leaving Reg."</p><p>"I can hear you both. Shut up and use the Floo Powder." Walburga called.</p><p>They immediately went quiet and walked up to the fireplace. Sirius went first leaving Cassiopeia alone with Walburga. As she was going to enter the fireplace, Walburga gripped her arm.</p><p>She lowered her mouth to Cassiopeia's ear. "Don't pull anything. And watch your brother."</p><p>Her voice sent a chill down Cassiopeia's spine. She was terrified. She only nodded and grabbed the Floo Powder. Not Sirius. She landed in Professor Dumbledore's office. Sirius was already talking to him when she showed.</p><p>"Miss Black, welcome."</p><p>Cassiopeia bit the inside of her cheek. She hated being called "Miss Black." Usually, Francis would just tease her but she forgot her professors and certainly the headmaster would have to call her that. She didn't like being known for her blood supremacist family.</p><p>"Thank you. Um, is breakfast still open?"</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, the old man frightened her. She would never be able to stand up to him. Or even raise her voice near him. He was far more powerful than her mother.</p><p>Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the office.</p><p>"I think I'll go back to the dorms. You can come too."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "In the Gryffindor dormitories? Some magic spell will kick me out or something."</p><p>"I can sneak you in."</p><p>"Sure. But another time, I have to see Francis."</p><p>Sirius furrowed his brow, "He's here?"</p><p>"Yeah. Something happened at home."</p><p>"Oh, then go. Go, stop stalling!" </p><p>She started sprinting. "You were the one who was stalling!" She called over her shoulder.</p><p>"Whatever!" He called back.</p><p>She made her way to the dungeons and used all of her breath to get to the common room. When she entered, Francis was in his usual arm chair, sketching something. She was panting and had her hands on her knees struggling to breathe.</p><p>"H-hey. . . Mr. Greene. M-miss me?"</p><p>Francis turned around and laughed. He walked up to her and draped her arm over his shoulder. Francis carried her over to the couch and she started to calm down.</p><p>"I seriously need to exercise."</p><p>Francis grinned, "No you don't. I think you just have asthma."</p><p>"Asthma? What is that?"</p><p>He laughed, "You're one of the smartest people I know and you don't know what asthma is?"</p><p>"No. . ."</p><p>"My dad has it. It's this condition where your airway becomes inflamed. I think yours is minor but it causes difficulty in breathing and occasional chest pain. Do you ever have trouble breathing?"</p><p>Cassiopeia glared at him, "No, that's why I almost died six minutes ago."</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. So, I read somewhere that it can be cured. Or I can just get you an inhaler with sparkles on it."</p><p>"I'll be fine, really. Now let's catch up."</p><p>Francis closed his sketchbook.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, Cassiopeia was awoken by Francis. She looked at the door and saw it was open. <em>He never listens.</em> </p><p>"Francis, close the bloody door!"</p><p>"Calm down." He said, walking over to close the door. She put the covers over head and shoved her face into her pillow.</p><p>Francis laughed, "It's ten o'clock."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>"Yeah, I let you sleep in. At breakfast, Sirius asked for you. Too bad you were slumped."</p><p>She hit him with her pillow.</p><p>"Get dressed. Sirius and Remus are outside waiting."</p><p>She got up, "They are?"</p><p>"Probably making jokes with The Bloody Baron."</p><p>She laughed, "Give me ten seconds." She rushed to the bathroom and heard Francis say, "That is physically-" but he stopped when she came out fully dressed. He gaped at her.</p><p>"How do you-"</p><p>"I shall never tell. Now, let's go."</p><p>They happily walked out of the common room and saw Sirius and Remus there, laughing. They noticed the two Slytherins and greeted them.</p><p>"Hi!" Sirius and Remus said in unison. The two boys smiled at each other.</p><p>"'Ello." Cassiopeia said back. </p><p>"Hi, hi, hi. So, where are we going?" Francis asked.</p><p>Sirius grinned, "Follow me."</p><p>They followed Sirius upstairs, down the hall, outside, and to the Black Lake. It was complete ice and the smallest snowflakes had started falling from the sky. Sirius was holding a bag the entire time and none of them realized it until now. He pulled out four pairs of ice skates. His signature ones which Cassiopeia recognized. Two black pairs and ice skates Cassiopeia immediately recognized. They were hers. Navy blue with <em>C.B</em> printed on the sides in cursive, white ink.</p><p>"Oh my god! You found them!"</p><p>Francis and Remus looked at Cassiopeia, confused expressions plastered on their face. Sirius just grinned, nodding slowly. He gave her the ice skates and passed the other two to Francis and Remus. As they were tying the laces, Francis whispered to Cassiopeia.</p><p>"I've never been ice skating."</p><p>She giggled, "This will be fun."</p><p>"No, seriously, Cassie. What if I die?"</p><p>"You won't die!" Sirius called out. Him and Remus were already on the ice. Remus was surprisingly talented at ice skating. He was probably better than Sirius; just don't tell him that.</p><p>"If I do, it's your fault!" Francis called back. </p><p>Cassiopeia nudged him. "Y-you're. ." She started coughing which quickly turned into choking. Francis looked at her in concern.</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>She continued coughing, not being able to bare a word. The hacking and coughing got louder making Sirius and Remus stop in their tracks. Francis wrapped his scarf around her.</p><p>"Remus, come here!"</p><p>Francis and Remus both draped one of her arms over their shoulders. Sirius removed her ice skates and kept asking her questions; none that she could answer because she couldn't necessarily speak. They made their way into the school and rushed to the infirmary.</p><p>"How- Cassiopeia, dear, are you alright?"</p><p>The coughing had gone down and she nodded. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Idiot." Sirius muttered. He raised his voice, "No, she's not alright. Remus, Francis get her on one of the beds. Can I speak with you, Madam Pomfrey?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. But I need to help your sister first."</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey went into her office and came out just as quickly. She made her way to Cassiopeia and handed her a drink.</p><p>"Take this."</p><p>Cassiopeia took a sip and grimaced but the coughing calmed down a bit. She took a breath before chugging down the rest of the drink. Gross. She had her eyes closed for a minute and opened them to see Francis and Remus sitting in chairs by the bed. Sirius was pacing, rubbing his hand over his face. </p><p>"Guess you were right, Francis."</p><p>Sirius stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. He squeezed her hand and looked at Francis. "Right about what?"</p><p>"Asthma, it's-"</p><p>"A condition," Madam Pomfrey broke in, "It can be cured but that's depending on how bad it is. Cassiopeia's seems to be minor but this coughing outbreak could be from the flu. I'll have to keep her for a couple days."</p><p>"Great." Sirius muttered.</p><p>"I'll leave you. Do you need anything?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head, "No, thank you."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey smiled and walked away. Sirius had this head in his hands. Francis and Remus kept glancing at each other.</p><p>"I'm okay, you know?"</p><p>Sirius scoffed, "No, you're not. Uh, Remus, Francis?"</p><p>The two boys looked up.</p><p>"You can go if you want. Reckon you two are hungry."</p><p>"Sure, we'll be back," Francis patted Cassiopeia's head causing her to laugh a little. "Take care, Miss Black."</p><p>"Bye, Cassie." Remus said. She waved and watched the two boys walk away in silence. Sirius sighed.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>She grinned, "The feeling is mutual."</p><p>"I'm serious, Cass."</p><p>"I know you're Sirius. You're Sirius Black."</p><p>Sirius smiled, trying not to laugh at her stupidity, "You're so bloody irritating."</p><p>"And tired. Want to watch me sleep for three hours?"</p><p>"I can't if I'll be sleeping too."</p><p>"Whe-"</p><p>Before Cassiopeia could finish speaking, Sirius jumped on top of her. He slid next to her and they squished together on the small bed. Falling asleep didn't take so long.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - talk of parental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Cassiopeia's surprise, Sirius practically lived at the infirmary with her. Remus and Francis came by often and they started to bond because of it. It was sweet, seeing them become friends. Sirius talked about girls every time Cassiopeia wrote to Marlene. She said it was to Regulus and Sirius, being oblivious as always, believed her. She thought it was funny. She was a closeted lesbian and he talked about girls every time she wrote to them. He asked about boys but she just shrugged and said, "Eh." </p><p>It was awkward, not being able to tell Sirius. She felt like there was a shield over her and she couldn't remove it. She thought about it often. Coming out to Sirius felt far more risky than telling her mother off. Only one had fifty-fifty chance of a good outcome though.</p><p>Cassiopeia was released from the infirmary on New Years Eve. It was exciting, spending New Years somewhere new. Sirius arrived when she was finishing cleaning up.</p><p>"Hey, Cass."</p><p>"Sirius. Pleasure to see you, good sir."</p><p>Sirius grinned, "The pleasure is all mine, madame."</p><p>They both laughed at the fancy remarks. Cassiopeia grabbed her bag before looping her arm through Sirius' and marching out together. She found Remus and Francis waiting outside. Francis hugged her.</p><p>"I bloody missed you."</p><p>She laughed, "I just got my breathing back. Don't suck all of it out."</p><p>He loosened his grip, giggling. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're better."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>He grinned, "Yeah, I'm disgusting. Caring for your best friend? Ew, absolutely revolting."</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Remus laughed, "Welcome back, Cassie. The infirmary isn't so bad after a while."</p><p>"Noted. And, thank you."</p><p>He nodded. "Can I steal-"</p><p>"All yours. He's irritating me with his brotherliness."</p><p>"Oi!" Sirius said. Cassiopeia laughed and pushed him towards Remus. She waved goodbye to the two of them and whisked Francis away.</p><p>"So are you going to explain the bruise on your stomach?"</p><p>Francis sighed, "Figured it was about time."</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"Look, Cassie. He's-"</p><p>"What. Did. He. Do."</p><p>He shrugged, "Things got heated. He threw a candlestick and it accidentally hit me, that's all. The bruise is already clearing up. But when did you notice it?"</p><p>"Okay, one, accidentally? And two, the day we were supposed to go ice skating. In my dorm. Your shirt was lifted and there it was. Also, are you okay?"</p><p>"It doesn't hurt anymore. And yes, accidentally. Cassie, can we please talk about-"</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Let's change the subject."</p><p>"Anymore Regulus stories?"</p><p>She smiled, "Yeah."</p><p>***</p><p>At dinner, Remus and Sirius walked up to Cassiopeia and Francis.</p><p>"We have an idea."</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned, "Okay. Sit down first."</p><p>"At the Slytherin table?"</p><p>"Yes, Remus," Francis smirked, "At the Slytherin table."</p><p>Sirius nudged him and the both of them sat down. Remus didn't even hesitate to start eating, causing Sirius to laugh.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>Remus smiled, "I'm hungry."</p><p>"Let him eat, Sirius. Now, this plan?"</p><p>"Right. So, it's New Years."</p><p>Francis nodded, "Yeah. That's been established."</p><p>Cassiopeia kicked his leg. "Sirius, continue."</p><p>"Okay, so I have fireworks. And Remus and I were thinking about setting them off at midnight, for New Years. And we were wondering-"</p><p>"Yes." Francis cut in. Sirius and Remus grinned.</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head, "Wait. I'm all for this but where are we doing it?"</p><p>Remus spoke, "Courtyard. Then we go to the Astronomy Tower and watch it all happen. We'll set timers and everything."</p><p>"Sounds good. So, um, where are these fireworks?"</p><p>"Our dorm. But there's too much so we need your help carrying all of them."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Cassie, it's your worst fear. Entering the Gryffindor dormitories."</p><p>"Shut up. We'll go now."</p><p>Francis elbowed her, "I'm still eating."</p><p>"Same here." Remus said.</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius smiled at each other. They all chatted as Francis and Remus finished eating. There was something so comforting about the vacany in Hogwarts. Yeah, there were a couple other people there but in the moment, it felt like it was only the four of them. Like nothing else mattered. She only ever got that feeling with Marlene. But why? She didn't understand it.</p><p>"Cass," Sirius nudged her, "You ready?"</p><p>She looked up and saw all three of them eyeing her. She nodded and they started walking to the Gryffindor dormitories. Before they entered, Cassiopeia stayed back. Sirius laughed.</p><p>"You'll be fine."</p><p>"But, it's a bit early. Midnight isn't for another five hours."</p><p>Francis grinned, "Then we can hangout in your worst nightmare for a couple hours."</p><p>"It's not- Whatever. Let's go."</p><p>Remus said the password and they all walked in. When Cassiopeia walked in, she felt like she was being hugged. The common room was much more comforting than the Slytherin one. She looked at everything she possibly could. The big windows, all the red and gold, the banners, the big fireplace, and all the small trinkets everywhere. </p><p>Francis noticed her staring and nudged her. "Still your worst nightmare?"</p><p>"This place is so much better than the Slytherin common room."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"It's always freezing in there. And it smells like mint but here, it smells like autumn. Like the smell of autumn."</p><p>Sirius scoffed, "And you hate mint?"</p><p>"No, it's just not as comforting."</p><p>***</p><p>Three hours later, all four of them were in the courtyard setting up the fireworks.</p><p>"Where did you two learn how to do this?"</p><p>"A lot of reading." Sirius said.</p><p>"That must've been horrible for you, Sirius."</p><p>Sirius grinned, "Shove off, Francis."</p><p>They spent the next hour putting spells on the fireworks making sure they went off at midnight. By the time they finished, there was still an hour to spare. They snuck into the Astronomy Tower and chatted for the remainder of time.</p><p>"We should've brought food."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "It's funny that you think we didn't. Here." She threw a bag to Francis and he opened it to find tons of foods and treats.</p><p>"Marry me, Cassie."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just one-"</p><p>"Not literally, Sirius."</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>"What would you guys do if I said I was tired?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "We'll wake you up. You can sleep on my shoulder if you'd like."</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>Remus fell asleep rather quickly. Once he started snoring, lightly, Sirius whispered to her.</p><p>"Fancy Remus now?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "No. And I don't fancy Francis. I don't fancy Clark. I don't fancy any bloke. I let Reg sleep on my shoulder! For merlin's sake, Sirius."</p><p>"I was only teasing. I'm sorry, Cass."</p><p>"It's fine. Uh, Francis, pass me a pasty."</p><p>Francis looked up, his mouth full. "Uh."</p><p>Sirius laughed, "You ate all of them?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>All three of them laughed and began to have a conversation about Quidditch. Not that Cassiopeia knew anything, but she listened contently. Francis and Sirius were so invested in their conversation that all of them almost missed midnight. Cassiopeia realized it was eleven fifty-eight and shook Remus awake.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"It's almost midnight, come on."</p><p>Remus got up and all four of them walked to the edge. They waited a couple seconds before they were in awe of the sight. Dozens of different colors bursted into the sky. It was magnificent.</p><p>"Happy New Years!" Sirius shouted.</p><p>"Happy New Years!" The rest of them repeated.</p><p>
  <em>Here's to 1972.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Just Kissed. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day everybody came back to Hogwarts. Cassiopeia and Francis didn't really care about who came back. I mean, sure, they had friends but it's not like the two of them would run up and hug Gryffindors. This rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was absolutely insane and pointless. Cassiopeia didn't understand why they had to stay away from each other. But everything came back to normal.</p><p>The students arrived. They unpacked and greeted each other. The next day classes started and everything was back to before. School, friends, and more rivalry. Nothing changed.</p><p>***</p><p>Everything was the same until January thirtieth; which also happened to be Lily Evans' birthday. The first prank started at breakfast. Sirius advised Cassiopeia to not come to breakfast at a specific time. Although confused, she listened. Her and Francis ate and left a minute before Sirius' warning. As they walked out, they heard explosions. They turned around to see the Slytherins covered in paint. Red paint. Cassiopeia noticed Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all snickering. </p><p>She grabbed Francis' arm and walked out of the Great Hall.</p><p>"That was wicked." He remarked.</p><p>"And a good thing we weren't there."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Did you see all of them? It had to have been a Gryffindor."</p><p>"Surely. But, uh, I have to find Lily before class."</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead. I'll meet you in Transfiguration."</p><p>She waved and walked towards. . . well she didn't really know where she was headed. <em>Where could Lily be? </em>She thought she should wait by the Gryffindor house until a familiar girl walked by.</p><p>"Mary!"</p><p>Mary looked up at her and smiled. "Hey."</p><p>"Do you, by any chance, know where Lily is?"</p><p>"She should be in the library but classes are starting soon so I don't know for how much longer."</p><p>She nodded, "I see. Cheers, Mary. It was nice seeing you."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>Cassiopeia then walked swiftly to her Transfiguration class. She hoped Professor McGonagall wouldn't give her detention for being tardy. She already had two. To her luck, she made it right in time. She sat down next to Francis and sighed.</p><p>"Find Lily?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Francis opened his mouth to speak but the professor walked in. They both pulled out their stuff and the class started. </p><p>***</p><p>Classes bored on for hours. When they were finished, Cassiopeia dragged herself to her dorm. When she reached her bed, she jumped onto it and sighed in relief. She heard her roommate scoff.</p><p>"You're that lazy?"</p><p>"Shove off, Lorene."</p><p>"Whatever. So, is Francis-"</p><p>Cassiopeia threw a pillow at her. "No!"</p><p>She frowned and walked out of the dorm. Cassiopeia groaned and rolled off her bed. She looked underneath for Lily's birthday present. There it sat, lonely, with a purple bow. She picked it up and trotted down stairs. In Francis' favorite arm chair, sat Clark. <em>Great.</em> She tried to avoid his eye and thought she succeeded until he came up behind her. She was right at the exit.</p><p>"Who's birthday is it?"</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>Clark smirked, "Would you want-"</p><p>"To help you? No. Now, goodbye!" She rushed out of there as fast as she could. Completely forgetting about her asthma, she ran. She ran until she was caught with a familiar face. Marlene. She saw Marlene regularly but it still made her happy, seeing her. She walked up to her, panting.</p><p>"H-hi. . . McKinnon."</p><p>"Ran here?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Here," Marlene pulled out a small vile, "Drink this."</p><p>Cassiopeia eyed the drink suspiciously but drank it in one gulp. After, her breathing got easier. She felt her cheeks get warm. She didn't know that Marlene cared that much.</p><p>"Cheers, McKinnon."</p><p>"My brother has asthma. Those help his breathing."</p><p>"I'll have to meet him one day. We can bond over our struggles."</p><p class="">Marlene laughed. A pretty, warm laugh. Something that turned Cassiopeia's insides into knots. <em>Merlin, what is going on with me?</em></p><p>"So, uh, do you know where I can find Lily?"</p><p>"Library. What'd you get her?"</p><p>Cassiopeia looked at the box then at Marlene and smirked. "You'll see."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Lily will like it and that's all that matters."</p><p>Marlene grinned, "I'm sure she will."</p><p>"Stop that. You're making me hesitant."</p><p>She laughed, "Don't be. Now, don't let me distract you. Go see the birthday girl."</p><p>"Yeah, okay. See ya!"</p><p>"Bye, Cassie!"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled the whole way to the library. <em>Do I fancy McKinnon?</em> That was impossible, she thought. She couldn't. I mean, they were just friends. And Marlene was one of her first female friends. Maybe she was just confused. Or not. Who knew at this point. All that mattered right now was Lily Evans. She walked into the library and spotted the red-head right away.</p><p>She walked up and hugged her from behind causing Lily to jump.</p><p>"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>Lily turned around and smiled at Cassiopeia. "No worries. That for me?"</p><p>Cassiopeia held up the box. "Yes, but let's open it somewhere more private. I don't want you to scream while people are trying to study."</p><p>"It's that good?"</p><p>"I'd say it is."</p><p>Lily grinned and slipped her hand into Cassiopeia's. The two walked out together; one holding books and the other holding a birthday present. Lily led them to an empty classroom that Cassiopeia recognized. It was one her and Marlene would use often. Her cheeks heated up again and Lily noticed.</p><p>"Thinking about something? Or someone?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smirked, "No."</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Um, how about you open this first."</p><p>Lily took the gift from Cassiopeia's hand and unwrapped it slowly. Inside of the unwrapped box was a snow globe. There was a lily sprouting from the snowy ground. On the sides of it, sat two figures. Lily and Cassiopeia. They had hats, scarves, gloves, and big jackets. There cheeks were rosy and they were smiling at each other.</p><p>Cassiopeia saw Lily's eyes go wide. Lily was speechless.</p><p>"It's not that good but-"</p><p>Before Cassiopeia could finish her sarcasm, Lily's lips were pressed against hers. Her eye's widened in surprise but she immediately closed them, pressing into the kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss. No tongue or anything lustful. It was sweet just like Lily's lips. When they separated, Lily put her hand to her mouth.</p><p>"Cassie, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Cassiopeia cupped Lily's face in her hands. "I'm not. Happy birthday, by the way."</p><p>"So, you're. . ."</p><p>"Lesbian, yeah, I guess I am. You?"</p><p>"I have no idea. All I know is that I really enjoyed that kiss."</p><p>Cassiopeia giggled, "The feeling's mutual. But, um, can you maybe not tell-"</p><p>"Of course! What happened in this room stays in this room."</p><p>She smiled, "We're not too young or anything right?"</p><p>Lily laughed, "I doubt so. And it felt better than words."</p><p>"So, did you like the present?"</p><p>"You are so oblivious."</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned, "I was only teasing."</p><p>"Do you want to help me study?"</p><p>"What class?"</p><p>"Any, really. Minus Potions, though. I have that covered. Anything specific you need help with?"</p><p>Cassiopeia thought for a moment.<em> I just kissed a girl. I KISSED A GIRL!</em> Thoughts swarmed in her mind but she pushed them out realizing she left Lily unanswered.</p><p>"Charms. You?"</p><p>"Astronomy."</p><p>She smiled, "My best class. Come on, let's go be boring."</p><p>"Studying can be fun!"</p><p>"Key word, can. And it will be, but only because you'll be there."</p><p>Lily smiled, pulling out her books and homework.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa, I just kissed a girl.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Francis' Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i meant to post this yesterday because it was the actual 27th but i got very tired so sorry for the late chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassiopeia thought about January thirtieth, a lot. It ate at her and followed her everywhere. She was twelve and experienced her first kiss. It made her happy, but it also killed her. She wanted to tell Francis, or Sirius, or Regulus. Maybe even Marlene. But she knew she couldn't. Not unless she wanted to take a big risk. But her concerns didn't matter right now. It was her best friend's birthday.</p><p>She woke up to Francis in her room talking to Lorene. Of course, the door was left open.</p><p>"Francis, I love you with all my heart but, please, for merlin's sake, close the bloody door."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Good morning to you too."</p><p>"Right. Happy birthday, you git."</p><p>"It's your birthday?" Lorene asked. She batted her eyelashes the way most girls would at some attractive sixth year. But no, Lorene wanted Cassiopeia's carrot top best friend. </p><p>"It certainly is. Now, present."</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, grinning. She handed Francis a box with decorative wrapping paper and a green bow. "Hope you like it, Mr. Greene."</p><p>He opened it to find the promised record player from their talk on November third. He smiled, "How'd you get it? What interesting muggle did you nick it from?"</p><p>"It's actually mine, well, yours now. And to answer that question, it was just sitting by a bench. There was a stray white cat with a black eye sitting by it. The cat was very friendly."</p><p>"You wouldn't possibly give me this."</p><p>"No? Then why's your name on it?"</p><p>Francis looked at his name engraved on the record player. He looked up and set the gift aside. He ran up and hugged her. She laughed.</p><p>"It seems like you hate it."</p><p>"You and your bloody sarcasm."</p><p>Lorene cleared her throat, "What's so good about this thing?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, a fake smile. "Ah, Lorene, it is very good because box thing plays music. You put vinyl on rotate thing and press the needle on it. Then make happy music and everybody is happy."</p><p>Francis laughed causing Lorene to frown. She did that a lot. </p><p>"Out of all of our roommates, why do I always get stuck with you?"</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned, "Because Gwen and Misty don't like you either, but they're actually smart and leave early."</p><p>"That's such a lie."</p><p>"Whatever. Francis, wait outside."</p><p>Francis nodded and walked outside. Lorene sneered at Cassiopeia which only got her an eye roll from her. Cassiopeia dressed and walked out, ignoring Lorene. The two would never get along. She met Francis outside the dorm and they rushed to breakfast. Before entering the Great Hall, they ran into Marlene.</p><p>"Marls, hey."</p><p>"Cassie. Francis. Hello."</p><p>"Want to know something?"</p><p>Marlene grinned, "What is it?"</p><p>"It's my birthday!" He shouted into her ear.</p><p>"I know. Cassie told me. Happy birthday."</p><p>"Cheers. So, um-"</p><p>Cassiopeia elbowed him, "What is it with you and gifts?"</p><p>"Not my fault."</p><p>Marlene laughed, "Don't worry, I got you something. Here."</p><p>Francis took the gift and unwrapped it, rapidly. It was a sketchbook. Cassiopeia saw Francis smile so wide she was worried his mouth would break.</p><p>"I love it, Marlene."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "Wanna eat with us?"</p><p>"I already ate. I have to meet up with Lily. Care to join?"</p><p>"Cassie would love to, but I'm hungry. You all can go frolic about."</p><p>"Frolic? Francis, shut up. We'll catch up with you two later."</p><p>Marlene nodded, "Sure. Have fun."</p><p>"Bye Marlene!" Francis called.</p><p>The two of them entered the Great Hall. Francis smiled at the breakfast that spread out on the table. If there was one thing Francis loved most in the world, it was food. And Cassiopeia loved seeing his face light up. As they dug into their food, Regulus' letter came attached to something. A gift. </p><p>"It your cousin's birthday or something?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head. "No. It might be for you."</p><p>Francis furrowed his brow.</p><p>She handed Francis the box. "Just hold it, okay? Let me read the letter first."</p><p>
  <em>Dear Cassie,</em>
</p><p>             <em>I attached a gift to this and you're probably very confused but let me explain. You've been droning on about Francis' birthday for the past two weeks. I thought maybe I'd get him a gift too. After all the stories I've heard about Francis, I think I know him well enough. You might be really surprised by the gift but it was with my best intentions. Tell him I said happy birthday. Also, I miss you. You accidentally left Little Women here, by the way. I found it yesterday. Can't believe neither of us realized. Anyways, I've been reading it and it's amazing. Did you finish reading it? I don't want to spoil anything but I really want to bond over it. Okay, this is it before Mum catches me. Have fun.</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                    <em>Love,</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                           <em>R.A.B</em></p><p>"It's for you. Reg says happy birthday."</p><p>Francis smiled, "That's sweet."</p><p>"Aren't you obsessed with presents? Why aren't you opening it?"</p><p>"I'm enjoying the moment. Your brother barely knows me and <em>he</em> got me something. My dad hasn't sent me anything yet."</p><p>Cassiopeia's smile fell. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Mhm. But key word, yet. Tell Regulus I said thank you."</p><p>"You can write him, you know?"</p><p>Francis laughed, "I'd get too awkward. Wouldn't know what to say."</p><p>"How about 'Cheers, Regulus. I really appreciate your gift.'"</p><p>"I haven't even opened it."</p><p>"Then open it."</p><p>Francis unwrapped the gift slowly. Honestly, Cassiopeia didn't know what to expect. What could Regulus possibly get Francis? What Francis unwrapped made her gasp. It was Regulus' quill and ink set. His best one. The thing he valued the most because he enjoyed writing as much as Francis enjoyed drawing.</p><p>"This is, just, I don't even- Wow."</p><p>"That's his most valuable possession."</p><p>Francis looked up, "You're lying."</p><p>"Nope. Guess you really mean something to him."</p><p>"Tell your brother-"</p><p>"I'm not telling him anything. You're the one with a sophisticated quill set."</p><p>Francis grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it later. Let's hang with Marlene and Lily."</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>***</p><p>Francis, Cassiopeia, Lily, and Marlene spent hours together. They hid in an empty classroom laughing and making conversation. For the most part, they just enjoyed each other's company. Sirius came by in the middle of it. He gave Francis a birthday gift which surprised Cassiopeia but when she thought about it, it was only fair. Francis had given Sirius a gift and they got along well. What didn't surprise her was Remus' gift. Ever since her coughing incident, they had become good friends. It almost made her jealous.</p><p>After all the hours of fun, Francis had to go. Oakley and Milo promised him a small dorm birthday. Marlene had to go hangout with Mary and a girl named Dorcas. It was unsettling, the thought of Marlene with other girls. But she pushed that thought away when she realized her and Lily were alone.</p><p>They sat side by side, in silence. Cassiopeia grazed her fingers over Lily's. Their hands intertwined causing Cassiopeia to look Lily in the eye.</p><p>"You're blushing."</p><p>Lily giggled, "Am I?"</p><p>Cassiopeia lifted her hand to Lily's face and caressed her cheek. Nothing in the world mattered. It was just Lily Evans and her beautiful green eyes in front of her. She leaned closer so their foreheads were touching and they could feel each other's breath. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Lily smiled and whispered, "I'd like that."</p><p>Their lips met and butterflies swarmed in Cassiopeia's stomach. Everything was sweet and simple. They kissed for a minute before hearing the door knob. They immediately split apart, Lily picking up a book and Cassiopeia resting her head on Lily's shoulder, reading off it. The face that entered was James.</p><p>"Oh, hi, James!"</p><p>James grinned, "Hey, Cassie. Evans."</p><p>Lily grunted.</p><p>"What do you need, James?"</p><p>"I was looking for Remus."</p><p>"Well, he's not here so bye, James." Lily said.</p><p>James waved goodbye and walked out.</p><p>"I should go."</p><p>Lily kissed her cheek, "I'll see you."</p><p>"Yeah." Cassiopeia rubbed her thumb over Lily's cheekbone. Then she waved and left the room with a smile plastered on her face.</p><p>***</p><p>When it was late, Francis shook Cassiopeia awake.</p><p>"What?" She whispered.</p><p>"I can't sleep."</p><p>"Close the curtains and put a silencing charm on."</p><p>Francis did what she said and lay down next to her. Although Francis was taller than Cassiopeia, he was the little spoon. They lay cuddling in silence.</p><p>"Francis?"</p><p>"Don't worry, I closed the door."</p><p>She scoffed, "Not that. What happened?"</p><p>"My dad never sent me anything. So much for the best friend title. My dad and I did everything together but something changed in him."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>Cassiopeia touched his hair the way she touched Regulus'. </p><p>Francis laughed, "I thought he still cared."</p><p>"He does, Francis. Your dad cares a lot. He's just too wrapped up about your mum to realize how important you are to him."</p><p>"Can you, um, read me something?"</p><p>"I have The Bell Jar under my pillow."</p><p>"That'll do."</p><p>She nodded and pulled out the book. As she read, she could hear Francis' light breathing. He didn't snore or make any weird noises in his sleep. He just breathed lightly. The Bell Jar wasn't needed. Right when she pulled it out, he drifted to sleep.</p><p>"Goodnight, Francis." She whispered. "Happy birthday."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dearest Clark Shaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?" Francis muttered into his pillow.</p><p>Cassiopeia scoffed, "So it's okay for you to barge into my dorm but when I do it, you get all moody."</p><p>"Cassie!"</p><p>"Who'd you think it was?"</p><p>He rolled over so that he was facing her. "My millions of fan girls."</p><p>"He's lying, Cassie!" Oakley called out from the bathroom. Francis grinned.</p><p>"So, who visits you these days?"</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>"Oakley, who is this lovely lady?"</p><p>"Blonde hair, shorter than you, wears this green bracelet, uh-"</p><p>"Lorene?!"</p><p>Oakley walked out, pointing at her, "That's her name!"</p><p>"Look, Cassie-"</p><p>"You're hanging out with Lorene Rowle. Why? She's-"</p><p>Francis put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up and listen to me. I don't care about Lorene or any girl for that matter. She fancies me, I think. That's all. I don't fancy any girls. She just comes by to smother me. Cassie, I would never fancy anyone who dislikes you."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Oh." Francis repeated.</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Move over."</p><p>Francis shifted over to let Cassiopeia lay down. They lay side by side in silence. Snape's bed was made, he wasn't there. Nor was Milo. Oakley was in the bathroom.</p><p>"I have to tell you something."</p><p>Francis turned to look at her. "What is it?"</p><p>"Uh, so, I'm-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa! There better not be any snogging going on."</p><p>They looked up to see Milo staring at them.</p><p>"Not a chance. Hi, Milo."</p><p>"Hey, Cassie. Francis."</p><p>"Right, I'll go get dressed. Cassie, you can talk to Milo before we head out."</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged, "Okay. Where are we headed?"</p><p>Francis was too busy getting dressed to respond. Cassiopeia and Milo glanced and nodded at each other. Cassiopeia was closer to Oakley than she was Milo but they often stood in silence so this was nothing new. It was an uncomfortable silence that the both of them had gotten used to. Oakley walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>"You two seem like the best of friends."</p><p>"Shut up, Oakley." They said in unison. The two made eye contact in laughed. </p><p>Oakley smirked, "Magic."</p><p>Francis walked out. "Alright, let's go."</p><p>Cassiopeia waved goodbye and walked out with Francis. The two made their way to the common room and sat in their usual spots. Francis in his arm chair and Cassiopeia on the sofa. The distance was quite far but they managed. As they pulled out their books to study for exams, Clark plopped down next to Cassiopeia.</p><p>"Mind if I study with you?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged, "I don't care just don't bother me with your, uh-"</p><p>"With your charming grin, Shaw." Francis finished, trying not to laugh. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm only here to study. You could help-"</p><p>"Aren't you a second year. I have my own exams to study for."</p><p>Clark scoffed, "The day you don't cut me off is the day-"</p><p>"That you'll be proud of yourself? What? You want a medal?"</p><p>Francis threw a quill at her, "Cassie! Be nice."</p><p>"Right. Sorry, Clark. I don't mean to be rude." <em>Even though your stupid face irritates me.</em></p><p>"I find it quite entertaining."</p><p>She grumbled and opened her book a little too hard so that it hit Clark's thigh. He winced causing Cassiopeia to grin. It was the little things that made these exams worth studying for.</p><p>***</p><p>After three long and excruciating hours, Cassiopeia and Francis were finally done studying. They knew every last thing. Clark tried to engage in their conversations but Cassiopeia just ignored him. Francis was the nicer one out of the two. He made small talk with Clark or "apologized" for Cassiopeia's, how Francis would put it, unfriendliness.</p><p>"Fancy some food?"</p><p>Francis scoffed, "Do you seriously need an answer for that?"</p><p>"I could join you two."</p><p>Cassiopeia glanced at Clark and almost felt sympathetic. Francis gave her a <em>come on he's not that bad</em> look. She sighed, "Okay, yeah."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>Francis smiled, "Course. Come on."</p><p>The three of them made their way to the Great Hall in silence. Francis nudged her.</p><p>"This is awkward." He whispered.</p><p>"I know." She whispered back. She raised her voice, "So, Clark. . ."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I don't actually know. Don't you have something irritating to say?"</p><p>Clark laughed, "Uh, sure. You look pretty today."</p><p>Francis snorted as Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Cassie, get over yourself. He's obviously talking about me."</p><p>Clark scoffed, "As if."</p><p>Francis laughed but there was no joy in it. There wasn't a warm, fuzzy feeling in his laughter. It was dull and forced but Clark didn't seem to notice. Only Cassiopeia did.</p><p>"Uh, so books?"</p><p>Francis started eating, distancing himself from the conversation. Clark shrugged.</p><p>"Right, Quidditch boy hates reading. Typical."</p><p>"If I read your favorite book, you let me teach you how to play Quidditch."</p><p>"I have Francis for that," She squeezed his hand under the table, "But nice try."</p><p>"You like Quidditch?"</p><p>"Yeah, a bit."</p><p>"You should've come to our practices. I would have given you tips and everything. You can try out next year."</p><p>Francis smiled, "Yeah."</p><p>All three of them continued to talk but it was uncomfortable. Clark was oblivious so he didn't notice the tension but Francis was clearly bothered and Cassiopeia genuinely hated Clark. It was awkward and everything felt strange. <em>Why did Francis have to invite him?  </em>Clark droned on about. .  Well, they didn't really know. Cassiopeia groaned for the millionth time until looking up and seeing Marlene. She stared at her; nobody in the world mattered. But she didn't know why she was staring. <em>It's not like I fancy Marlene. That'd be ridiculous, right?</em></p><p> Francis nudged her, "Who are you staring at?"</p><p>"Nobody. I dozed off, that's all."</p><p>He nodded but Cassiopeia saw the suspicion in his expression. They didn't even realize Clark had started talking to another group of Slytherins. When they did, the two of them rolled their eyes.</p><p>"He's so bloody-"</p><p>"Irritating. I hear you say that every day."</p><p>"Every day? More like every hour."</p><p>Francis laughed. "I say we leave. Have some fun before exams tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, alright."</p><p>They walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring Clark's questions. Cassiopeia quickly winked at Marlene before running into Lily outside the Great Hall.</p><p>"Francis, Cassie, hi!"</p><p>"Hiya." Francis said. </p><p>Cassiopeia waved. "Remember Clark?"</p><p>"The bloke you admire so dearly."</p><p>Francis chuckled at the remark while Cassiopeia rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I was being nice, right? And suddenly he's eating with us but he's such a narcissist. He talks about himself. All. The. Time."</p><p>"I'll make sure to tell him how much you fancy him."</p><p>"I hate you and Francis."</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned, "I'll see you later, Evans."</p><p>"Bye Cassie. Francis."</p><p>"Byeeeeeeeee, Lily!"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Francis made their ways to the dungeons and made jokes the entire way. When they reached the common room, the two of them sat on Cassiopeia's usual sofa. </p><p>"You know what's mad?"</p><p>Francis shook his head. "What?"</p><p>"I hate Clark, like, a lot. But my parents would absolutely love him. His mum is a pureblood. His dad is half-blood. He's a Slytherin. Possible blood supremacist. And he's just everything I hate, which I know my parents would love."</p><p>"You hate Slytherins?" Francis gasped, sarcastically.</p><p>She grinned, "Shut up. You know what I mean."</p><p>"Yeah." He laughed. It almost felt like he was hiding something. Cassiopeia knew he liked Clark more than she did but something was amiss. <em>Did he fancy-</em></p><p>"Thinking about Evans?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sirius? Regulus? Me? Your par-"</p><p>She shook her head. "No. I was thinking about, uh, I was, um-"</p><p>"It's none of my business."</p><p>"Why do you always say that? Like aren't you ever curious?"</p><p>He smiled, "Yeah, all the bloody time. But like I said, it's none of my business. It's your choice whether you decide to tell me or not."</p><p>"I was thinking about you."</p><p>"Me? Why, Cassie, I'm so flattered." He changed his accent and swooned, in a teasing way.</p><p>She giggled, "Whatever."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the late chapter,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last day of first year. Cassiopeia did fairly well on her exams and that's all she needed. She made memories and friends; some that were more than friends. Although she missed her brother's birthday, she was glad to be at Hogwarts. It was his first birthday alone. But in three months, they'd be at school together and that's all the mattered. </p><p>"Last day. It was fun, eh?"</p><p>Francis smiled, "Yeah, it was. Can I write to you?"</p><p>"Do you have an owl?"</p><p>He shook his head. "But, I can get one. And if not, I'll cry everyday in agony screaming 'Cassie! Cassie! I miss you so much'." He started to cry hysterically. It caused a few Slytherins to turn their heads.</p><p>She laughed, "You're making a scene."</p><p>"Who cares, it's the last day. Stop staring, Wilkes!" He called out.</p><p>The two of them laughed at Rupert Wilkes scowling. Cassiopeia winked at him, teasingly, before getting up with Francis and walking out. They were supposed to meet their friends in the Astronomy Tower.</p><p>"You know-"</p><p>Someone ran into Cassiopeia, accidentally. "Oh, sorry. I didn't- Cassie, hi." Clark smiled, realizing who he had run into. Cassiopeia was going to damage her eyes if she kept rolling them but she couldn't help it.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Last day. Can you believe it?"</p><p>"Not at all. Now, we have to go. I'll see you next year. Bye!"</p><p>"Bye, Clark!" Francis added while he was being dragged by Cassiopeia. They made their way to the Astronomy Tower and even though they were late, only two other people were there. Mary and Lily.</p><p>"'Ello."</p><p>"Hiya, Cassie. Francis."</p><p>"Nobody else is here?"</p><p>Mary shook her head.</p><p>"Well, we have to get on the train soon."</p><p>Lily shrugged, "Marls was supposed to be here but she ran into this Ravenclaw boy. What's his name, Mary?"</p><p>"Christian."</p><p>Cassiopeia tensed up at his name. She completely forgot about Christian. It made her angry that Marlene fancied him. She didn't know why but she just felt uneasy. Jealous, maybe. <em>No, I couldn't possibly be jealous. I just don't want McKinnon to get hurt. </em></p><p>"Hi! Sorry, we're- Aha! I told you Evans would be here." Sirius said. James, Peter, and Remus all behind him. Lily frowned.</p><p>"Oi! Leave her alone, Sirius."</p><p>James smirked, "Not our fault she's friends with Snape."</p><p>Francis groaned. "Whatever! Where's Marlene?"</p><p>"I'm right here, sorry."</p><p>They all turned to see Marlene at the top of the stairs. They all greeted her and sat down. It was awkward for a bit until Sirius spoke.</p><p>"So, until next year?"</p><p>"I mean, this is supposed to be a farewell." Mary said.</p><p>"The train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes. Can't we just enjoy each other's company? Some of you may have lovely home lives but I don't so I'd like to savor these last ten minutes before we head to the train."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Lily agreed. </p><p>"Main question," James started, "Any enemies that were made this year?"</p><p>Lily scoffed, "You."</p><p>"Lily, I'm flattered you thought of me."</p><p>"One day, you two are going to be best mates." Francis laughed.</p><p>"Whatever. Did <em>you</em> make any enemies?"</p><p>Francis shrugged. "Not really. Most people like- Oh, wait! Snape. He hates me and the feeling is very mutual."</p><p>"We all hate Snivellus," Sirius laughed, then looked at Lily. "Well, most of us do."</p><p>"Peter, Remus, Marlene, Mary, any enemies?" Cassiopeia took the attention off of Lily. She felt bad about her getting targeted. </p><p>Peter and Marlene shook their heads. Remus just shrugged. Mary spoke.</p><p>"No, not necessarily. What about you, Cassie?"</p><p>Francis laughed, "A lot. The only people she doesn't completely hate are in this room."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Don't flatter yourselves."</p><p>"So, who are the unlucky lads?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Well, uh, there's Lorene Rowle. Clark Shaw. I hate Clark more than anyone I've ever met. Uh, Snape. Rupert Wilkes. Mulciber. That one Ravenclaw, Christian. My cousin's idiot boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. And, uh, I believe that's it. Maybe Francis' roommate, Milo."</p><p>"Wow, what'd you do, Cass?"</p><p>"What makes you think <em>I </em>did something?"</p><p>Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Did you?"</p><p>"Sirius," Remus broke in. </p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head, "No. And, look at the time! Let's go."</p><p>All of them said goodbye and departed, going their own ways. Once they reached the train, Cassiopeia and Francis spotted an empty carriage and plopped down.</p><p>"I get to meet your brother in three months."</p><p>Cassiopeia sat up. "That's right! You're going to love him."</p><p>"That I am."</p><p>Someone poked their head into their compartment, smiling. It was Lily. "Mind if I sit here?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>She sat down next to Cassiopeia, brushing her hand against hers. Cassiopeia's face turned red but Francis didn't seem to notice. He was busy talking to the person that was somehow behind Lily. Cassiopeia hadn't even noticed.</p><p>"I'm Tommie Drogace, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Francis. I've never seen you around."</p><p>Tommie smiled, "I'm a Hufflepuff. I tend to stay away from Slytherins. And I spent most of my time in the library or in my dorm. I probably seem like a-"</p><p>"No, not at all. You can sit with us, if you'd like."</p><p>Cassiopeia saw a light shade of pink grow into Francis' cheeks. Lily and Tommie didn't notice because they don't have every little detail of Francis engraved in their minds, but it was also very invisible. Her suspicion grew but she didn't want to be nosy. All four of them chatted until Lily grabbed Cassiopeia's hand and said she had to go to the bathroom. </p><p>"We'll be back." Cassiopeia said before dashing to the bathroom, holding Lily's hand. When they made it there, Lily locked the door and laughed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm going to miss you."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, "It's only three months."</p><p>"Still. I'll be in agony." She wailed, sarcastically.</p><p>"Gee, you sound like Francis."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>Cassiopeia cupped Lily's face in her hands. "No." She said before planting her lips onto Lily's. Lily  placed her hands on Cassiopeia's wrists. They enjoyed their last kiss before having to leave. Every time Cassiopeia kissed Lily, she felt all her problems go away. Sure, she was a witch, but the real magic happened in these moments.</p><p>***</p><p>She hugged Francis and Lily, tighter than usual, before having to break away and meet up with Sirius. There was a tear running down her face. Sirius squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Cass, it's okay."</p><p>"You and I both know that's not true."</p><p>He shrugged, "Yeah, but sometimes lying is better than the truth."</p><p>They spotted Walburga immediately and made their way over to her. Walburga gripped both their arms and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. They showed up in the living room where Regulus was quietly reading. Regulus looked up and beamed at seeing his siblings. Walburga had already left</p><p>"Reg!"</p><p>"Cassie," He ran up and hugged her, "I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>Sirius coughed, "I'm still here."</p><p>Regulus laughed, "Hi, Sirius."</p><p>"Come 'ere, baby brother."</p><p>Regulus squirmed in their embrace. "Don't call me that."</p><p>"You love it, Reggie, you just don't want to admit it." </p><p>They broke apart, Regulus rolling his eyes as Sirius grinned. The summer was going to be hectic, sure, but being with Sirius and Regulus made up for it. Sirius wanted to spend the summer with the Potter's but Cassiopeia was kind of glad their parents said no. She definitely wanted Sirius to be somewhere better than their home but she didn't think she could handle their parents alone. Also, Cassiopeia and Regulus without Sirius felt wrong.</p><p>"I finally won't be alone."</p><p>Cassiopeia looked up at a relieved Regulus and smiled sadly. <em>He was so alone and I'm worried about myself.</em> </p><p>"You won't ever be alone again, I promise."</p><p>"Yeah, Reggie, you'll always have us."</p><p>"Always?"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius smiled, "Always."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Summer, 1972</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This. Is. So. Agonizing." Sirius groaned.</p><p>Cassiopeia looked up from her desk and saw Sirius staring at the ceiling, sprawled across her bed. She laughed and threw a book at him. </p><p>"Read."</p><p>Sirius threw the book back at her. "No, I don't want to read <em>Charlotte Brontë</em>." He said, butchering her name. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, "It's only a few more weeks and then you can go back to replacing me with Potter."</p><p>"Replacing? That's rich coming from someone who spends all their time writing to Francis instead of spending time with her BROTHERS!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry."</p><p>"I was teasing. Also, James may be my best friend, but you always hold a special place in my heart."</p><p>"That's gross."</p><p>"Oh, ha ha."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "Kidding. I love you too."</p><p>"Are you two being all soppy again?"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius turned to see Regulus in the door way. "You're back!"</p><p>"Well, obviously."</p><p>Sirius patted the open area on Cassiopeia's bed. "How was it?"</p><p>"Well, Diagon Alley is still Diagon Alley."</p><p>"Not what he meant, Reg."</p><p>"Oh, you mean. . ."</p><p>"Mother? Yeah. Did she do anything?"</p><p>Regulus shrugged, "No. We just got everything I needed and she gave me a talk about muggle-borns but that's all."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Sirius instantly made eye contact. <em>What does he think about it? Does he agree with her? </em></p><p>"So, what do-"</p><p>"Did you meet anyone?" Cassiopeia interrupted. As much as she was curious, she wasn't going to pry on her little brother. Sirius shot her a look but Cassiopeia mouthed, "Not now."</p><p>Regulus didn't seem to notice what was going on between them and continued to speak gleefully. "I ran into someone named Avery."</p><p>"Gaspar Avery?"</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you two are friends now."</p><p>"Who is this Avery bloke?" Sirius furrowed his brows.</p><p>"Slytherin. My year. He's-"</p><p>"Cassie, you hate everybody. And I have to make friends too."</p><p>Cassiopeia frowned, "I thought I was your only friend. What happened to my loner baby brother?"</p><p>"Loner? Since when am I-"</p><p>Sirius laughed, "This is highly entertaining."</p><p>"Shove off, Sirius." They said in unison. All three of them laughed and talked about Diagon Alley until Regulus mentioned something. He mentioned that he saw a ginger boy at Flourish and Blotts. </p><p>"Wait, wait. How tall? And how pale was his skin? Did you see freckles?"</p><p>"Uh, about a couple inches taller than you. Very pale, like snow. And I only saw the back of his head but-"</p><p>"It had to have been Francis!"</p><p>Sirius shook his head, "Didn't you say he was in Ireland for the summer?"</p><p>"He came back four days ago."</p><p>"It was probably him, but I guess I'll have to meet him in a few weeks."</p><p>"Reggie, he's honestly great. And you'll see the connection between him and Cass except, she won't admit that she fancies him."</p><p>"Because I don't!"</p><p>"Yes, you do!"</p><p>"No, I- Whatever. Reg, you can also meet the great James Potter."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't bring my friends into this."</p><p>"You did it first!"</p><p>Regulus laughed, "I'm actually very tired, mind if I take a nap?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Sirius glanced at Cassiopeia, who shrugged and whispered, "I don't know." Maybe Regulus had wanted to change the subject before it lead to something they were both afraid of. Cassiopeia went back to her letter and continued to write. She lied to Sirius and explained that the letter had been for Francis but in reality it was for Lily. They'd been writing back and forth all summer. It was cute, at first, until things started getting more. . . platonic. She tried not to overthink it but the thought nagged her. <em>Did I do something?</em> I mean, they were never <em>really</em> dating. Just a couple of closeted gals kissing every now and then. She finished writing the letter and began writing one to Francis. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Greene,</em>
</p><p>               <em>Were you at Diagon Alley today? And more specifically, Flourish and Blotts? If so, why didn't you tell me? I could've gone with Regulus! Not that my mother would let me but I could've at least tried. And I could've introduced the two of you. Better yet, I could've seen you. It's been far too long. I know second year is in two weeks but this is agonizing. I need my witty best friend.</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                   <em>                                        With love,</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                       <em>Miss Black</em></p><p>She sealed the letter and gave it to her owl. Francis did what he said he would. He got an owl just to talk to Cassiopeia. She teases him about it but she's secretly pleased.</p><p>***</p><p>The day before Hogwarts made Cassiopeia extremely nervous, but also thrilled. She'd be away from her devilish parents and near her friends again. Also, Regulus wouldn't be alone. Except the only thing that bothered her was her and Sirius waiting impatiently for Regulus. They were in Sirius' room as Regulus was getting the same conversation they got. Of course, they had fresh bruises and scars. Like Cassiopeia had suspected, the summer was dreadful. They waited for hours until, finally, Regulus poked his head through the door.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"How'd it go?" Cassiopeia asked.</p><p>"Fine. Why?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged, "Just curious. Excited for Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Yeah," Regulus smiled, "I am."</p><p>"Well, you better get some rest, Reg."</p><p>"Yeah. Goodnight, Cassie. Goodnight, Sirius."</p><p>"Night, Reg." </p><p>"G'night, Reggie."</p><p>Regulus waved and walked off to his room. Cassiopeia and Sirius sat side by side, in their silk pajamas, still curious. Sirius flopped back, laying on his bed. Cassiopeia did the same.</p><p>"You think they got to him?"</p><p>Cassiopeia turned her head to look at Sirius. "No, I don't think so."</p><p>"Well, he always was the better Black child."</p><p>"That's because he had to grow up watching us get tortured by our parents. He didn't want to go through the same thing."</p><p>"I suppose so. But he was acting. . . different."</p><p>"We talked to him for one minute. He's fine."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm probably overthinking it. You excited?"</p><p>"For Hogwarts?"</p><p>"What else, idiot?"</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "I guess."</p><p>"I guess? Don't act like you aren't bloody thrilled."</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>Sirius raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. I believe you."</p><p>"Um, actually-"</p><p>"There it is!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, can I finish?"</p><p>"Right, sorry. Continue."</p><p>"Uh, so, say there's this, um, person."</p><p>Sirius' eyes widened. "Go on."</p><p>"And say me and this person have been kissing, occasionally, and-"</p><p>"Whoa! Who?"</p><p>She put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet. And their name shall remain anonymous."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"So, even though we were never officially dating, they still meant something to me. And I thought I meant something to them but we've been growing distant. Well, not necessarily distant but everything is becoming platonic. And it feels like I did something when I know I didn't but it keeps nagging me."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but, what should I do?"</p><p>Sirius sighed, "Well, they probably just want to be friends. Or maybe something came up at home. Maybe they were exposed and had to act like you were just mates. But, can you please tell me who?"</p><p>"I can't. I promised them I wouldn't."</p><p>"Is it Francis?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No. He was actually my cover up. You know how I was always writing to Francis? Well, it wasn't really him. It was the person."</p><p>"I see. Did you fancy them? Like, a lot?"</p><p>She shrugged, "I suppose. They made me happy but some part of me isn't hurt by it. I just want closure, you know?"</p><p>"I get it. Will you ever tell me about this mystery lad?"</p><p>"Haha, lad."<em> I have to tell him eventually.</em></p><p>"Want to sleep here?"</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>The two settled into bed and whispered, "Goodnight." They would be at Hogwarts tomorrow and all this stress and agony would be over. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hogwarts, 1972</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of Hogwarts and the Black siblings tried to hide their glee. They were on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for Walburga to allow them to go their own ways. Eventually, after a few minutes, they got let off. Sirius ran off to find James Potter but Cassiopeia grabbed Regulus' hand and made her way onto the train.</p><p>Regulus stayed close to her. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"Keep an eye out for a. . ."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Red. . . Redhead- Oh! Francis, hi!"</p><p>Francis looked up and grinned as he saw Cassiopeia. The two hugged as Regulus stood by, awkwardly.</p><p>"Reg, it's okay. You can sit." Cassiopeia patted the area next to her. Francis' grin turned into a smirk when he realized he'd be meeting Regulus for the first time.</p><p>Regulus smiled, a small smile. "You're Francis."</p><p>"And you're Regulus."</p><p>"Your freckles. . ."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Yeah, I hate them too."</p><p>"No, no. I think they're lovely. They dot your nose like constellations."</p><p>"Hey! Reg, that was my thing with Francis." Cassiopeia folded her arms over her chest. </p><p>Francis laughed. "Cassie, I'm trying to bond with the famous Regulus Black."</p><p>Regulus grinned, "I'm famous?"</p><p>"You two are annoying."</p><p>Francis and Regulus ignored Cassiopeia's remark and continued to chat. Cassiopeia faked a frown but what the two boys didn't know was how hard she was trying not to smile. She was secretly glad they were getting along so well. It was almost as if they were soulmates. </p><p>"Very famous. Also, with being the brightest star in-"</p><p>"Leo. It may sound narcissistic but Leo is my favorite constellation."</p><p>Francis smiled, "Mine too."</p><p>***</p><p>All the houses sat silently at their tables as the first years were assigned their houses. Francis and Cassiopeia were far too busy fooling around to pay attention. They didn't stop until Cassiopeia heard her brother's name get called.</p><p>"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called. She beckoned Regulus over but kept glancing at Sirius. She suspected nothing would change between them because, well, nothing had changed between her and Sirius. The Black twins were still curious as to what Regulus thought of the whole blood supremacy nonsense; he still hadn't told them. She got an unsettling feeling in her stomach when she saw Sirius' jaw tighten. "You okay?" She mouthed. Sirius nodded, smiling sadly.</p><p>Francis nudged her, "Your brother's here."</p><p>She stared at Francis, dumbstruck, before facing Regulus and smiling. "Congrats, Reg." But there was nothing to congratulate. Okay, he got Slytherin. Cassiopeia didn't think it was that special. What was special, though, was Sirius being a Gryffindor. She found that worth celebrating. The consequences? No, not in a million years. But if being who you really are meant being "the black sheep" then she wished she was in Gryffindor too.</p><p>"Cheers." </p><p>"Uh, Regulus, wait till the food appears, it's. . ." Francis trailed off as the food began to appear. Cassiopeia laughed as Francis completely cut out his surroundings and began eating. Regulus raised his eyebrow in an explanation-please expression.</p><p>"What he meant to say is that the food is amazing, as you can see. Now, eat."</p><p>Regulus nodded and picked up a pasty. The three Slytherins continued to eat and chat only to get interrupted by, none other than, Severus Snape.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Severus."</p><p>Regulus looked up, "Regulus. But you probably already knew that."</p><p>Francis and Cassiopeia made eye contact and rolled their eyes. </p><p>"Oi! Oi! Snape, leave my brother alone!"</p><p>Snape sneered. "Regulus can speak for himself."</p><p>Francis gasped, "You're so smart! I had no idea that Regulus could speak! Thank you for telling us, Sevvy." He shot Regulus a wink. Regulus grinned, stifling a laugh. </p><p>Snape rolled his eyes, "Piss off, Greene."</p><p>"Gladly." Francis said, chucking a chicken leg at him. "Oops." Cassiopeia burst out laughing.</p><p>Snape glared at them, "I'm warning you, Francis. And you, Cassiopeia."</p><p>Francis waved his hand dismissively before turning back to Cassiopeia and Regulus. "Stay away from Snape."</p><p>"Will do. Also, people call you Cassiopeia?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged, "People who don't like me do. Or people who fancy me. There was this situation with Clark-"</p><p>"Shaw," Clark cut in, grinning, beside Cassiopeia, "Nice to meet you. Your sister is-"</p><p>"Leave me alone." She groaned.</p><p>Regulus smirked. "No, Cassie, let me meet Clark." </p><p>She gave him her I-hate-you look which only made him smirk even more.</p><p>"Uh, Regulus," He shook Clark's hand.</p><p>"Formal, I like it. Say, you think you can score me a date with-"</p><p>Francis laughed, "No! Never in a million years."</p><p>"What, Greene? Fancy her or something?"</p><p>Francis and Cassiopeia looked at each other before looking at Clark and bursting out into laughter. "That's funny."</p><p>"Why's that, Black?"</p><p><em>Because, one, I'm a lesbian. And two, I hate your guts. No means no, Clark!</em> She grinned, "You're not my type." Then she glanced at Lily, except her eyes landed on Marlene. She quickly looked away but seeing as nobody noticed, she ignored it.</p><p>"Then what is your type."</p><p>Regulus scoffed, "Probably some Mr Darcy type." <em>More like Elizabeth Bennet.</em></p><p>"Mr Darcy?"</p><p>"Reg, Quidditch boy doesn't read. Also, you've read Pride and Prejudice? You're, like, eleven."</p><p>"And you were twelve when you read it. I stole it from you this summer. Had to read it twice to understand it."</p><p>Francis smiled, "Jane Austen. I love her."</p><p>Clark shook his head, "Wait, what? Is this some muggle author or-"</p><p>"Yup." Francis nodded, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.</p><p>"Oh." Clark said before turning around and talking to his other friends.</p><p>"What was that?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"Blood supremacy at its finest, Regulus."</p><p>Cassiopeia got up, "Let's head back. I'll help you unpack. Francis?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>***</p><p>It had been an hour since they were in the Great Hall and they finally finished unpacking. Cassiopeia didn't realize how much stuff Regulus had brought with him. She knew Francis would just throw everything everywhere, but she wasn't going to let that happen so they decided to go to Francis' dorm afterwards.</p><p>"Cheers for the help."</p><p>Francis smiled, "Anytime."</p><p>"Will you be okay?" Cassiopeia asked, fidgeting with her fingers the way she did when she was nervous. Regulus noticed and hugged her.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I promise."</p><p>She nodded. "Okay. But, do you, uh, need-"</p><p>"Francis?"</p><p>Francis picked up Cassiopeia and waved goodbye to Regulus. Francis hauled her over to her dorm and set her down. She sat on her bad with a sad smile. </p><p>Francis sighed and sat next to her. "He'll be okay."</p><p>"I know, I know. But, he's my little brother. What if his roommates are mean? Or they bully him? Or they're future death- um, or they teach Reg to be a bad per-"</p><p>"Cassie, stop worrying. If he needs anything, you'll know. Let him have fun, okay? It's his first day."</p><p>She nodded, "You're right. So, uh, unpacking?"</p><p>He laughed, "I'll do it tomorrow. You should rest."</p><p>"It's only eight, though."</p><p>"Go to sleep, trust me." He winked. She eyed him suspiciously but she got no explanation. Francis just walked out, leaving Cassiopeia alone on her bed. So, she threw on her pajamas and went to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>"Cassie? You up? Cassie?"</p><p>Cassiopeia opened her eyes to see a silhouette of Francis on the edge of her bed. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Midnight. Now, come on."</p><p>She tiptoed out of her dorm trying not to wake her roommates. Cassiopeia and Francis made their way to the common room and it suddenly came back to her. First year. Neither of them could sleep so they were in the common room and that's how their friendship started. She smiled as they sat on the same sofa.</p><p>"I'm glad I listened to you."</p><p>Francis giggled, "I'm naturally right all the time."</p><p>"I highly doubt that." A voice said from the bottom of the staircase. They expected to get caught by one of the prefects but it was just Regulus.</p><p>"Hey, Reg."</p><p>"Mind if I join?"</p><p>Francis shook his head, "Not at all. Come, come."</p><p>Regulus wedged himself between the two and leaned against Cassiopeia's shoulder. All three of them whispered and laughed quietly. It was beautiful, two of her favorite people with her. Except, it should've been Sirius laughing and joking around with Regulus. Cassiopeia wished things hadn't been so different.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tryouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday and classes were finally over leading to one thing only, Quidditch tryouts. After History of Magic, Cassiopeia was dragged to Francis' dorm.</p><p>"Tryouts aren't for another hour, Mr. Greene."</p><p>"Well, Miss Black," Francis threw on a Quidditch jumper, "I have to practice just in case."</p><p>"Do you have a broom?"</p><p>He nodded, "Dad got it for me this summer."</p><p>"So, you're on good terms?"</p><p>"Yeah, everything's good. Dad has come back to his senses."</p><p>"No defensive mum remarks?"</p><p>"Nope. He actually didn't talk about her all summer."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"I suppose. But, uh, anyways, let's go."</p><p>"Want me to get Reg?"</p><p>Francis smiled. "Sure."</p><p>The two of them made their ways to Regulus' dorm and Francis knocked on the door. Cassiopeia found it a bit odd that Francis knocked instead of barging in like he did her dorm. They stood around until a floppy-haired, scary looking boy answered. "Yes?"</p><p>"Hi, is Regulus here?"</p><p>The boy looked over his shoulder, "Oi, Black, some second years here for you."</p><p>Regulus walked out and shooed him away. The boy slammed the door and left the three of them standing awkwardly outside.</p><p>"So, who was that lovely lad?"</p><p>Regulus looked at Cassiopeia. "Barty."</p><p>"Barty, what-"</p><p>Francis put an arm around her shoulder. "So, uh, Quidditch?"</p><p>Regulus rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."</p><p>The three made their way to the Quidditch field only to find a Gryffindor and Slytherin quarreling. The two boys turned out to be James Potter and Clark Shaw.</p><p>"Look, Potter! I was here first!"</p><p>"You're already on the bloody team! Let someone who needs it have the field."</p><p>"You don't own it."</p><p>Francis cleared his throat, "Hi, mates. James, go on. Clark, may I speak to you?"</p><p>James grinned and hoped onto his broom. Clark glared at him but walked to the side with the three Slytherins. He brightened at seeing Cassiopeia, which she rolled her eyes to in response.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Um, aren't you already on the team?"</p><p>"New team captain. Gotta tryout again."</p><p>"So, we'll share the field. You could give me pointers and we let Potter practice too, okay?"</p><p>Clark hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Sure, but only if Cassie joins too."</p><p>"I don't have a broom."</p><p>"You can borrow my old one."</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. Francis shot her a pleading look. She glanced at Regulus, "But what about Reg?"</p><p>"Cassie, I'll be on the bleachers." He pulled out a book and winked at her. She gaped and mouthed "Traitor." Regulus grinned and walked away. Francis nudged her.</p><p>"Ugh, fine. But only once. And I'm doing this for Francis only."</p><p>Clark grinned, "Keep telling yourself that, Black." He hopped onto his broom and flew away.</p><p>"Where's the broom!" She shouted.</p><p>"Right behind you!"</p><p>Francis and Cassiopeia turned around to see a rusted broom laying lifeless on the ground. Francis picked it up and handed it to her. </p><p>"You know, I'm really starting to rethink our friendship."</p><p>He laughed, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh! Before we get out there, pretend to flirt with me so that Clark gets jealous."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The two Slytherins hoped onto their brooms and flew over to Clark. Cassiopeia wasn't very skilled at flying so she wobbled a bit. Francis, on the other hand, flew gracefully. As they flew higher, Cassiopeia started to cough a little bit. She had coughing fits over the summer but Marlene had given her enough viles of. . . whatever that stuff was. She had her last one in her pocket- Or, she thought she did. She reached for it and realized she left it at the dorm. <em>You know what? It'll be fine.</em> She waved at Regulus, but he was far too concentrated on his book. </p><p>James flew over to her. "Alright?"</p><p>"James, you- Wait, where'd they go?"</p><p>James pointed to Francis and Clark, laughing, at the other end of the field. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"That Regulus?" He jerked his head to where Regulus was sitting. </p><p>Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>He nudged her, "Introduce me?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They slowly flew down to the bleachers. Regulus looked up and waved until he saw James. He had a blank expression when the two were near him.</p><p>"Hi, I'm James Potter."</p><p>"Regulus Black."</p><p>"What are you reading?"</p><p>"Mrs Dalloway."</p><p>"By Virginia Woolf, right?"</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed, "How do you know that?"</p><p>"I've heard you bore on about her for hours."</p><p>Regulus scoffed. "So, Potter pays attention to the little details. How. . . cute."</p><p>"Reg!"</p><p>James grinned. "What are you implying?"</p><p>"Piss off."</p><p>James winked before flying off. Regulus groaned.</p><p>"At least you don't have to listen to him talking about his love for Lily Evans. Last year he hated her, now, suddenly, he fancies her."</p><p>He laughed, "I doubt anybody could ever fancy James Potter." </p><p>"Harsh."</p><p>"Whatever. Also, should you really be flying? With your asthma and everything."</p><p>"I don't think so, but I promised Francis."</p><p>"Promised him what, exactly?"</p><p>"That I- Wait! They didn't even need me! I almost went into a coughing fit. And I can't even bloody fly this thing!"</p><p>Regulus laughed. "Sit with me then."</p><p>"Okay." She hopped off the broom and threw it over the edge. Unfortunately, it was fine. She frowned. <em>I wish it snapped in half.</em></p><p>***</p><p>It was time for the Slytherin Quidditch team tryouts and Francis was sitting nervously by Cassiopeia on the bleachers. He kept tapping his foot, leading Cassiopeia to sigh.</p><p>"Francis, you'll do great, okay?"</p><p>He started bouncing his leg. "But, what if-"</p><p>Regulus put his hand on Francis' knee. "I've known you for what? 2 weeks. Yeah, and even I know you'll do great. You can do this."</p><p>Cassiopeia squeezed his hand, "You got this, Mr. Greene."</p><p>He smiled, "Thank you, Miss Black. And thanks, Regulus, seriously."</p><p>"Of course." They said in unison.</p><p>Francis walked down to the pitch and joined the other group of Slytherins. Although he was only a second year, he was taller than half the Slytherins there. Cassiopeia noticed Lorene immediately. With her high, platinum ponytail and irritating smirk. She kept talking to Francis which pissed her off even more. But, it was pretty amusing when Francis ignored her and started talking to Wilkes.</p><p>The team captain, Narcissa, separated the Slytherins into different groups based on what position they were trying out for. Francis wanted to be a seeker. All of them flew into the air on Narcissa's command and began to play. Cassiopeia had never seen Francis in action but she wasn't surprised when he turned out to be brilliant. </p><p>"I can't believe he was doubting himself."</p><p>"Seriously." Regulus agreed.</p><p>"So, what'd you think of James?"</p><p>"Charming." Regulus muttered.</p><p>"He isn't a bad, you know."</p><p>"He's a Gryffindor, Cassie. We're Slytherins."</p><p>"But, Sirius-"</p><p>"Look!"</p><p>Cassiopeia looked up to see Francis and some fifth year chasing after the Golden Snitch. The fifth year was fast, but not as quick as Francis. He knocked the fifth year out of the way and caught the snitch almost immediately after. Narcissa blew the whistle.</p><p>"Nice one, Greene!"</p><p>"That was nothing, Cap."</p><p>"Find that hard to believe. Everybody, say hello to our new seeker!"</p><p>The fifth year groaned but joined in on the clapping. Cassiopeia felt the need to embarrass him so she started clapping and cheering.</p><p>"Whoa! Go Francis! That's my best friend! Whoaaaaa!"</p><p>Francis shook his head, laughing. He spoke to Narcissa before landing and running up to the bleachers. "Can you believe it?"</p><p>"Come here," Cassiopeia hugged him, "You were brilliant."</p><p>"Cheers, Cassie."</p><p>"Think you could teach me how to play?" Regulus asked.</p><p>Francis roughed up his hair. "Of course."</p><p>"You want to play Quidditch?"</p><p>Regulus shrugged, "Yeah, why not."</p><p>"I can get you a broom!"</p><p>He scoffed. "How? Our parents-"</p><p>"Nope. Not them. Clark is a third year now and if I give him the money for it, then he'll buy the broom when he goes to Hogsmeade. I'll say it's for me because I want to learn Quidditch and then be like 'Oops, did I say it was for me? My bad'."</p><p>Francis laughed, "Smart."</p><p>"I know. And if I have to extend it-"</p><p>"No! No bloke is worth getting me a broomstick."</p><p>Cassiopeia put her arm around Regulus' shoulder. "I'd do anything for you, my baby brother."</p><p>"Don't call me that." He grumbled.</p><p>Francis smiled. "Shall we go eat?"</p><p>"We shall."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Studying, That's All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why can't you tell me?"</p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes, "Because I don't want to. School's been fine, Cassie."</p><p>"So, no one's been giving you a hard time? And classes have been-"</p><p>"Cassie! He's fine, okay?"</p><p>"Listen to Francis."</p><p>Cassiopeia frowned. "Fine."</p><p>"Don't be like that."</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah."</p><p>"Oh, come-"</p><p>"Hi, Cassie!"</p><p>All three of them looked up to see Lily Evans at the top of the Astronomy Tower stairs. She was wearing a blue dress and Cassiopeia had to stop herself from staring. In her eyes, Lily was the most beautiful girl in the world. <em>Other than Marlene. . . wait. </em></p><p>"Hey, Evans. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was looking for you."</p><p>"Potter bothering you again?" Francis asked.</p><p>Lily laughed. "No, thank merlin."</p><p>"Okay, uh, I'll be out in a minute. Wait at the bottom of the stairs?"</p><p>"Sure." Lily walked down stairs leaving the three of them in silence.</p><p>"Go, Cassie. Regulus and I will be fine."</p><p>"<em>That's</em> Lily Evans?"</p><p>Cassiopeia regarded Regulus, "Yeah."</p><p>"She's a. . ."</p><p>"Gryffindor? Yeah, but Lily's cool." Francis said.</p><p>"No, she's a mu-"</p><p>"Muggle-born? Yes, she is. I should probably go down. You'll be okay?"</p><p>Francis smiled, "We'll be fine."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Bye."</p><p>She ran down the stairs and almost ran into Lily. Lily turned around and caught Cassiopeia from tripping.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Lily laughed, "Don't be."</p><p>"How was your summer? I haven't seen you in forever."</p><p>"Good, good. How was yours?"</p><p>"Could have been better. Uh, where are we going?"</p><p>"My dorm."</p><p>"Whoa, wait-"</p><p>"Cassie, you'll be fine."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Lily grabbed her hand. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Cassiopeia tried to bite back her smile but failed. "Yeah."</p><p>"Then, let's go."</p><p>They walked side by side, occasionally brushing their fingers against one another. Once they reached the door, Lily said the password and they entered an almost empty Gryffindor common room. A couple Gryffindors sat about, but they were too busy studying or napping to realize a Slytherin was there. Cassiopeia slipped her hand into Lily's when they reached the stairs. Lily squeezed her hand. When they got into Lily's dorm, Cassiopeia fell onto the nearest bed.</p><p>"This bed smells like strawberries."</p><p>Lily smiled, "That's Marlene's bed."</p><p>"Oh," Cassiopeia got up, "Which one's yours?"</p><p>Lily pointed to the one across from Marlene's. Cassiopeia grabbed Lily's hand and dragged the both of them there. They sat in silence, growing a sudden interest in their shoes.</p><p>"So, I want to address-"</p><p>Lily pressed her lips to Cassiopeia's before she could finish speaking. <em>I guess this answers my question. </em>The two smiled against each others lips.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Lily giggled. "Sorry. What were you saying?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Cassiopeia kissed her again. "I'm sure."</p><p>She laid down and stretched her arms, exposing the bottom of her stomach. Lily poked her belly button before laying down next to her. Cassiopeia put her arm around the smaller girl and they lay together. Lily began to fiddle with Cassiopeia's fingers and they started to talk.</p><p>"You know, you're a lot taller than your brother?"</p><p>"Sirius? Yeah, and it would be funny if Reg had this huge growth spurt."</p><p>"You think you can get him to get James off my back?"</p><p>"Sirius?"</p><p>"No, your younger brother who has been here for three weeks."</p><p>"Oh, then, sure, I'll tell Reg." Cassiopeia smirked.</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes, smiling, "You know what I mean."</p><p>"I do. But, James isn't-"</p><p>"Clark Shaw."</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned. "Ew, not him."</p><p>"That's how I feel about James Potter."</p><p>"Ah, I see." </p><p>"And anyways," Lily nuzzled into Cassiopeia's neck, "I'd rather do this."</p><p>"Yeah-"</p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Lily?"</p><p>Cassiopeia and Lily broke apart, eyes wide.</p><p>"Go to the bathroom." Lily whispered urgently.</p><p>Cassiopeia ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower. She pulled the curtain and put her hand over her mouth. She listened to the muffled conversation outside the dorm room. The other figure in the room was Mary.</p><p>"Lily, your cheeks are red."</p><p>Lily laughed, "Yeah, it's hot in here."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"What? It is!"</p><p>Mary giggled. "I believe you."</p><p>"So, uh, what do you need?"</p><p>"Marlene forgot her jumper. Oh! There it is. Okay, I'll leave you be."</p><p>"Bye, Mary."</p><p>Mary's voice was distant. "Oh, and try to get rid of the blueberry scent next time."</p><p>Once Cassiopeia heard the door shut, she walked out of the bathroom. Lily made eye contact with her and they burst out laughing. They sat down on Lily's bed, back to that awkward silence.</p><p>"That was close."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head.</p><p>"So, uh. . ."</p><p>Someone barged into the room. It was Marlene. "Lily, do you- Oh, hi, Cassie. I didn't know you were here."</p><p>"I'll leave-"</p><p>"No! Stay, it's fine. Uh, Lily, where'd Mary go?"</p><p>Lily laughed. "She was just here. She got your jumper."</p><p>"Ugh, okay. How long ago was this?"</p><p>"Just a couple minutes."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded towards Marlene. "You made the team?"</p><p>Marlene wiggled the broom in her hand. "Yup."</p><p>"Congrats, Marls."</p><p>She grinned. "Cheers. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"</p><p>"Studying." Lily answered.</p><p>"Carry on then. I have to go searching for Mary. Bye!"</p><p>"Bye, Marlene!" The two girls said in unison. Marlene left and they sat in silence again. Lily began to pull out her books and papers. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Lily shrugged. "Might as well study."</p><p>"But, I don't have my-"</p><p>"Here," Lily handed her a piece of paper, laughing, "You can use this."</p><p>"I'm all set, Evans. I don't need to study."</p><p>"You've done all your homework?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Lily regarded her. "And you know everything for your classes?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Then how do you make a Swelling Solution?"</p><p>"Bat spleens and, uh, puffer-fish eyes."</p><p>"And?"</p><p class="">Cassiopeia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean <em class="">and </em><span class="">?</span>"</p><p class="">"Three ingredients, Cass."</p><p class="">"Bugger."</p><p class="">"Language!"</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, grinning. "Whatever."</p><p>"The third ingredient is dried nettles."</p><p>"Wait, really? Remind me to tell Francis."</p><p>Lily laughed.</p><p>The both of them began writing on parchment paper and going over the Potions book. They went over every subject. Potions to History of Magic to Charms and Astronomy. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and, lastly, Transfiguration. They spent hours memorizing every little thing they could. It's not as if they had an exam but Cassiopeia enjoyed hanging out with Lily. She knew it'd be difficult to sneak out, but <em>what's life without a little risk, eh?</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, did I say that out loud?"</p><p>"Say what? I heard you mumbling."</p><p>"Oh. Sorry, it was nothing. But, uh, how are you going to sneak me out?"</p><p>"The others should be at dinner about now. I doubt anybody in the common room will notice, though."</p><p>Cassiopeia hugged Lily. "Bye, Evans."</p><p>"See ya, Black."</p><p>Cassiopeia waved and made her way out of the dorm. Everything felt right, but she couldn't shrug off the fact that Lily was still friends with Snape. She never really understood why. Why would this sweet girl hangout with a tosser like Snape? It was driving her mad, but Lily Evans was an absolute angel. She got it off her mind because all she needed was food. She almost made it to the exit until a voice stopped her.</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>She turned around and waved awkwardly. "Hey, Peter. Remus."</p><p>Remus nodded a hello.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Uh, so, um-" Cassiopeia began to cough.</p><p>Remus' shot up. "You okay?"</p><p>She pulled out her inhaler. "Yeah, Francis-that bloody idiot-kept his word and got me an inhaler. See, it's all pink and sparkly."</p><p>Peter laughed. "It's sweet. But, wait, you have asthma?"</p><p>"Does everybody know what it is besides me?"</p><p>Remus grinned. "Pretty much."</p><p>"That makes me feel stupid. But, um, anyways, I was never here. Bye!" She ran out of the common room before they could respond. Outside, a Gryffindor eyed her warily. She ignored his eyes and headed for the Great Hall. There, she found Francis and Regulus talking and eating. She shoved her inhaler into her pocket and walked up to them.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Inhaler?" Francis pointed to the hand shoved in her pocket.</p><p>"How do you do that!"</p><p>Regulus laughed. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Brilliant, actually."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mudblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, Shaw, take a seat for now! I want to work this plan with Francis and Mulciber!"</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes as Clark kept arguing Narcissa. Her and Regulus were watching their practice from the bleachers. The team had been quarreling for ten minutes now. Regulus elbowed her.</p><p>"Ow, Reg."</p><p>"Sorry, but should we do something?"</p><p>Cassiopeia looked up at Clark getting angrier. She sighed, "Yeah, okay, but what?"</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>"Wait," She stood up, "Clark!"</p><p>He stopped arguing and nodded to Cassiopeia. "Cassie, what is it!"</p><p>"You think you could help me with something?" She began to twirl her hair.</p><p>Regulus tugged her jumper. "Cassie, stop." But Regulus was far too late because Clark had apologized to Narcissa, flew down, ditched his broom, and was sprinting up the bleacher stairs. She looked at Francis who was astonished by the entire situation.</p><p>"You needed me?"</p><p>"No, I didn't. Now, sit down and leave me alone. Got it?"</p><p>He grabbed her arm. "But, Cassie-"</p><p>"Oi, mate, she just wanted to get the practice going. Now, leave her alone. Unless you need me to spell it out for you?"</p><p>Clark raised his hands in defense. "Got it, sorry."</p><p>"Thank you." Cassiopeia whispered to her brother. He smiled before facing Clark so that he wouldn't disturb her.</p><p>"So, Clark, what's the game plan?"</p><p>He shrugged. "You'll have to wait. But, we're going to absolutely crush those Ravenclaws."</p><p>"When did you get into Quidditch?"</p><p>"About five, maybe six, years old. My sister was a brilliant Quidditch player but I don't see her anymore. She taught me almost everything I know."</p><p>"Cool." Regulus said before turning his attention to the practice. Cassiopeia was confused as to why Clark didn't see his sister anymore. She didn't want to be nosy so she ignored it, but had his sister done something? Or did they have the same issues as her family. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. But, that was only a possibility. Nothing was for certain.</p><p>***</p><p>"It's Halloween, Cassie!"</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned, feeling the cold breeze from her open door. Francis was sitting on her foot and he kept nagging her to wake up.</p><p>"Close. The. Bloody-"</p><p>"Halloween! Halloween-"</p><p>"Francis, close-"</p><p>Lorene slammed the door closed. "There. Happy, Black?"</p><p>"I was until I heard your voice." She muttered into her pillow.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>She looked up at him. "Let's skip our first class."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So that I can sleep. Why else?"</p><p>Francis laughed. "Yeah, nice try. Get dressed so we can eat."</p><p>"Fine." She trudged her way to the bathroom and forced on her robes. She washed her face but the eye bags didn't seem to go away. <em>Why am I so tired?</em> As she walked out, Cassiopeia pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped her hand into Francis'. They had grown to that accustom. Even if she didn't fancy Francis, or any bloke for that matter, it still made her feel safe. <em>One day</em>, she told herself,<em> one day I'll tell the truth.</em></p><p>Francis squeezed her hand. "You okay?"</p><p>"Lazy day, I suppose."</p><p>He hugged her, practically shielding her in the embrace from his height. She tickled under his arm pit and sprinted to the common room. He chased after her, screaming. They chased each other around for a couple minutes before some prefect stopped them. It felt good to be young. For just five minutes, Cassiopeia could forget about everything in her life. No Walburga. No Orion. No Black family drama. No Snape. No Lily Evans. Or Marlene McKinnon. And not having to be afraid of her sexuality. Because it was just her and Francis, being the kids they are, for five bloody minutes.</p><p>They ran into Regulus and Barty Crouch Jr. outside. They were snickering about something. Francis waved, "Hiya, Regulus."</p><p>"Francis, hey."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded to him. "Did you eat already?"</p><p>Barty shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you. Reg?"</p><p>"I ate, Cassie. Can we. . ."</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead. We'll see you later. Cassie, let's go." Francis dragged her out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall. She felt her face fall deeper. She wasn't just physically exhausted, but mentally and emotionally too. Francis put food on her plate but she wasn't hungry at all.</p><p>"Cass, you have to eat."</p><p>She looked up and saw Sirius standing next to Francis. "You're going to get in trouble if the other Slytherins see you."</p><p>He sighed, "I don't care. Cass, are you okay?"</p><p>"Here," She bit into a piece of toast, "Happy?"</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. He whispered something to Francis, getting a nod in response, and squeezed her shoulder before leaving. She furrowed her brow, "What was that?"</p><p>"Uh, nothing. But, if you won't eat, you can leave. Only if you want."</p><p>"Sure. Sorry, for whatever it is I did."</p><p>"Don't be. I'll see you in class."</p><p>She gave him a thumbs up before dragging herself out of the Great Hall. She pulled the book out from under her robes and headed for a quieter area. She found a closet, but when she opened the door, there was someone else in it, crying. Cassiopeia soon realized it was Lily. She dropped to where Lily was and wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead.</p><p>"Hey, I've got you, it's okay."</p><p>Lily wiped her eyes. "I never cry, I'm sorry."</p><p>She shook her head. "What happened?"</p><p>"It w-was, uh, Sev-"</p><p>"Arsehole!"</p><p>Lily looked at the ground, her nose sniffling. </p><p>"I'm sorry. What did he do?"</p><p>"He called me a mudblood."</p><p>"Lily. . ."</p><p>She shrugged. "I never thought he would do that. I mean, we were best friends, Cassie. He was there when my sister started calling me a freak. He was there when people said stuff about me being muggle-born. Now he's the one saying it."</p><p>"Come here." Cassiopeia closed the door and sat Lily on her lap. She embraced her and let Lily sob into her shoulder. <em>Why would that bastard ever hurt Lily</em>? They sat in each other's arms, Cassiopeia rubbing circles on Lily's back. She wasn't going to let this just happen. She'd have to speak to Snape. Well, not <em>speak. He deserves the worst.</em></p><p>"Cassie, we have class."</p><p>"I was going to skip anyways."</p><p>Lily laughed. "I couldn't possibly do that."</p><p>"I'm not letting you go to Potions with <em>him</em> in the class."</p><p>"You're cute, but I'll be fine. I'm a Gryffindor, remember?"</p><p>"Yes, and I just wanted to stay with you for a little longer."</p><p>Lily kissed her cheek. "You can't keep me forever."</p><p>She sighed. "My only wish in the world and you're telling me it won't come true."</p><p>"I'll see you later."</p><p>"I'll be in agony, Lily Evans."</p><p>Lily laughed. "Go to class, love."</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia did end up going to class. After the encounter with Lily, she was happier. Well, for the most part. She was furious about Snape and his stupid remark but she couldn't stop thinking about Lily. That is until she ran into Marlene. They hadn't spoken in a while, but there was something so satisfying about seeing Marlene. Who knew what the butterflies in her stomach meant?</p><p>"Cassie, hi!"</p><p>She grinned. "Hey, McKinnon."</p><p>"It's been awhile."</p><p>"Well, I saw you in the library last week."</p><p>"I knew that was you! Dorcas thought I was crazy. She said 'Marls, Cassie isn't the only girl with black hair', but I see your brother everyday. I can recognize you anywhere."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>Marlene shrugged. "You seemed like you were in a rush."</p><p>"Probably. But, uh, how are you?"</p><p>"Good. I missed you."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. "I missed you too, Marls."</p><p>"Let's catch up. Our usual empty classroom?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how I missed you, McKinnon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Yay, Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Cassie, you are truly the most beautiful girl I've ever met'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Am I now?'</em>
</p><p>'<em>Words wouldn't be able to describe how I feel about you.'</em></p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia couldn't see the figure that was speaking to her, but she recognized the voice. Except, she didn't know who's it was. Lily's? It didn't sound like hers. She was about to remove the hair covering her eyes, but she only saw a streak of blonde before hearing a blaring noise.</em>
</p><p>She groaned and opened her eyes to see Francis blowing a small horn. "Happy birthday, Cassie!"</p><p>"Ugh, hi, Francis. That door better be closed."</p><p>"Oops." Francis walked over and shut the door. The cold air was, as much as she hated to admit it, refreshing. But what was the life without yelling at Francis to close the door?</p><p>"Also, what are these letters? I found them poking out from under your bed. They're love letters or something."</p><p>Cassiopeia snatched the pieces of parchment from Francis' hands. They were letters Clark had given to her. Now she knew why that mystery person was saying those things in her dream. She rolled her eyes. <em>Yeah, that explains it. I just wish the strangers' words weren't Clark's.</em></p><p>"They're from Clark. Were you reading them?"</p><p>Francis scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, Francis. But I do have a favor to ask."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Braid my hair."</p><p>Francis laughed. "Really?"</p><p>"What! You're the only one who can do it. I've tried and it ended with Lorene insulting me all day, even though her forehead expands every time she wears that stupid pony-"</p><p>"Okay! Cassie, I get it. Get dressed and I'll do your hair."</p><p>She nodded and strode to the bathroom yawning. She washed her face and brushed her teeth slowly. She took her time because, well, it was her birthday and she wanted to annoy Francis. Her eye bags sat heavenly on her face. She got used to them, the dark spots under her eyes. They made her look prettier. After slipping on her robes, she walked back out to a nosy Francis, snooping under her bed.</p><p>She picked up a pillow from her roommates bed and chucked it at him.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>"Stop snooping, Mr. Greene"</p><p>"Sorry, I was just checking something."</p><p>She raised her eyebrow. "Checking something under my bed? All you're going to find are books, some old vinyls, and Clark's stupid letters. My drawer-in case you wanted to snoop there too-is filled with pictures and drawings that <em>you</em> gave me. Clothes too. Look, whatever you need, just tell me."</p><p>"I hid something under your bed a week ago. It was your's and Sirius' birthday gifts. I didn't want the others to find them and destroy them, so I hid them here."</p><p>"My birthday present was under my own bed for the past week? How did I not notice?"</p><p>Francis shrugged. "I put a charm on it so you wouldn't notice."</p><p>"Smart."</p><p>"Yeah, but they're for later so let me do your hair so we can eat."</p><p>"Right, sorry."</p><p>***</p><p>"How do you braid your hair?"</p><p>"Who says <em>I</em> do it?"</p><p>"Then who?"</p><p>"Francis."</p><p>Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really?"</p><p>"He's actually bloody amazing at doing hair."</p><p>"Well, you look lovely."</p><p>"Is that so, Evans?"</p><p>Lily caressed Cassiopeia's cheek. She blushed at Lily's touch. The best birthday gift was having a girl- Well, uhm, friend. With benefits? She didn't know what they were but Lily was hers and she was Lily's. Lily got closer to her, so that they could feel each other's breaths. "Yeah, it is."</p><p>Cassiopeia slipped an arm around Lily's waist and kissed her softly. Lily cupped Cassiopeia's face in her hands and they smiled against each other. <em>Lily Evans,</em> she thought, <em>I hope this never ends.</em></p><p>Lily pulled away and chuckled. "Happy birthday."</p><p>"Lily?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What are we?"</p><p>Lily tapped her chin and looked up. "Two girls snogging in a crammed closet."</p><p>"No," Cassiopeia laughed, "What is this? Are you my friend? Or are you a friend with-"</p><p>"With what? Benefits? No, Cassie, we're not."</p><p>"Oh, okay, yeah. Sorry."</p><p>Lily grinned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're really oblivious."</p><p>Cassiopeia furrowed her brows. "I'm lost."</p><p>"You asked what we were. And you haven't exactly asked me out, so now I'm asking you. What are we, Cass?"</p><p>"Oh! How could I be so stupid?" Cassiopeia intertwined her fingers with Lily's. "Hey, Lily."</p><p>"Hi, Cassie."</p><p>"Will you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Lily kissed her on the cheek. "I already am, weirdo."</p><p>"Then I suppose the question I should be asking is, will you go on a date with me?"</p><p>"Yes, I will."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach when Lily looked at her. This was her first ever relationship. And even though she wished she could tell someone how Lily made her feel, she liked keeping this between the two of them. It was their secret and nobody had to know. Only them, because only they mattered. Until she thought of Sirius. Her twin brother, it was his birthday too. She kissed the top of Lily's head. "I'm sorry, but I have to meet up with Sirius. Can we talk details later?"</p><p>Lily nodded. "Yeah. And, Cassie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Tell Sirius I said happy birthday."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't make me say it again."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "No, no. I'm just shocked, that's all. But, yeah, I'll tell him. And I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Evans."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Lily walked opposite ways and once Cassiopeia's back was turned, she frowned. She loved Sirius with every ounce in her heart, but she never wanted to leave Lily's presence. It was rude, yeah, but Sirius could wait. She turned around and sprinted. "Lily, wait!"</p><p>Lily turned around and smiled. "Hey."</p><p>She grabbed Lily's arm and kissed her, but quickly in case anybody noticed. "I don't want you to go."</p><p>"I don't want to leave, but, Cassie, you should be with your brother. It's your birthday."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. Go have fun, okay?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Don't be-"</p><p>"If you two were boy and girl I would have thought you were dating. Hi, Cass! Remember me! Your brother!"</p><p>Cassiopeia winked at Lily before turning around and hugging her brother. "Hey, Sirius. Happy birthday." She felt Lily's presence go away and bit the inside of her cheek. <em>No, stop. This is about Sirius right now.</em></p><p>"Cheers. Now, are you ready?"</p><p>"For what, exactly?"</p><p>He smirked. "You'll see."</p><p>***</p><p>"Can you take this blindfold off me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Blimey, Sirius! Where are we going?"</p><p>"Patience, Cass, patience."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Oi! We're here, alright."</p><p>Sirius removed the blindfold from Cassiopeia's eyes, and what she saw was completely unexpected. It was a strange, unfamiliar room completely decorated with balloons and confetti and posters of all sorts. There was a cake in the middle of the room and people began to appear out of nowhere. "Sirius?"</p><p>"It's the Room of Requirement."</p><p>"How did-"</p><p>"I found it." James said. She didn't realize that he was there. Or Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Lily, Regulus, Francis, Oakley, and a handful of other people. None of them were in their robes, all dressed in their regular clothes, and Cassiopeia frowned. "I would ask you how, but everybody looks great and I'm in my sweaty robes."</p><p>Francis and Marlene laughed. "That's where we come in. Sirius?"</p><p>"Take her away."</p><p>Cassiopeia was led to an area at the far end so that nobody would see her. The music began to play and the wizards began to mingle and dance. Marlene opened up a trunk causing half of Cassiopeia's wardrobe to appear. She pulled out a purple top and black leather skirt. Francis and Marlene both turned around, but turned back around almost immediately because of Cassiopeia's swift dressing.</p><p>"You look pretty."</p><p>"Thanks, Marls."</p><p>Francis smiled. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>They all walked out and joined the party. Now that she was seeing everybody for real this time, she recognized a few faces. Tommie Drograce from the train last year. The curly haired girl that Marlene was with was probably Dorcas Meadowes. And that bloody Ravenclaw, Christian. And- Oh, great. Clark Shaw was there too.</p><p>"Francis, why the bloody hell is <em>he</em> here?"</p><p>"Must've snuck in. But, he did get you the biggest gift."</p><p>"Oh, then let him stay."</p><p>Francis laughed. "Pumpkin juice?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>While Francis went to go get their drinks, she walked over to Regulus and James arguing.</p><p>"-you're not, Potter! Just leave me alone."</p><p>"Oh, now that wouldn't be fun would it?"</p><p>"Bloody hell-"</p><p>"Hey, hi, hello. Let's not fight at a party."</p><p>Regulus glared at James before smiling at his older sister. "Having fun?"</p><p>"Yeah, you?"</p><p>"Oh, we're having a blast." James grinned.</p><p>"Piss off, Potter."</p><p>"Okay, uh, go talk to Francis, Reg."</p><p>"Yeah, it'll save me from the misery of Potter trying to be friends with me."</p><p>"Friends? That's rich, Reggie boy."</p><p>"Don't- Whatever. Bye."</p><p>James laughed. "He's a real charmer."</p><p>Cassiopeia elbowed him. "And my little brother. Leave him alone, James."</p><p>"He's the one who-"</p><p>"And you're the one who starts it. I thought you hated Slytherins."</p><p>"I do. But Francis <em>did</em> punch Snivellus in the face, so I suppose a few Slytherins are cool. And you're my best mate's sister. Regulus is just fun to bother."</p><p>"If he does something to you one day, you better not get mad."</p><p>"As if. He'd never hit me."</p><p>"Hit? I meant hex."</p><p>He chuckled. "He wouldn't because I wouldn't go<em> that</em> far. Also, look at Evans. Isn't she pretty?"</p><p>"Absolutely gorgeous, James."</p><p>"Oi! Evans, over here."</p><p>Lily looked up and smiled until she saw James. She made her way over to the two of them and hugged Cassiopeia. "Hey," She lowered her voice, "You look nice."</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned. "James? Did you forget how to speak?"</p><p>"Never. Hey, Evans."</p><p>"Potter." She muttered.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll leave you two."</p><p>Lily gaped at her while James grinned. She laughed and made her way to Francis, but happened to be stopped by Clark. She groaned. "What do you want?"</p><p>"To say happy birthday, Black."</p><p>"Ah, well, cheers. Now, excuse-"</p><p>"Wait! Can I do anything for you? Like anything at all?"</p><p>She stared at him for a moment before remembering what she promised Regulus. Her parents would never be as generous as Clark in this moment. And although it was her birthday, seeing Regulus happy was the only thing she needed. And Sirius.</p><p>"Yes, actually. If I give you the money, can you get me two brooms at Hogsmeade?"</p><p>"The best brooms would be at Diagon Alley, love. I can have my parents send them."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>Clark nodded.</p><p>"Uh, thank you, Clark."</p><p>"Anything for the birthday girl."</p><p>She fought every urge not to roll her eyes and just gave him a tight smile. She walked off and groaned to herself. Francis handed her a cup of pumpkin juice. "What happened?"</p><p>She sighed. "Nothing. So, who set up the party?"</p><p>"Well, I was talking to Remus and apparently the three of them set it up. Lily and I were joined in the loop about two hours ago."</p><p>"Hmm, then this was mostly for Sirius?"</p><p>Francis shook his head. "See that poster? Peter made it. The balloons with your initials? James. All your favorite music, in case you noticed, was done by Remus and Lily. And they all knew what you liked because of me. This wasn't just for Sirius, Cassie. This was for the both of you."</p><p>"Thanks, Francis, truly. But speaking of Sirius, I should probably go see him."</p><p>He nodded. "Of course. Have fun."</p><p>She waved and went on a search for her twin brother. She asked around, but nobody knew where he was. She looked past every corner and every area, but still no sign of him. She saw a streak of black hair behind and a curtain and grinned. She pulled the curtain away and said "Aha!" But the figure behind the curtain wasn't Sirius. It was Christian. And. . . Marlene. Although they weren't doing anything-they were only talking-she still felt a stabbing pain inside of her. Fury rose up inside of her, but all she could feel was sadness. And she had no idea why.</p><p>"Cassie!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I thought Sirius was here. I'll leave."</p><p>"Wai-"</p><p>She ran out before letting them finish their explanation. It was none of her business anyway. Who cares what Marlene does? And at least they weren't snogging. But it still hurt so bad. She swallowed the lump in her throat and left the Room of Requirement. She went to an empty staircase and cried into her sleeve. <em>Why am I crying? This is so stupid. </em>Except, she couldn't help it. She sobbed uncontrollably until someone came from behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She jumped, but the person was one she was looking for.</p><p>"Sirius?"</p><p>He wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>He hugged her tighter and didn't seem to care about how damp his shirt was going to be. She cried and cried into his shoulder until her breathing got steadier. "I hate. . ."</p><p>"You hate?"</p><p>"Nobody, sorry. How's your birthday?"</p><p>Sirius regarded her. "Fine. How's yours?"</p><p>"Just brilliant."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm here. And who knows how other people would react to a tear and snot filled shirt."</p><p>She laughed through sniffles. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I kind of like it."</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>Sirius chuckled. "Yes, and I'm the only one who ever will."</p><p>Cassiopeia wiped her eyes, smearing tears on her sleeve.</p><p>"Remember what you said last year?"</p><p>She furrowed her brow.</p><p>"Us-"</p><p>"Against the world-"</p><p>"Forever."</p><p>They both smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime, Sirius.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translation (if you need it)<br/>je t'aime - i love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Winter Realizations In 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not as if Cassiopeia didn't think about her birthday, she just didn't want to feel that stabbing pain again. No, she couldn't possibly feel that way, but every time she saw Christian's stupid toothy-grin, she felt her stomach tug at her and her heart raced so fast she had to use her inhaler. And this was one of those moments. In Regulus' room, Christmas just two days away, and no Sirius to cry to because her family only needed her there. Not the "black sheep" of the family, only her and Regulus. And that was part of the reason she hated December. No Sirius. <em>Why the fuck am I jealous?</em> And the drama that went on with her cousin, Andromeda.</p><p>Now, that- that was a story. Silently, Cassiopeia applauded her cousin. She never met Ted Tonks but from the letter she received-and burned afterward to hide any evidence that she was speaking to her quote-on-quote <em>blood traitor</em> cousin-he seemed like a nice person. If anything, a beautiful, yet tragic, love story. </p><p>Her parents said vile things, though. All about blood traitors and mud bloods and how disgraceful Andromeda was. She only nodded, in painful agreement, to avoid any attention. At least they weren't talking about her brother, right? And the only thing she could think about was Lily. <em>At least Andy was straight.</em> She knew that didn't make it any better, but she was dating a female muggle-born. How was that supposed to be easy? And she wanted to be brave. <em>Fine, if you single out Andy and Sirius, add me to the list.</em> Except, she wasn't. Brave, that is. She could never own up to her parents and she was bloody terrified of what would happen if they found out the truth. But she didn't want to live up to their standards. Regulus did, though. She saw it in the way his lip twitched upward when their parents said, "Well done, son." She never got that, ever. No "I'm proud of you" or "Wow, you did great, Cassie!" because her stupid parents knew many things, but parenting wasn't one of them.</p><p>And she never wanted their approval, no, she wanted a family. Parents. A mom. A dad. No blood supremacy nonsense. Just love for Merlin's sake! That's all she wanted, but I guess it's stupid to think she could've ever gotten that. Cassiopeia pulled out her inhaler for the millionth time.</p><p>"Again?" Regulus asked, putting his book down.</p><p>"It's just weird without Sirius."</p><p>He shrugged. "I suppose. Also, who are you so smitten about?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I found his letter in your book. It's some love letter about a- Oh my gosh! You do fancy him!"</p><p>She got up and snatched the letter. Skimming through it, Cassiopeia realized it was a poem she'd written about a- bloody redhead. <em>Such a creative title, Cass.</em> And- oh, no. </p><p>"No, it's not. It's a different redhead."</p><p>He regarded her. "Who else is a redhead? I mean, other than Lily Evans, but she's a girl." Cassiopeia fought every urge not to laugh. I<em>t's right under your nose, Reg.</em> But she shrugged and took a sip of her, now cold, tea.</p><p>She made a face. "Bleh."</p><p>"Tea cold?"</p><p>"No, it tastes just divine."</p><p>He laughed. "Kreacher!"</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Cassiopeia,</em>
</p><p>           <em>Hey! I miss youuuuuuuuu. Yes, I know, that was a lot of u's, but who cares? How are things? They're probably bad hence our parents. Remus says hi, by the way. We've been having a blast. Also, like every letter, I just have to ask you again. Who were you bloody crying over? I'm not stopping until I have an answer, Cass. Please tell me! This is never going to end, you know that, right? Anyways, I'll see you in a few days. Try not to miss me too much</em>. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                       <em>Love,</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                                                <em>Your brother</em>.</p><p>The only good thing about being home was Sirius' stupid (amazing) letters. Hogwarts would be coming sooner than expected. Three days to be exact. Her and Regulus were their regular selves, but they weren't right without Sirius. Nothing was right without Sirius. </p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>Regulus was leaning on the side of her doorway. Her face softened, a smile spreading over her face. "Yes?"</p><p>"Do you love Sirius more than me?"</p><p>She felt her heart drop and a sudden sadness flew over her face. She beckoned Regulus over. He walked over, and lay beside her as she stroked his hair. "No, Reg, I don't. Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Mu- never mind."</p><p>"Our mother said this to you?"</p><p>He shut his eyes. "Please don't tell."</p><p>"Never in a million years. But don't believe everything she says, okay? I don't love Sirius more than you, but I don't love you any more than I love him. You two are the most important people in my life. Equally sharing a place in my heart. Okay, wait, look at it like this," She drew an air shape with her wand, "Say this is my heart-"</p><p>"Cassie, that looks nothing like-"</p><p>"Shush. Imagine it is. And you split it in half. One half belongs to you," She tickled his stomach, getting a laugh in response, "And the other half belongs to Sirius."</p><p>"What about Francis?"</p><p>"Oh," She laughed, "He's the outline."</p><p>"The outline?"</p><p>"Don't judge."</p><p>Regulus grinned. "I'm not."</p><p>"You are! Wow, Reg, I thought we were friends." She huffed.</p><p>He snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Cassie."</p><p>***</p><p>Standing on the platform, hand in hand, Cassiopeia and Regulus glanced around to find their friends. Regulus spotted Barty Crouch Jr. and let go of Cassiopeia's hand. "Reg!" She called, but realized, whatever. He'll be fine, so she continued to look for Francis. She spotted a ginger but it was just an older Hufflepuff. She sighed. <em>This is going to be harder than I thought.</em></p><p>She felt someone poke her shoulder. "Hey, Cassie."</p><p>"Look," She turned around, "If you're not- Francis! Hi!"</p><p>He hugged her. "Alright?"</p><p>"Now I am."</p><p>"Regulus?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Ran off with that Barty kid."</p><p>"Such hatred, Cassie."</p><p>"No, that bloke gives me the creeps."</p><p>Francis laughed. The two made their way onto to the train and found an empty carriage. As they settled down, Francis twisted his mouth in the way he did when he was about to interrogate someone. Cassiopeia shook her head. "No."</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Your mouth does that twist thing."</p><p>He folded his arms over his chest. "One question?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please, pretty pl-"</p><p>"Fine! Only one, though."</p><p>Francis grinned. "Who'd you think of the most during the holidays?"</p><p>"Myself, because I'm a narcissist."</p><p>"Yes, but not what I meant."</p><p>"I shall not-"</p><p>Someone threw the carriage door open before Cassiopeia could finish her sentence. The corners of her mouth rose up when she saw Marlene, in her red jumper and flaxen braids, standing in the doorway. Marlene nibbled her bottom lip (it was adorable to Cassiopeia). "Am I interrupting?"</p><p>Francis waved his hand dismissively. "You're fine. Sit." He patted the spot next to Cassiopeia. She hadn't seen Marlene since, well, November. Not after the "incident." She couldn't face her, but now she felt like an idiot. Nothing but butterflies swarmed in her stomach at the sight of Marlene. </p><p>Marlene nodded and sat next to Cassiopeia. Their hands brushed against each other causing a crimson color to rise in Cassiopeia's cheeks. She looked down and tried to contain herself from fidgeting but only knocked her knee into Marlene's. They didn't move, either of them. They sat there, Marlene oblivious, and Cassiopeia gaining more butterflies. Then she realized. . .</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I fancy McKinnon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - minor anxiety attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand why people find the need to- Cassie? Hello?"</p><p>She shook her head, laughing, "Sorry, I got distracted."</p><p>"By?"</p><p><em>You,</em> she wanted to say. Her and Marlene were studying in the library, but the conversation drifted a while ago. Marlene had moved onto a different topic and Cassiopeia was too driven by her to pay attention.</p><p>"Uh, Regulus."</p><p>Marlene furrowed her brows. "Is he okay?"</p><p>"Fine. I just, um, forgot to give him something."</p><p>"Oh, well, we finished studying. Want to eat?"</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. "I would, but I have to meet up with someone. . ." Lily. Her girlfriend. And she was making googly eyes at someone else. She beat herself up inside. Fancying Marlene was new for her. And she still cared about Lily. Maybe even loved her, but that didn't take away her feelings for Marlene. She didn't want to be in this situation. It was far too confusing, especially for a thirteen year-old.</p><p>"Seeing someone for Valentine's?"</p><p><em>Bugger, it's Valentine's Day</em>. "Yes. Myself. I prepared a whole feast."</p><p>"Narcissit." Marlene laughed.</p><p>"My favorite worst quality."</p><p>"Okay, well, I'll see you."</p><p>"Bye, McKinnon."</p><p>Marlene waved and made her way out of the library. Cassiopeia sighed and buried her head into her hands. Why, why, why? It drove her absolutely insane. But she actually had a chance with Lily. They were dating for heaven's sake. Marlene was just someone who made her insides who mushy. The girl who made her cheeks go red and mind go blank. Perhaps if she entered a different compartment in first year, this wouldn't be happening. She didn't want to hurt Lily. Never in a million years would she want to hurt Lily. She just found it-</p><p>"Hey." Someone whispered into her ear. Cassiopeia lifted to her head to find Lily sitting next to her.</p><p>She smiled, "Hey, Evans."</p><p>"What's the plan for today?"</p><p>"I have something for you. It's in the Clock Tower."</p><p>"Fancy."</p><p>"I've been getting better at spells."</p><p>Lily laughed. "Remember my birthday?"</p><p>"Gah, don't remind me." Cassiopeia began to blush. She had failed at setting up a treat for Lily. It was horrible and quite embarrassing. Lily found it hilarious, but Cassiopeia got embarrassed every time it was brought up.</p><p>"It was cute, though."</p><p>"The only cute thing about that day was you. Especially the purple dress you were wearing. You looked absolutely amazing."</p><p>Lily smiled. "Can we go so I can actually kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>***</p><p>"You know, this is nice."</p><p>Cassiopeia squeezed Lily tighter. It was nice, all of it. They were cuddled together, wrapped in a blanket, eating treats Cassiopeia had nagged from the kitchen elves. The sun was beginning to set, each golden ray glistening on Lily. It drove Cassiopeia absolutely mental.</p><p>"How do you know nobody's going to catch us?"</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "Because I locked the door. Nobody goes in here during dinner. We're fine, Evans."</p><p>"Okay, just checking." Lily slipped her hand into Cassiopeia's, making the both of them smile.</p><p>"I think I love you."</p><p>Lily looked taken aback. "What?"</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you, Lily Evans." <em>Did I mess up? </em></p><p>She smiled. "I think I'm in love with you too, Cassiopeia Black."</p><p>"I got-"</p><p>Cassiopeia was stopped by a banging on the door. She and Lily looked at each other before Cassiopeia got up and put her ear to the door.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Cassie? Is that you?"</p><p>"Um, yeah-"</p><p>"Let me in, please!"</p><p>She unlocked the door and saw Francis hyperventilating. Francis immediately entered and locked the door. He was carrying a box, with a vinyl sticking out.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?"</p><p>Francis threw his head back, laughing. "Have you listened to this?" He pulled out the vinyl, which read Fleetwood Mac. "Oh, hi, Lily."</p><p>Lily smiled, waving.</p><p>Francis began to pull out his record player and play the vinyl. "Just listen, okay?"</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded.</p><p>
  <em>Hold on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the ghost appears</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em>That day is gonna last for years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strange wind, is gonna blow through town</em>
</p><p>Cassiopeia lifted the needle and glared at Francis.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You had me terrified for what? Music?"</p><p>Francis furrowed his brow. "You were scared?"</p><p>Lily came up next to her. "You were banging on the door."</p><p>"Sorry. Did I, uh, disturb something?"</p><p>"Just plotting something for James Potter." Cassiopeia winked at Lily.</p><p>"Ah, I see. So, uh, Regulus was looking for you, but-"</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>Francis nodded, "Fine, really. I suppose he just needed to talk to you."</p><p>"Okay, um," She hugged Lily, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Lily whispered back, "It's okay. Thank you for today."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded. She then dragged Francis out of the room and began to run. Francis, with his stupidly long legs, grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>"Don't run. I'm sure Regulus is fine."</p><p>"I'm his older sister, Francis. I have to make sure he's fine at all times. My parents were never there. They never did the parenting job. That was mine and Sirius' job. We had to take care of Regulus. We had to raise ourselves at the same time. I don't care if Regulus is mildly upset or has a tiny scratch. I'm going to be there because at least someone in his life gives a shit."</p><p>"Okay, yeah, I'm sorry. But, please, don't run."</p><p>"Okay. And I'm sorry for snapping."</p><p>Francis squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Get a room!"</p><p>Cassiopeia turned around to see Sirius and Remus. She rolled her eyes, hugging her brother.</p><p>"Sad hug? What happened, Cass?"</p><p>"What in god's name is a sad hug?"</p><p>They both laughed. </p><p>"Good job, Remus. You made her laugh."</p><p>Remus and Francis looked at each other.</p><p>"We'll leave you two. Good luck with Regulus."</p><p>Once the two boys were out of earshot, Sirius nudged Cassiopeia. "What is Francis talking about?"</p><p>"Reg was looking for me apparently. Want to join me?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They began to walk together. Cassiopeia knew Sirius wasn't allowed in the Slytherin house, but that didn't matter to her right now. They were both still in their robes, so the glares and whispers weren't surprising. The Black twins just rolled their eyes. There was no harm in talking to your best friend, no matter what house you were in. Before they reached the dungeons, Barty Crouch Jr. appeared. </p><p>"You, Crouch! Where's Regulus?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Infirmary."</p><p>Cassiopeia felt her heart drop. As Crouch glared at Sirius, she struggled to pull out her inhaler. It felt like she couldn't breathe. And she couldn't, not with her brother in the infirmary. Sirius noticed and flipped off Barty before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side. Her vision turned blurry, making Sirius a black and red blob in front of her.</p><p>"Here," He handed her her inhaler.</p><p>She took it and, after a few minutes, she relaxed. Shoving the inhaler into her pocket, she hoisted herself up. <em>Was he okay? What happened? Did he do something? Did that Barty kid do something? Did Reg run into the wrong group of-</em></p><p>"That kid smelt like rats."</p><p>Cassiopeia made eye contact with Sirius and burst out laughing. He wasn't wrong. She wondered how a rich, clean kid like her brother could be friends with that. She knew it was rude, but it didn't really matter when he could potentially be the reason her brother was in the infirmary.</p><p>When they reached the infirmary, Cassiopeia pushed the door open and skimmed the beds. A few Quidditch accidents, one spell gone wrong, sick, and- oh.</p><p>Her heart dropped.</p><p>Regulus was bleeding, a giant scar on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi ! sorry for the late chapter, been feeling very unmotivated lately. also, i literally hate this chapter so much. apologies for that. i'll try writing more often (and better)</p><p>anyways, i hope you all have a great day/night &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Truth Will Have To Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reg, what happened?"</p><p>Regulus looked up at Cassiopeia, smiling softly. "Hi, Cassie. Sirius."</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sirius whispered to Cassiopeia.</p><p>She shook her head, worried. "I don't know."</p><p>"Cassie, I'm fine, okay? Stop worrying."</p><p>"I'll stop worrying once you tell me what the hell happened."</p><p>He sighed. "A couple of friends and I were playing outside and things got out of hand. We were just joking about until I fell and Snape brought me over here."</p><p>"Snivellus brought you here?"</p><p>Regulus glared at him. "He has a name, Sirius."</p><p>"Yeah? Then look me in the eye and tell me he had nothing to do with you being here."</p><p>Regulus looked at Cassiopeia. "I'm fine, Cassie, really."</p><p>"That wasn't what I asked."</p><p>"Fine-"</p><p>"Bloody hell. I'm going to murder him." Cassiopeia muttered, starting to run out of the infirmary. Sirius held her back and jerked his head towards Regulus. She sighed. She wasn't going to make this worse. Not now at least.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But you're okay, right?"</p><p>"Yes." He chuckled.</p><p><em>Why on earth was he laughing?</em> "Do you need anything? Water? Or-"</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt," Madam Pomfrey appeared, "But can you let me heal the bleeding? I promise it'll only take a few minutes."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded profusely, chewing on her thumbnail.</p><p>Sirius dragged her out of the way. "Cass, look at me."</p><p>She made eye contact with him.</p><p>"You're not going to do anything, okay?"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. Our brother is in the infirmary. Don't make it any worse. He'll tell us when he's ready, okay? I don't believe that story one bit, but we have to trust him for now. No meddling, you hear me?"</p><p>She sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'm just scared, okay?"</p><p>"That's perfectly fine. You're not supposed to be happy about this. But what matters right now is Reg, got it?"</p><p>She nodded, "Got it."</p><p>They walked back over and Regulus was back to normal. No blood. Giant scar gone, except for a tiny scar on his cheek. Cassiopeia sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand.</p><p>"Don't scare me like that."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." She sighed, getting up. She kissed the top of his head trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Why wasn't she there? She felt so guilty. This was the last thing Cassiopeia wanted. If anything, this should've happened to her. Not Regulus.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey said Regulus should be fine. The scar was really deep, so there's still a minor cut, but she said it was only temporary. It'll clear up in a few days." Sirius explained.</p><p>Regulus smiled. "See, Cassie, I'm fine."</p><p>"Okay," She nodded, "Do you need anything?"</p><p>"I think I'll take a nap. I'm pretty tired."</p><p>"Oh, okay." She hugged him. </p><p>"Stay out of trouble, Reggie." Sirius squeezed his shoulder. Regulus simply nodded and turned over, resting his head on the pillow.</p><p>Sirius held a hand to Cassiopeia's back as they walked out. She was terrified, even though he was okay. She felt a lump in her throat. <em>No, you're stronger than this</em>. She swallowed, but it wasn't enough. Tears began to well up in her eyes, her vision going blurry. She sniffed, her nose wrinkling. That was no use because the tears began to fall. Sirius wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Hey, hey, I'm here."</p><p>She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm such a mess."</p><p>"You're not a mess for giving a shit. It's okay to be scared. I may not show it, but I'm terrified as hell."</p><p>"Really?" She looked him in the eye.</p><p>He wiped her tears. "Really. Now, let's take your mind off it. You hungry?"</p><p>"Already ate."</p><p>"Yeah, me too. Uhhhh-"</p><p>"Oh! I have an idea."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"So, basically, Francis was being dramatic and made a big deal over some muggle music, but now that I'm processing it, it was actually really good. I could get him to lend it to me and we can dance together. Like when we were younger."</p><p>"Sure, yeah. But where?"</p><p>"Room of Requirement still available?"</p><p>"I think."</p><p>"Okay, let me hunt down- Oh! Francis, over here."</p><p>Francis smiled, walking over, box still in hand. "Hey."</p><p>"Can I borrow that?"</p><p>Francis handed her the box. "Yes. Please tell me what you think of it after. I love Fleetwood Mac so much, and I'd love to hear what you think."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"How'd it go with Regulus?"</p><p>Sirius spoke. "He got into an accident. He's okay, though."</p><p>"Are you two okay?"</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged. "I'm scared, but I'm trying to get my mind off it."</p><p>"Oh, then sorry for bringing it up. I should leave you. Have fun." He squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>As they walked to find the Room of Requirement, Sirius nudged her. Cassiopeia already knew what he was going to say. Francis, this. Francis, that. He had that stupid smirk on his face that made her roll her eyes.</p><p>"Don't say a word."</p><p>"I wasn't going to say anything."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"What! I wasn't. Unless you-"</p><p>"No. Oh, look, we're here."</p><p>"How do you-"</p><p>Before Sirius could finish, the entrance to the Room of Requirement opened. The two of them entered and saw all the torn down birthday decorations.</p><p>"Nobody cleaned up?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "We were lazy. Now play the vinyl."</p><p>She pulled out Bare Trees, but found another vinyl in the box. It was David Bowie. She grinned, pleased at her best friend's immaculate taste in music.</p><p>"Is that Hunky Dory?"</p><p>"That it is, my twin brother."</p><p>They put the vinyl on the record player, setting the needle. The two of them knew all the songs by heart. The music began to come to life. </p><p>
  <em>Still don't know what I was waiting for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time I thought I'd got it made</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed the taste was not so sweet</em>
</p><p>"So I turned myself to face me!"</p><p>
  <em>But I've never caught a glimpse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of how the others must see the faker</em>
</p><p>"I'm much too fast to take the test! Ch-ch-changes!"</p><p>"Turn and face the strain!"</p><p>"Ch-ch-changes!"</p><p>***</p><p>After two hours of David Bowie and Fleetwood Mac, Cassiopeia and Sirius lay, exhausted, on the floor. Dancing took a lot of energy, but it was great. The two of them enjoying the themselves for the first time in a while. No crying, just pure dancing.</p><p>"That. Was. Great."</p><p>Sirius nodded, "I haven't felt this happy in forever."</p><p>Cassiopeia sat up, pulling out her inhaler. Sirius shifted his head onto her lap, using it as a pillow. She stroked his hair, the same way she did with Regulus. </p><p>Chuckling, she said, "Thanks for this, Sirius."</p><p>His closed his eyes for a moment. "You needed it, Cass."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I did."</p><p>He smiled, eyes still closed. They sat in silence for a moment. It was a comfortable silence. An easy, noiseless moment. And somehow it felt like the perfect moment to tell him. To tell Sirius the scary truth. It was about time, right?</p><p>"Sirius, I'm about to tell you something really important. And you can't tell anybody, okay?"</p><p>He nuzzled his head into her lap. She took that as an answer.</p><p>"I, uh, so basically. . ." Her heartbeat sped up, "I, um, like girls. Always have, always will. And I sorta have a girlfriend, she's really-"</p><p>Light snoring came from Sirius. <em>Are you kidding me?</em> He fell asleep, meaning he caught nothing of what she said. She sighed, running her hands through his hair. So much for that. She shook him lightly. Sirius jumped, waking up.</p><p> He rubbed a hand over his face. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Late. Let's take you to your dorm. It's almost curfew, I think."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They made their way out of the room and headed for the Gryffindor dorms. Sirius leaned against Cassiopeia the entire way there. They ran into a few prefects, but reassured them that they'll be in their dorms by curfew. Once she reached the entrance, Sirius muttered the password and hauled himself in.</p><p>"Night, Cass."</p><p>"G'night."</p><p>She made her way out of there as fast as she could possible. She almost ran into a few wizards, but made her way to the dungeons. There she entered the common room and headed to her dorm. Luckily, all her roommates were in the common room, or just not there at all. She closed the curtains around her bed and shoved her face into a pillow.</p><p>She chocked out a sob.</p><p>
  <em>I<span class="">t's never</span></em>
  <em class=""> the right moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why can't I tell the truth?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is my brother okay?</em>
</p><p>"I just need a hug." She whispered to herself.</p><p>"Good thing I'm here then." The curtain opened to show a worried Francis. She didn't even know how he got in. The door was shut and everything.</p><p>"I heard you from the bathroom. I wanted to surprise you, but you shut the curtains. I was about to leave until-"</p><p>She hugged him, letting the tears finally pour out. "Shut up, please."</p><p>He chuckled, hugging her back. "Okay."</p><p>And for now, this was okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Honesty, Surprises, And Sylvia Plath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had gone by, and Cassiopeia was still pretty bloody worried about Regulus. The scar did go away, but she noticed the tiniest white line that marked his cheek. It was barely visible so, of course, only she noticed. That was the thing about being the annoying overprotective sister. She noticed the smallest details. Stuff other people wouldn't even care about. She knew Regulus was annoyed or irritated with her at times, but that didn't stop her. And maybe the reason she didn't stop, had to do with <em>other</em> things. Like a specific redhead, and her blonde best friend. Focusing on Regulus just made it easier to forget. She felt guilty, all the time. She should tell Lily the truth, not hide it from her.</p><p>But she was going to let this play out on its own. See where it led to. Perhaps James could help her with that. Or maybe not James, but someone close to him. Someone with curly brown hair.</p><p>"Remus?" She whispered, because they were in the library.</p><p>He smiled, "Hey, Cassie."</p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>"Straight to the point."</p><p>God, she felt so guilty. Her head hurt so bad. Lily deserved so much better than this. "Uh, yeah, so, um-"</p><p>"Sit."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He drummed his fingers on the table. "So."</p><p>"This is so annoying, I am so sorry."</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>"Blimey, it's your birthday, right?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Maybe."</p><p>"Happy birthday."</p><p>"Cheers. So, uh, can you tell me what's going on?"</p><p>She shook her head. "This was a bad idea, sorry. I'll see you another time."</p><p>"Cassie-"</p><p>She ran out before Remus could finish. She wasn't a coward. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. <em>Why did it have to be so hard?</em> She tied her hair back and sauntered through the hallways, looking for Lily. Maybe she was at her dorm? Someone ran into her from behind, hitting her shoulder, hard.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>The figure snickered. It was Barty Crouch Jr. And right next to him was her own brother. He elbowed Crouch and apologized to Cassiopeia. She gave him a tight smile before turning the other way. <em>Stupid bloody Crouch. Why does Reg even hang out with him? He's so-</em></p><p>"Whoa, you're gonna pop a vein or something."</p><p>Cassiopeia groaned. "Hi, James."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"The truth. Now, excuse me."</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>She flipped him off, turning the corner. She could hear his laugh and smiled to herself. That quickly went away when she saw Lily, next to Mary and Marlene. She plastered on her best grin and made her way to the three girls.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Hey, Cassie." Mary said.</p><p>"Sorry to bother, but can I speak to Lily. In private."</p><p>Lily raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Okay, yeah. I'll see you two later."</p><p>"Try staying out of trouble." Marlene winked. Cassiopeia began fidgeting with her fingers, forcing the butterflies to go away. I'm such a horrible person. Cassiopeia led Lily to an empty closet and stood silent for a moment. Lily looked so confused, it made Cassiopeia more anxious.</p><p>"Cass, is everything okay?"</p><p>"I have to tell you something, but I am so terrified. I don't want to hurt you and I swear this wasn't my intention. I just need to tell you because I can't keep lying, but I don't want to lose you and it's just-"</p><p>"You fancy Marlene?"</p><p>"How- But- Uh, what?"</p><p>Lily laughed, "It's okay. I see the way you look at her. Sure, you look at me like that, but there's no denying your feelings for her."</p><p>"And you're okay?"</p><p>"Perfectly fine. The only thing I wanted was for you to be honest with me. I'm honestly a little upset that it took you this long, but it's okay. I want you to be happy."</p><p>"You're literally the best person I know. And I'm so sorry, truly. It wasn't-"</p><p>Lily hugged her. "Cassie, stop. It's okay. You're always going to be my best friend, no matter what."</p><p>"I love you, Evans."</p><p>"I know. I love you too."</p><p>Obviously in the platonic way, but they understood each other. This went easier than Cassiopeia thought, but it still felt weird. She couldn't detect any fake smiles on Lily. Just pure kindness, and support.</p><p>"You know, I can be your wing woman."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "Yes, definitely, but I don't even know if Marls is gay."</p><p>"Ooooh, Marls."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Lily grinned. "You coming to Remus' party?"</p><p>"There's a party?"</p><p>"I'm taking it you weren't invited."</p><p>"Apparently not. And after everything I did for Remus." She sighed dramatically.</p><p>Lily laughed. "It was only a few people anyway. Say, should we say goodbye to our last crammed closet?"</p><p>"Last? No, this should be one of the many crammed closet moments we talk about in the future. We'll gossip and obsess over our corny crushes in these closets."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Now, I should probably get back."</p><p>"Right, sorry for kidnapping you."</p><p>Lily shrugged. "It was important."</p><p>Cassiopeia gave her a quick hug before they opened the door and let themselves out to reality. A reality neither of them would like if everybody knew the truth.</p><p>***</p><p>"So, you're telling me, everybody got invited but me?"</p><p>"If everybody means Remus' three best friends, me, Marlene, Mary, and Lily, then yes."</p><p>"Okay, now you make me sound like an idiot."</p><p>"Cassie, it's just a hangout."</p><p>"It's not that. You're leaving me, Mr. Greene. What am I supposed to do? Talk to Lorene or something."</p><p>He laughed. "You have a brother."</p><p>"Yeah, but he's obsessed with his stupid best friend. What happened to me, huh? I'm so much better than Barty Crouch Jr."</p><p>"Well, they haven't really talked."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"You could reread your favorite book. Come up with more Esther theories."</p><p>"The Bell Jar on a Saturday? No."</p><p>"Oh, right. I forgot that's only on Mondays."</p><p>Cassiopeia grabbed the pillow from his bed and slapped him with it.</p><p>"Oi! Watch the hair."</p><p>"I thought it was only a hangout."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>Cassiopeia raised her eyebrow. "So, that's why you're wearing your nice sweater and making your hair look good?"</p><p>Francis looked at her. "Nice sweater?"</p><p>"Mhm. Last time you wore that was at my birthday party."</p><p>"I like it, okay?"</p><p>"I meant to say you look nice."</p><p>"Oh how you flatter me, Cassie."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever."</p><p>He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Read The Bell Jar. I'll be back before chapter eight, okay?"</p><p>She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Okay."</p><p>Francis hauled her up, putting an arm around her shoulder. They walked out together. When they reached the common room, Cassiopeia said goodbye and headed for the sofa. She plopped down next to Regulus.</p><p>"Hiya, Reg."</p><p>He smiled, ditching whatever conversation he was having. "Hey. Where's Francis going?"</p><p>"Party."</p><p>"You weren't invited?"</p><p>"Gah," She covered her face, "Don't remind me."</p><p>"Cassiopeia Black not invited to a party? That's something I never thought would happen."</p><p>"And you know what Francis said?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"He goes "Read The Bell Jar" as if it's just another day. He didn't even ask if I wanted cake. Some best friend."</p><p>Regulus snorted. "You're so dramatic."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"He's not wrong, you know." Lorene said, sitting next to her.</p><p>"Why on earth are you sitting next to me?"</p><p>"You just proved my point. Hi, I'm Lorene." She put her hand out for Regulus to shake. Cassiopeia slapped it away.</p><p>"Don't talk to my brother."</p><p>"Cassie, it's fine. I'm Regulus."</p><p>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, getting up. "Have fun meeting my favorite blonde twat."</p><p>Regulus eyes widened. "Cassie!"</p><p>"I don't know what your deal is."</p><p>Cassiopeia faced Lorene, their faces inches apart, noses touching. "My deal? You've hated me from the moment you saw me. I have no idea why. I tried being friendly. I tried to handle your comments. And I tried to get to know you. But you did the exact opposite. And then you hit on my best friend? Pathetic. So tell me, Lorene, what's<em> your</em> deal?"</p><p>"Can we talk in private?"</p><p>Cassiopeia hesitated. "Okay."</p><p>They walked to their dorm in silence. Once Lorene shut the door, they stared at each other. Cassiopeia began to pull out The Bell Jar from her drawer. She was probably going to need it.</p><p>She sighed. "So are you going to say anything? Or are we just standing around like idiots."</p><p>Lorene scoffed. "Right. See, here's the thing, you're best friends with Francis. And, yeah, I like Francis, I think. But he pays attention to you. He can't even let me down-"</p><p>"He's a nice person. He's too scared to hurt your feelings."</p><p>"You see! He's a good person, but he only ever looks at you. And it feels like I'm nonexistent. Like I don't exist. I just wish somebody cared about me the way he cares about you. Or the way you care about him."</p><p>"Lorene, I can promise you that Francis and I are nothing. And he doesn't ever talk about anyone. Literally. He might not fancy anybody. You're-"</p><p>"I don't care about that! I just want a friend. And he treats you so well. I want something like that."</p><p>"Bad home life?"</p><p>Lorene shrugged. "Maybe."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," She sighed, "I'm sorry for being mean. I didn't know."</p><p>"That's my fault."</p><p>"This is going to sound super weird, but can I hug you?"</p><p>Lorene laughed. "Yeah, nice one."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled sadly.</p><p>Lorene's eyebrows rose. "You're serious?"</p><p>"I hate you, but I'm not a cruel person. And don't act like you don't need it."</p><p>"Whatever. Come here, Black."</p><p>The two of smiled as Lorene jumped into the embrace. Yes, Cassiopeia still held a small grudge, but Lorene wasn't that bad. In this moment at least. Cassiopeia tickled Lorene's armpit, getting a laugh in response.</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>She stopped, a grin on her face. "You're not as bad as I thought."</p><p>"Yeah, well, most people are intimidated by me. I don't usually have friends."</p><p>"This doesn't make us friends, but, if you wanted to, you can sit with me at breakfast tomorrow."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Lorene smiled. "Okay."</p><p>Cassiopeia felt a weight lift off her shoulder. Being mean was the last thing she wanted. Except, Lorene made it impossible to be friendly. Until now, that is. Lorene wasn't a horrible, mean girl. Cassiopeia found out she was lonely. And she was reading a book by its cover. Something she promised herself she'd never do.</p><p>"Should I leave? You're holding that book you're obsessed with."</p><p>"I could read it to you."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>So they read The Bell Jar until Lorene fell asleep on her shoulder. They reached midway into chapter seven before Lorene began to snore lightly. Francis came by, like he said he would. He laughed and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. She waved her hand dismissively.</p><p> "I'll tell you tomorrow." She whispered.</p><p>"Geez, I was gone for two hours."</p><p>"How was the party?"</p><p>Francis smiled. "Pretty nice."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"I should leave you two."</p><p>She chuckled. "Yeah, goodnight, Mr. Greene."</p><p>"Goodnight, Miss Black."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Gryffindor vs Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francis trudged on his quidditch jumper, pacing. Cassiopeia sat on his bed, hugging a pillow, watching as her best friend was nervous. Francis was rarely nervous.</p><p>"It's just a game, Francis."</p><p>"Yeah? The biggest game of the year! What if we lose? What if I mess up? What if I'm the reason we lose?"</p><p>"You should be saying "What if I get hurt?" but the other stuff works too."</p><p>"Cassie." He glared at her.</p><p>She held up her hands in defense. "Sorry. I know you're nervous, but the worst that could happen is you lose. You're only thirteen, Mr. Greene."</p><p>"But they're counting on me!"</p><p>"They're also counting on the entire team. This is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Not Gryffindor versus Francis. You'll do fine."</p><p>He stopped pacing. "But what if they never speak to me again?"</p><p>"As if. You're their best player."</p><p>He scoffed. "No, I'm not."</p><p>"Fine. You're their worst. And it's your fault if the team loses."</p><p>"Cassie!"</p><p>"What do you want me to say!"</p><p>"You're right, sorry. I'm just so bloody nervous."</p><p>"That's perfectly fine. But look at your other games. You were brilliant and I have no doubt that you will be today. Once you eat, you'll be good ol' Francis again."</p><p>"Good ol' Francis?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He laughed. "I hate being anxious."</p><p>"It's normal. But you got this, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>***</p><p>"I don't got this."</p><p>Cassiopeia sighed. They were outside, about to separate ways for the game. Her and Regulus were wishing Francis good luck until he got nervous again. </p><p>"You go, Reg. I'll meet you at the top of the bleachers."</p><p>He nodded. "Good luck, Francis."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Once Regulus was gone, Cassiopeia placed both hands on Francis' shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.</p><p>"We have ten minutes before the game, Cassie. What if I-"</p><p>"Bullshit, Francis. Look at me. You're going to do fantastic, alright? This is your first major game. No one expects you to be a professional. You still have, like, what? Six more years ahead of you? Yeah, so get out there and give it your all. This is super cheesy, so I'm sorry, but just play, okay? You're not perfect and who cares if you lose? They'll get over it, eventually."</p><p>He laughed. "Thanks, Cassie."</p><p>Mulciber came up. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah." Francis reassured him. He hugged Cassiopeia and waved before joining the rest of the team. Francis was gone, but Cassiopeia still stood there. She smiled. </p><p>
  <em>Good luck, Mr. Greene.</em>
</p><p>She made her way up the bleachers. Skimming the crowd, she found Regulus reading at the top. She ran up to him and snatched the book.</p><p>"No reading, Reg."</p><p>Regulus pouted. "But the game hasn't even started."</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>"You're right. Hey."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>He smiled. "How are you?"</p><p>"A little worried, to be honest."</p><p>"Francis still anxious?"</p><p>She shrugged. "He seemed fine, but I know him. He didn't give me that, uh. . ."</p><p>"Vibe? Energy? Ambience?"</p><p>"Vibe, I guess. He's usually thrilled. Do you think something happened? I mean, you saw him earlier. He was fine. But now, I don't know."</p><p>"Didn't he get a letter today? Could've been that."</p><p>"His dad sent one. But it was for good luck."</p><p>Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Did Francis tell you that? Or did you actually read it?"</p><p><em>Bugger</em>. "You're making me more worried now."</p><p>"You mean anxious? Afraid? Fretful? Apprehensive? Bigger words, sis."</p><p>"Okay, you're supposed to be the not smarter, younger brother. This is why I shouldn't let you read."</p><p>"Not smarter? You mean-"</p><p>"Shut up." She laughed. </p><p>"You can't get all your knowledge from rereading The Bell Jar five times a week."</p><p>"Five? Be more realistic. Nine, at least."</p><p>Regulus laughed.</p><p>Just as she was going to say more, the commentator began to speak. The teams were beginning to come out, each being presented by their names. Cassiopeia had no idea who the commentator was, but that didn't matter. She watched as the Slytherin team was called out. She knew all of them but only cheered when Francis was called out. </p><p>"He looks. . ."</p><p>"Yeah, is he always that sweaty?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head. "Something's wrong."</p><p>The Gryffindor team was called out next. Seeing Marlene made her completely forget her own existence. Everything about Marlene shot butterflies into Cassiopeia's stomach. Her hair, her confidence, her smile. <em>God, her smile. She's-</em></p><p>Regulus nudged her. "Cassie."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Look."</p><p>Cassiopeia brought her attention to the other players. Francis had gone whiter than usual and, from what she saw, his eyes began to droop. She had no idea what was going on. That is until he started to fall to one side. Francis passed out, falling off his broom. The entire crowd gasped and began to murmur. Cassiopeia shoved past everybody and practically flew down the bleachers. She ran onto the field and pushed the other Slytherins out of the way. Regulus followed close behind.</p><p>"Francis, hey, it's me. Francis? Come on, Mr. Greene. It's me, hey."</p><p>"Leave him, Cassiopeia."</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do. Where is-"</p><p>"Move out of the way!" Madam Pomfrey's voice called out. She, and a few other professors, took Francis to the infirmary. She nodded at Regulus to go.</p><p>"Keep the game going, okay?"</p><p>Mulciber frowned. "But-"</p><p>"No. Francis wanted this game to happen. Keep it going, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. Team!"</p><p>Cassiopeia ran off the field to join Regulus. They stopped in front of doors suddenly. Regulus nudged her. </p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>She didn't respond.</p><p>"Hold my hand."</p><p>She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled. <em>Thanks, Reg</em>. Regulus pushed the door open and they slowly made their way to Francis. He was still passed out, but he had a dopey smile plastered on his face. <em>Geez, Francis</em>.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, dear, he's going to be alright. He was overly nervous, though. You're his best friend?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You should keep an eye on him. This could happen again. Make sure he isn't anxious all the time."</p><p>"Can he still be on the team?" Regulus asked.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, but if his anxiety gets like this every time, we might have to take him off the team."</p><p>Francis began to groan. He rubbed his eye. "Where am I?"</p><p>"I'll leave you."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey walked away leaving the three of them alone. Regulus sat in a chair next to Francis, and Cassiopeia sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. "Hi."</p><p>"Did we win?"</p><p>"We don't know yet. The game is still going."</p><p>"Then why am I here?"</p><p>"You passed out." Regulus answered.</p><p>Francis laughed. "Now I remember."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah. I was just nervous because of my da- the game! You know, the team was making me all nervous with their expectations."</p><p>Then, suddenly, the doors thrusted open. It was Remus. He made his way over to them, waving. "Hey."</p><p>"Oh, Remus, hello."</p><p>"Is he. . ."</p><p>"Yeah," Cassiopeia nodded, "He's fine."</p><p>"Here, sit." Regulus pulled up a chair next to him. Remus took the seat and nodded a <em>thank you</em>.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Remus?" Cassiopeia asked.</p><p>He looked at her. "Sirius wanted to make sure you were okay, but he didn't want to miss the game for James, so I came. I also wanted to see if Francis was okay."</p><p>Francis smiled.</p><p>"Oh, how's the game going, by the way?"</p><p>Remus shrugged. "From what I saw, Slytherin is in the lead."</p><p>"Ha! Take that Gryffindor!"</p><p>Cassiopeia, Remus, and Regulus all laughed.</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>"Yes, Francis?"</p><p>"Can you run to the common room and get my sketchbook?"</p><p>"Yeah-"</p><p>"I can get it." Regulus stood up.</p><p>"Okay. It's under my pillow."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>When Regulus left, Remus got up. "I should-"</p><p>"No, stay." Cassiopeia said. Francis nodded in agreement.</p><p>He sat back down. "Okay."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "Let's make a bet."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Let's make a bet. If Gryffindor wins, Remus gets ten galleons. If Slytherin wins, you get ten galleons."</p><p>"But, we don't have any money."</p><p>"Okay? I do, though."</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow. "You sure? It's your money."</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm rich. So, are we doing this or not?"</p><p>Francis and Remus looked at each other. Then Francis cleared his throat. "Cassie, this is a stupid idea, but yes, we're doing this."</p><p>"Great! So-"</p><p>Regulus walked in. "Hey, I'm back." He handed Francis his sketchbook and gave Cassiopeia a book. She didn't even have to look at it to know what book it was. The Bell Jar.</p><p>"That was quick, Reg."</p><p>He shrugged. "The hallways were empty."</p><p>"You lot should watch the game."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Francis nodded. "I've got my sketchbook. I'll be fine. But you can stay if you want."</p><p>"Reg and I can go back and see who wins." Cassiopeia knew that Francis wanted to speak to Remus. He was just too nice to say so. </p><p>***</p><p>The game finished. And one house was celebrating while the other was annoyed and complaining. Cassiopeia told Regulus to get something to eat and immediately made her way to the infirmary. Remus was still there, reading The Bell Jar. She forgot she left it there. Francis had taken a nap. She walked over to them.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Remus looked up. "Hi, Cassie."</p><p>"When did he fall asleep?"</p><p>"About twenty minutes ago. Sorry for reading your book."</p><p>She shook her head. "Don't apologize. But let me guess, you're on chapter two or three."</p><p>"Midway through two."</p><p>"I'm a genius."</p><p>Remus laughed.</p><p>"Mm." Francis groaned, starting to wake up. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them, he smiled.</p><p>"'Ello."</p><p>"Hi, sleepy."</p><p>"Oh! Oh! Who won?"</p><p>She pulled out ten galleons and looked at the two of them.</p><p>"Cassie, who won?"</p><p>She winked before handing Remus the money. Both of them gaped.</p><p>"Yeah, Gryffindor won."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. An End To Second Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so so so sorry for the late chapter, this week has been quite hectic. i will definitely write faster from now on. also, shoutout to all of you. everyone who has ever commented, read, or left kudos on my work, i love you. you're my only source of happiness&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Last day!"</p><p>"Mm." Cassiopeia groaned.</p><p>Francis shook her shoulder. "Come on, Cassie, get up."</p><p>She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Any chance I can wear this?"</p><p>" A muggle band t-shirt -that belongs to me- and silk pyjama pants. Yeah, your parents are going to love that."</p><p>"Ah, yes, my lovely parents. Let me go get dressed."</p><p>"Atta girl!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and got up, stretching. Francis picked up the book on her dresser and began skimming through it. When she entered the bathroom, she spotted Lorene brushing her day. Quickly, Cassiopeia trudged on her clothes. She pulled on her blouse a little too hard. <em>Ouch</em>. She made her way to the sink, next to Lorene. Lorene bumped hips with her.</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>Cassiopeia smirked. "Cleaning those disgusting teeth of yours?"</p><p>"No, I'm making them extra yellow." She flashed a smile, with perfectly white teeth. "See?"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"You excited for the summer?"</p><p><em>No</em>. "Sure."</p><p>"I am. Mum has a new boyfriend and I really hope he's good. The others have been horrible to Mum. I just want her to be happy."</p><p>"Geez, Lor, I was bullying you, like, two minutes ago. I'm sorry 'bout your mum."</p><p>"I'm going to miss your rude remarks, you know."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll owl you an insult everyday." Cassiopeia winked.</p><p>"Lovely." Lorene muttered, applying pink lipstick. "So are you doing anything over the summer? Or are you going to reread that battered old book again?"</p><p>"It's not <em>that</em> battered."</p><p>"The front cover is practically hanging off!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"There's writing all over it and the pages are sticking out."</p><p>She shrugged. "I like to annotate. And the pages are the spine's fault."</p><p>"Oh, and the spine is soooooo cracked."</p><p>"Well, I like it, so," She stuck her tongue out at Lorene. The two of them walked out together, Cassiopeia tying her hair into its usual lazy ponytail. Francis whistled a Fleetwood Mac song before realizing their appearance.</p><p>"You heard nothing."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "Not a thing."</p><p>"I'll see you later." Lorene said, kicking Cassiopeia's shin lightly. "Bye, Francis." She then waved, leaving the dorm. They both said goodbye. Francis threw the book onto her bed and linked arms with her.</p><p>"You ready for today?"</p><p>"Why can't I go to your place for the summer?"</p><p>Francis smiled. "Dad and I would love to have you, but your parents, Cassie."</p><p>"Stupid parents."</p><p>"Maybe Christmas?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Mummy dearest needs to show off her two <em>perfect </em>kids."</p><p>"There's three of you."</p><p>"I told her that. She scoffed and said, 'No perfect child of mine would ever end up in Gryffindor.'"</p><p>"Harsh."</p><p>"She's not a great mother."</p><p>"We have that in common."</p><p>"Huh," Cassiopeia smiled, "We do."</p><p>"But at least mine's dead, so."</p><p>Her eyes' widened. She had no idea what to do. Laugh? Smile? Nod!?</p><p>Francis laughed. "You look mortally terrified."</p><p>"It's 'cause I don't know how to react."</p><p>"Smile and nod, Cass, smile and nod."</p><p>"That's what I-" She stopped herself from speaking when she realized Francis was talking about something else. Clark was at across the common room, talking to someone on the team. Francis pretended to be speaking about something important. He wasn't, he was talking about mushrooms. But Cassiopeia played along until Clark called their names.</p><p>"Cassiopeia! Francis!" <em>It's Cassie, damnit.</em></p><p>Francis smiled. "Hi, Clark."</p><p>"You heading to breakfast?"</p><p><em>No, no, no</em>. Francis nodded.</p><p>"Sweet, I'll join you."</p><p>Francis and Cassiopeia looked at each other. <em>Bugger</em>. Then Francis smiled and said, "Let's go." There was nothing different between the three of them, but Francis had been awkward around Clark nowadays. He'd been awkward around the entire team. Some of them had yelled at him, but others, like Clark, reassured him that it was fine. Cassiopeia knew how much it meant to Francis, though. He blamed himself for the game loss, even though it wasn't his fault at all. But it was the same between Cassiopeia and Clark. She still hated him. He still fancied her. Nothing new there.</p><p>Before they walked out of the common room, Francis pulled Cassiopeia's arm back. "Oi, what-" but, quickly, she shut up. An entire bucket of water fell on top of Clark, completely drenching him. How did Francis know? Or did he just have great senses?</p><p>"Blimey!" Clark cried out. Cassiopeia burst out laughing. Yeah, she was still confused, but seeing Clark Shaw completely soaking wet was hilarious to her.</p><p>"Oh, ha ha, Cassie."</p><p>Francis snorted as they walked out of the common room. "It was pretty funny."</p><p>When they reached to the stairs, Cassiopeia sighed.</p><p>"I just remembered! Francis and I have somewhere to be. Go have fun with breakfast, Clark."</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>She grabbed Francis' arm. "Bye!"</p><p>When they were out of earshot, Cassiopeia pulled out her inhaler. Francis nudged her. "Mate."</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Where are we even going?"</p><p>"Astronomy Tower. You know, like last year?"</p><p>"Ah, so you <em>did</em> pay attention yesterday."</p><p>"Satisfied?"</p><p>"Quite."</p><p>"Well, can we go?"</p><p>He laughed. "Right, sorry."</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay, not true!"</p><p>"It so is-" Mary said.</p><p>"No! Because-"</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait! What are we even talking about?"</p><p>Sirius furrowed his brow, hands on his hips. "I don't know."</p><p>"Hey, anyone know where Marlene is?" Lily asked.  </p><p>"Probably with the Ravenclaw." Mary answered.</p><p>Cassiopeia and Lily made eye contact. She smiled sadly, and Lily walked over to her. The others were too busy fooling around to notice. Sirius and James were ranting about something. Remus and Mary were chatting. And Francis was teaching Peter a spell. </p><p>"She might just be with Dorcas." Lily whispered.</p><p>"No, it's okay. Christian is probably better anyways. No family issues, you know? He's pretty damn perfect."</p><p>Lily frowned. "Don't say that. Anybody would be lucky to date you. I know I was."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled.</p><p>"And, honestly, I don't think she fancies him. He's rather handsome, but she doesn't get that look in her eyes, you know?"</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"The look you got when we were together. The look you get when Francis calls you his best mate. The look you get whenever you're around Sirius. When you tell a childhood story about Regulus. And the look you get every time Marlene walks into the room. I'm many things, Cass, but oblivious isn't one of them."</p><p>"Is it that obvious?"</p><p>Lily shook her head. "Most people are oblivious to love. Whether it may be platonic, romantic, or family love, nobody really notices unless they care."</p><p>"You know, speaking to you makes me feel like the dumbest person in the world, but I love it."</p><p>Lily laughed. "Speaking of love. . ." She pointed to the stairway where Marlene stood. She was holding a small picture in her hand. Everybody greeted her and settled back down.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I know I'm always late, but-"</p><p>"It's fine, McKinnon. But we only have five minutes left, so quick explanation?"</p><p>"I was doing some last minute packing. And I had promised Dorcas. . ." Cassiopeia had stopped listening after that. Lily was right, but she was always right. Cassiopeia had also been curious about the picture in Marlene's hand. What was it? And why was her name on it?</p><p>Marlene followed Cassiopeia's gaze, and huffed out a laugh. "Right. This is for you." </p><p>Cassiopeia smiled, taking to photograph. She saw that it was a candid picture of her and Marlene on James' birthday. An inked heart was drawn on the bottom left corner. Her smile grew wider.</p><p>"It's for the photo album."</p><p>"Cool, yeah. Thanks, Marls."</p><p>James groaned. "Mates, I gotta get on that train soon, so can we rap this up?"</p><p>Francis laughed. "Yeah."</p><p>***</p><p>Francis, Cassiopeia, and Lily all sat down in their compartment. Cassiopeia had lent the photo album to Francis because she didn't want her mother finding it. After everybody left, Lily had nudged her and said, "See." In response, Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, smiling, and said, "Yeah, yeah." It felt wonderful to have Lily, but Lily wasn't always there. She wasn't in Slytherin, and they couldn't necessarily talk during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. She was going to have to tell Francis or Regulus at some point. And who knows, maybe they'll be supportive too. But it can wait, for now.</p><p>Francis nudged her. "Cassie?"</p><p>She blinked. "Hm, what?"</p><p>"You dozed off there."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Lily laughed. "You missed out on a pretty wicked Francis play."</p><p>"You did one when I wasn't paying attention?"</p><p>"I thought you were!"</p><p>She smiled. "Which one was it?"</p><p>"His own version of A Midsummer Night's Dream."</p><p>"That one is Shakespeare, right?"</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>"Sometimes I forget you're a pureblood."</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged. "Sometimes I try to forget too."</p><p><em>Everyday</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Summer, 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July had been everything but normal. Cassiopeia dreaded every week of it. Party, this. Perfection, that. It was horrible. Sirius and Regulus had grown distant, which broke her heart. Her two favorite people couldn't even smile at each other anymore. She had to hang out with them separately or else it would've been awkward. That was the worst part of the summer.</p><p>But it was August now. Not that it meant anything, but a new month was something. Cassiopeia sat in Regulus' room, reading the letter he had just received.</p><p>
  <em>Hiya Reggie boy! Miss me yet? Because I sure as hell miss bugging you. Right now my mum is nagging me to write to someone other than Sirius and Evans. Peter doesn't live that far, and Remus hasn't responded to anything. He said that if that happened, not to worry. But I am a bit worried so I'm pouring this on you because your brother has listened to it a thousand times. Honestly, Sirius is ten times more worried than I am, but whatever. How's your summer, Reggie? Write any poems about me? If so, send them. I'd truly be flattered to know that I smell like cherries and fresh grass. </em>
</p><p>                                                                                                                   <em>Your favorite,</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                <em>James Potter ;) (I drew a little wink, ain't that wicked?)</em></p><p>Cassiopeia burst out laughing. It was moments like this that Cassiopeia truly appreciated meeting James Potter. Regulus frowned at her reaction.</p><p>"Cassie."</p><p>"I'm sorry," She grinned, trying to stifle her laugh, "It's just funny."</p><p>"I'm glad you find entertainment in Potter bothering me."</p><p>"Sorry, sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." He muttered. "Now, can you tell me what to do?"</p><p>"About the letter?"</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>"Just write back."</p><p>He gaped. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Then don't write back. Leave him hanging."</p><p>"Okay. Now get out."</p><p>She frowned. "What?"</p><p>"You can come back in ten minutes." He pushed her toward the door.</p><p>"Reg-"</p><p>"Bye!" He said, slamming the door shut.</p><p>Cassiopeia furrowed her brow. <em>That boy</em>. She shook her head, and turned on her heel. She made her way to Sirius' door and knocked.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>She pocked her head in. "Hey."</p><p>Sirius smiled. "Hi, Cass. Regulus kick you out?" Hearing him say Regulus instead of Reg/Reggie broke Cassiopeia's heart. Why did everything change?</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Well don't just stand there."</p><p>She laughed, striding into his room. Plopping onto his bed next to him, she sighed.</p><p>"Why is it that I have to keep doing this?"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"This. Switching between brothers because they have some unresolved drama."</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "I didn't do anything. You might want to ask Regulus though."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"He's the perfect child now. Have you seen the way our parents look at him? How bloody proud they are, and he loves it. And what do you think he was doing that day he got injured? You don't think he accidentally got into that situation. Sure, the accident wasn't on purpose, but why was he around those blood sup-"</p><p>"Stop! I get it, okay? I'm sorry. I just thought. . ."</p><p>Sirius furrowed his brow. "Thought what?"</p><p>"That you were mad at him for being a Slytherin. And if you were, that meant you were mad at me too."</p><p>He squeezed her hand. "I'd never be mad at you. Except for this morning because you took my last piece of toast."</p><p>She laughed. "You weren't even touching it."</p><p>"But I was going to."</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"Okay, I'm changing the subject." He thought for a moment before a grin grew on his face. "Do you fancy-"</p><p>"Oh, piss off, Sirius."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p><em>Now? Should I? Yeah, why not</em>. "Okay, actually I have to-"</p><p>A noise came from somewhere on Sirius' dresser. Sirius immediately jumped up and grabbed the device. It was a mirror. Cassiopeia could make out some figure with dark hair. A voice spoke.</p><p>"Hiya, Sirius!"</p><p><em>Bloody James Potter</em>.</p><p>Cassiopeia waited for Sirius to remember her presence, but he didn't. She got up and walked out. There was no point in trying. It was always going to be James Potter above anything. She wondered how Remus and Peter felt. Noticing Regulus' door still closed, she trudged her way to her own room. She was rarely there anymore. Everything felt so quiet now. Her parents weren't home so she could've gone to the park. But the thought bored her. She went to her desk and began writing a letter.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Greene, </em>
</p><p>           <em>Hey, Francis. I miss you, a lot actually. My brothers are still in this stupid rivalry, and both of them are ignoring me at the moment. Reasons for their ignorance, James Potter. Now, I quite like James, but he got in the way of my day with BOTH of my brothers. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. But my solution to anything always leads to you, so hey. Write back, like fast. REALLY fast.</em></p><p>                                                                                                                                   <em>Sincerely,</em> </p><p>                                                                                                                                               <em>Cassiopeia Black </em></p><p>She gave the letter to one of the family owls and stood back up. <em>What now? </em>Cassiopeia glanced around her bedroom only to sigh. She went out in the hallway, listening to the faint voice of her brother. Regulus' door was still closed so she went back into her room, grabbed The Bell Jar, went back out, and walked downstairs. She could probably read a couple chapters before her parents came home.</p><p>"Hey, Kreacher!"</p><p>Kreacher walked into the living room where Cassiopeia was sitting on the sofa. He looked at her, but she shook her head. "You're never going to call me Cassie, so, I'm sorry to interject, but can you get me a cup of tea? Maybe a few pasties too?"</p><p>"Yes. Kreacher will be back."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He nodded, waddling off into the kitchen. Cassiopeia opened up her book and began to skim through it, already knowing the words. She heard footsteps coming toward the room. <em>Shit, already?</em> She shoved the book under her shirt and pulled out her wand, pretending to be practicing a spell. The person who walked in was Sirius. . . and Regulus.</p><p>"It's just us." Regulus said.</p><p>She raised her brow. "Us? What happened to the quarreling?"</p><p>"Just for today."</p><p>"Okay. So are you going to sit or-"</p><p>Sirius flew down next to her, and Regulus sat on the closest chair.</p><p>"Sorry about James. I've been a bit jumpy with Remus and-"</p><p>She shook her head. "No, no, it's fine, I get it. How is Remus?"</p><p>"He's been with his mum. He didn't have much time to write back to us."</p><p>"Isn't Hope ill?" Regulus asked.</p><p>"How do you know her name?" Sirius said, confused.</p><p>"Francis is the one who knows. He told us about Remus and his mum. Her name slipped so we know. Don't be mad, Sirius." Cassiopeia said.</p><p>Sirius shook his head. "No, it's alright. I was just confused, that's all."</p><p>Cassiopeia nodded. Before she could say anything, Kreacher came up, carrying a tray. There were three cups instead of her one. Kreacher placed it on the coffee table and nodded to Cassiopeia.</p><p>"Thank you, Kreacher." Regulus said.</p><p>"Kreacher lives to serve, Master Regulus." And the little house elf made his way out.</p><p>"How is he so kind to the both of you?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Cassiopeia glanced at Regulus, and back at Sirius. "You're better looking than us, so he only talks to the uglier ones of the family."</p><p>Sirius and Regulus broke out laughing. It was nice, seeing them laugh together. That wouldn't be the reaction if she had just said the truth. But they were kids. And siblings for heavens sake. They were allowed to laugh together, even if it meant not admitting something that was too scary to admit.</p><p>Either way, Cassiopeia was just glad she had her trio back. Even if that trio lasted ten minutes. But she'd rather have that than nothing at all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Hogwarts, 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think y'all are gonna like this one ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have your permission slip, right?"</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>"Sirius?"</p><p>Sirius groaned. "Yes, Cass, I have the bloody permission slip."</p><p>"Okay. I'm just making sure because I worked really hard to get those signed. So when you go on a date at Hogsmeade you better think of me."</p><p>"Oh 'cause Sirius is going to be thinking about his twin sister while snogging some girl he just met."</p><p>"You know," Sirius started, making his way onto the train, "Maybe I will. Thanks, Cass."</p><p>She laughed as her and Regulus followed behind, finally being out of eyesight from their mother. And Sirius and Regulus had been talking every now and then. It wasn't like before, but it was progress. Once they were on the train, they all knew what happened next. Sirius would separate ways with Cassiopeia and Regulus. One would look for three Gryffindors. The other would look for a specific redheaded Slytherin. </p><p>"Yeah, bye, Sirius! I love you too!"</p><p>Sirius laughed, running back to them. He ruffled Regulus' hair and kissed Cassiopeia on the cheek. "Sorry, I just-"</p><p>She squeezed his hand. "It's okay. Go."</p><p>He grinned, running off. <em>Remus Lupin. He drove more than one person crazy.</em></p><p>Regulus tugged on her sleeve. She nodded, grabbing his hand, and started searching the carriages. <em>No. No. No. Ew, Clark. No. No. Oh!</em></p><p>Cassiopeia stopped and stood in the doorway of the compartment. "Mary, hi!"</p><p>"Oh, hey, Cassie!"</p><p>"Hi, Cass."</p><p>Cassiopeia smiled. "Hey, Evans."</p><p>"How was your summer?"</p><p>"Miserable. I'd rather go on a date with Clark Shaw than relive it."</p><p>Lily and Mary both laughed, but something caught Cassiopeia's attention. There was something on Mary's teeth. Something that looked like wires. </p><p>"Cassie, is everything alright?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Don't ask me, ask Mary."</p><p>Mary furrowed her brow. "What?" </p><p>"There's something on your teeth. Are you okay?" Cassiopeia hugged Mary. Lily put her hands over her mouth to try and stifle her laugh but failed miserably. Mary hugged Cassiopeia back, giggling. </p><p>"Why are you laughing?"</p><p>Mary smiled. "That hug was nice, but I'm fine, Cassie. They're braces."</p><p>"Braces?"</p><p>"They're to help straighten my teeth."</p><p>"That's. . . really interesting. Muggles are- Wait, where'd Reg go?"</p><p>"He left about two minutes ago." Lily said.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. "Oh, okay, I should probably go find him. Bye!"</p><p>"Bye!" They said in unison.</p><p>Cassiopeia went back to skimming the compartments. She walked all the way to the end until spotting her best friend. But no Regulus. She frowned, but walked in anyway. Francis immediately grinned, hugging her.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She squeezed back. "Hi, Francis."</p><p>They sat down.</p><p>"What's up with you?"</p><p>"Did Reg come by?"</p><p>Francis nodded. "Said he was meeting up with a friend. He doesn't want you to worry though."</p><p> "Oh, thank god. So how was your summer?"</p><p>He smiled. "I went to America."</p><p>"Oh my god, seriously? How was it?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was really fun. We're going to France next summer. I'll have to pronounce my name as François now. Like, <em>bonjour je suis François peux-tu prendre une photo pour moi</em>."</p><p>"<em>Tu parle Français</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Tambien hablo Español pero solo un poco</em>. For both languages."</p><p>She laughed. "I'm only fluent in French. Could you translate?"</p><p>"I also speak Spanish, but only a bit. French too. I'm not fluent."</p><p>"You're not that bad."</p><p>"Cassiopeia Black just complimented my French, I feel accomplished in life."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Francis grinned.</p><p>***</p><p>"Why do we have to be here?" Regulus groaned.</p><p>"There's not that many first years this time. Last year there was a lot."</p><p>"Yeah, and it was still boring."</p><p>"Calm down, Reg."</p><p>"You're just saying that because you brought your book with you and you're not as bored as I am."</p><p>"Ding ding ding. Look who figured it out."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Francis, are you bored?"</p><p>Francis was sleeping on Cassiopeia's lap. They could barely hear his light breathing over the noise.</p><p>"He was tired."</p><p>Regulus frowned. "How long is it going to be?"</p><p>"About twenty more minutes, and then I'll let you do whatever you want."</p><p>"Okay. Do you have another book?"</p><p>"Take this one." She handed him the book. Maurice.</p><p>"Wait, what? You're letting me read it?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Why not? I don't know if you'll like it, but I love it. It's heartbreaking though, so be careful."</p><p>He hugged her. "Thank you."</p><p>"It''s just a book." She said, smiling. The hug made her heart melt. There was not one person she loved more than her brothers.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He began to open it up and start reading. She payed her attention to the first years, slowly running her fingers through Francis' hair. It was something about today that made her feel vulnerable. She wanted everybody to know everything. She wanted to just spit the words out and not keep it in anymore. </p><p>After about thirty minutes, Regulus had ditched the book (he only made it to chapter three) and started eating. Francis woke up once the food appeared. How, she didn't know, but it made her smile.</p><p>"I missed this."</p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"No," Francis shook his head, "The food."</p><p>Cassiopeia and Regulus both laughed.</p><p>"No, I missed you two as well, but Hogwarts food beats everything in the entire world."</p><p>"Sure does." Regulus agreed.</p><p>Cassiopeia glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all laughing together. She smiled. James was the only one who noticed and smiled back at her. She stuck out her tongue, James did the same. The others noticed and began making faces too. She laughed. She didn't understand the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. They weren't all bad.</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia sat on her bed, using the light from her wand to read. It was almost midnight, but she was skimming through potions book before it was time to meet up with Francis. She got an acceptable on her potions exam last year. All that snogging when she should of taken the notes Lily offered her. Lily and Snape were top of the class. An acceptable isn't bad. . . for a normal witch. Her parents were furious with the grade, but that's the Black family for you.</p><p>She opened her curtain slightly to check the time. It was about eleven-fifty-five. She hopped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. Sauntering downstairs, she saw Francis was already there.</p><p>"Hey." She whispered.</p><p>He beckoned her over. She plopped down next to him, using the blanket to cover her legs. They stared at each other, in silence, for a moment. Then both of them began to smile, and immediately began to giggle.</p><p>"So Sirius and Regulus are okay?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that, but they're not <em>not </em>okay."</p><p>"Ah," Francis nodded, "I see."</p><p>"Yeah, so did you make any friends in America?"</p><p>"Okay, wait. Remember Tommie Drograce?"</p><p>"Hufflepuff?"</p><p>Francis nodded.</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"Well, I ran into him there, and we spent a lot of time together. His parents met my father, and now we're really good friends."</p><p>"That's great, Francis."</p><p>"Yeah." He smiled to himself.</p><p>Cassiopeia and Francis stared into the fire for a moment. The conversation had ended. She didn't know how to bring it up again. Francis had seemed to have a great summer, but she didn't have much to tell. Other than the same routine. Sirius and Regulus on weird terms. Her parents abuse. And the agonizing hours she spent studying. It was all boring. They both looked up at the same time. Cassiopeia's face softened.</p><p>"Francis, can I tell you something?"</p><p>He nodded. "Of course."</p><p>"I'm a lesbian." <em>Oh. My. God.</em></p><p>"You like girls?"</p><p>She swallowed, nodding slowly.</p><p>"Okay. I don't."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't like girls."</p><p>She smiled. "I'm sure there are better girls out there. You just-"</p><p>"Cassie." He looked at her.</p><p>She thought for a moment. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're gay!" She whispered loudly.</p><p>He laughed. "You can be really oblivious sometimes."</p><p>"I was so afraid to tell you, but look what happened."</p><p>"Honestly, me too. But I had my suspicions."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He chuckled. "All I'm saying is that Clark Shaw is beautiful and you gag every time you see him. Also, Valentine's Day when you were with Lily in the Clock Tower. You always talk about Marlene. And you always chose to ignore the lesbian part in The Bell Jar, even though Joan is your favorite character."</p><p>"Does everybody know about Marlene now?"</p><p>"Who else knows?"</p><p>"Lily."</p><p>"Ah, the ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>He laughed. "Nobody looks at their friends like that."</p><p>"You caught me," She put her hands up, "Now let's talk about Remus Lupin."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>Francis nodded.</p><p>"March tenth. You did your hair and you wore your quote-on-quote nice sweater. Also, when you passed out at the Quidditch game and it was just you and Remus there."</p><p>"So you knew?"</p><p>She grinned. "I had my suspicions." </p><p>He shook his head, laughing.</p><p>"Also, I love you, Francis. And I'm glad you told me."</p><p>Francis smiled. "You did it first."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"And, hey, I love you too."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p><em>This is the best feeling in the world</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if any of the French is wrong, please tell me. i'm a beginner, so it's definitely not good. i apologize if any of it is wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, and he doesn't have it signed. Like, sure, I'll give him a pass or whatever, but I wanted to hangout with him. And it's not his fault or his mother's, but I wanted to- I just. . . Cassie, I'm-"</p><p>"Calm down, love. It's not the end of the world. It'll work out for Remus."</p><p>Francis started scuffing his shoes. "You're just saying that because Marlene is going."</p><p>"Partially, yes. But it will work out for Remus. I'll even forge the signature if I have to."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll forge it because I hate seeing you unhappy. And I want Remus to be happy, too."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Okay, you're giving me mixed signals here, Francis."</p><p>He chuckled. "Sorry, I just- Well, I-"</p><p>"I get it." She smiled, reassuring him.</p><p>He smiled back. "Okay."</p><p>"And, anyways, we're almost there so I can spoil you and get boys off your mind."</p><p>"<em>A</em> boy. Not boys plural, Cassie."</p><p>"My apologies, Mr. Greene."</p><p>They began walking quicker, as they were behind everybody talking about their queerness. Obviously it had to stay a secret because society wasn't accepting. Cassiopeia and Francis understood that, even if it hurt having to keep a secret you didn't want to keep. Hogsmeade had become larger into view by each step. Once they finally reached it, the first place they set off to was The Three Broomsticks. Entering the pub, Cassiopeia spotted Marlene and, the curly haired girl she supposed was Dorcas, sitting at a booth in the corner. Francis followed her gaze, and grinned.</p><p>He nudged her forward. "Well don't just stand there."</p><p>"Let's just go to The Hog's Head." She turned around.</p><p>Francis kissed the top of her head before walking over to the two girls. "Hey!" He said. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and walked up next to him, making eye contact with the curly haired girl.</p><p>"We haven't met, right?"</p><p>She smiled. "No, I don't think we have. I've heard a lot about you, though"--Cassiopeia glanced at a flushed Marlene--"I'm Dorcas Meadowes."</p><p>"The famous Dorcas Meadowes, I've heard many things about you. I'm-"</p><p>"Cassiopeia Black, but you prefer Cassie."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh, and I'm the ginger best friend!"</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>"Yes, this is Francis." Cassiopeia said, switching her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>"Why don't you two sit down." Marlene suggested. Cassiopeia and Francis nodded and each slid into the booth. Dorcas offered to get a couple butterbeers, and Francis immediately joined her. He shot Cassiopeia a wink before putting his arm around Dorcas' shoulders and starting a conversation.</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Marlene smiled, making Cassiopeia's heart start to beat faster.</p><p>"You're blushing."</p><p>"Am I? No, I think it's just hot in here."</p><p>"I think it's pretty chilly."</p><p>"Okay, well-"</p><p>Marlene switched over to the other side of the both, sliding in next to Cassiopeia. </p><p>"How was your summer?"</p><p>Cassiopeia shrugged. "Could've been better. Yours?"</p><p>"My brother's ill."</p><p>"Oh my. I'm so sorry, Marlene. Is he-"</p><p>"He says he's okay, but it doesn't look too good according to the doctors. My parents have been worried sick."</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> okay?"</p><p>"Would you be okay if Sirius or Regulus-" She stopped, her lip beginning to quiver. Cassiopeia wrapped her arms around Marlene, burying her face into her fluffy blonde hair. Marlene hugged her back. <em>I wish you didn't have to suffer through this, Marls</em>. When they pulled apart, Cassiopeia wiped the tear streaming down Marlene's face. </p><p>She huffed out a small laugh. "Is this too much?"</p><p>"No, no, no. I just want you to be okay, McKinnon. All I want is for you to be okay."</p><p>"You're sweet, Cassie."</p><p>Cassiopeia grinned. "What can I say, I'm-"</p><p>"Heyyyyyy!" Francis and Dorcas came back carrying a tray of drinks. They placed them on the table and slid into the booth. Francis shot a glance at Cassiopeia, and smirked. She kicked him under the table. <em>Not here, Francis</em>. </p><p>Dorcas lifted her glass. "To third year."</p><p>They all clinked glasses. "To third year."</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia shoved her hands into her pockets as her and Francis made their way out of The Three Broomsticks. Marlene and Dorcas left a couple minutes ago, leaving Cassiopeia to deal with all of Francis' questions.</p><p>"Sooooo." He nudged her.</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Come on, Cassie."</p><p>"Nothing happened, Francis."</p><p>"What was that hug about?"</p><p>She smiled to herself. "I was just comforting her."</p><p>"From what?"</p><p>"Her brother's ill."</p><p>"That's horrible."</p><p>"I know." Cassiopeia pushed open the door to Honeydukes. She saw Francis' eyes light up. Remembering he had never been to Honeydukes, she nudged him and said, "Get whatever you want. I'm paying."</p><p>He smiled. "I couldn't possibly do that."</p><p>"Yeah, you could. I-" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>She looked at Francis, and smiled. "I told you it'd work out for him."</p><p>Francis looked across the shop and saw Remus with his other three friends. Cassiopeia dragged Francis over to the four Gryffindors.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Cass." Sirius winked. "How are you, my dearest sister?"</p><p>"Rather okay, my dearest brother."</p><p>"How'd you get here?" Francis asked Remus.</p><p>Remus grinned as James answered, "Invisibility cloak."</p><p>"We also used this." Peter showed them a map. Sirius snatched it, shoving it into his jumper.</p><p>"Jesus, Peter, want to show the whole world now?"</p><p>Cassiopeia kicked Sirius lightly. "Don't be mean." She turned to fair-haired boy. "Sorry, Peter."</p><p>"No, it's alright."</p><p>Francis shook his head. "I'm still so confused."</p><p>"There's a secret passageway here."</p><p>"Wicked."</p><p>"You two go on a date?" James asked. Sirius lifted his eyebrow at Cassiopeia and Francis. The two of them looked at each other, their grins growing wider. They burst into laughter. Cassiopeia saw Francis glance at Remus, and responded to James.</p><p>"You're funny."</p><p>"So you two really are just best friends?"</p><p>"Girl and boy friendships exist." <em>We're also both queer, Potter.</em></p><p>"You lads clearly don't understand platonic relationships." Peter said.</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."</p><p>Sirius put his arm around Cassiopeia's shoulders. "Want to hangout?"</p><p>"Oh look here. Sirius wants to spend time with his sister over his best mates."</p><p>"Well, I see them everyday and I barely get to speak to you nowadays. I don't even know what electives you've chosen yet."</p><p>"Will you be alright?" She asked Francis.</p><p>He smiled. "Yes, Cassie, I'll be fine."</p><p>"Alright." She then looked at the three Gryffindors. "Be nice with him."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Cassiopeia gave Francis some money before walking out with Sirius. It did feel quite nice to hangout with her brother. They passed all the shops, talked about whatever came to mind, laughed, greeted a few people, and so on. Sirius stopped in his tracks. They were almost at the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Let's not go there."</p><p>She frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Let's just not."</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question."</p><p>"Please, Cass, let's just go. I'll get you a drink."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Cassie!" A voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see Lily Evans walk toward them.</p><p>"Lily, hey."</p><p>Sirius only rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Are you going to the Shrieking Shack?"</p><p>Cassiopeia glanced at Sirius, who gave her a pleading look.</p><p>"No, we're not."</p><p>"Oh, okay. I'll leave you two."</p><p>"No, Evans," She grabbed her wrist, "Stay."</p><p>"Are you kidding me, Cass?"</p><p>"Um-"</p><p>Lily shook her head. "It's okay. I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>Lily ran off.</p><p>"Why do you hate her?"</p><p>"I don't <em>hate</em> her. Look, can we change the topic? What electives did you choose?"</p><p>"Muggle studies and Care of Magical Creatures."</p><p>"You chose Muggle Studies?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I knew you'd pick it, so why not?"</p><p>"But our parents-"</p><p>"I can take care of that. You're far more important to me anyway."</p><p>Sirius grinned. "I love you, but you are so stupid."</p><p>"I'm going to ignore the last part and say, I love you too."</p><p>He laughed. "Butterbeer?"</p><p>"My treat."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so i was supposed to post this yesterday, but my wifi has been acting up and my cat deleted my work so i had to rewrite the entire chapter. sorry for the late post. hope you guys like it though &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I Didn't Mean To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw - anger issues, mention of parental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you doing here, Cassie?" Regulus mumbled into his pillow.</p><p>"Well good morning to you too, Reg."</p><p>He turned over and smiled. "Good morning."</p><p>"I got you something."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She pulled out a long, wrapped gift. Regulus sat up analyzing the object in her hands. "Here, open it." She said.</p><p>He unwrapped the gift, eyes widening. It was the newest broom. He hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"</p><p>She laughed, squeezing back. "It was supposed to come earlier, but stupid Clark Shaw. Still owes me my money back."</p><p>"It's amazing."</p><p>"I knew you'd like it. Oh! And, by the way, you are only getting lessons from Francis--"</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"--Because he's the only one I trust. No Clark. No Mulciber, I don't care if he's team captain. And definitely not <em>him</em>." Cassiopeia pointed to Barty Crouch Jr. snoring at the other side of the room. His greasy hair was sprawled all over his face and his foot was hanging off the side of the bed. </p><p>Regulus whined. "But he's my friend, Cassie."</p><p>"I'd rather let James give you lessons."</p><p>"What's bad about that? In your case, I mean."</p><p>"I've heard enough complaints for now." She smiled, patting his hand.</p><p>He smiled back. </p><p>"Morning, wank- Oh, I didn't realize <em>she</em> was here." Barty sat up, glaring at Cassiopeia.</p><p>"That's my cue to leave." She flips him off. "Bye, Reg."</p><p>He waves before giving Barty a look. She hears a muffled, "What the hell. . ." Laughing, she makes her way down to the common room. The past week had been exhausting. Mentally, that is. Most of the time she didn't feel like getting up. She put off showering, no matter how many times Lorene tried dragging her into the shower. Today was going to be a good day though, she could feel it. She felt it when she finally brushed her teeth, finally brushed her hair, wore something other than her pyjamas or robes. She tied her hair back into its usual lazy ponytail, and frowned when she reached the common room. There he was. The mighty Clark Shaw.</p><p>He noticed her immediately and walked over. "Hey, Cassie."</p><p>"Where the hell is my money, Shaw?"</p><p>"Look-"</p><p>"No. Where is it?"</p><p>"See, here's the thing. . ."</p><p><em>Great</em>. "What?" She snapped.</p><p>"I don't have it."</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"About that. So, basically, my-"</p><p>"I gave you <em>my</em> money on <em>my</em> birthday for my purposes. I trusted you with my money, and you spent it? What the hell! I gave you that willingly. And I ended up getting the stupid brooms myself. Yeah, I'm rich, but my parents aren't too fond of me just throwing it around everywhere. So don't give me a story, or a stupid apology. What did you use it for?"</p><p>"Cassie, can you please just listen-"</p><p>"No!" That caused a few heads to turn. She gave dirty looks to all of them. "Just tell me what you used it for?"</p><p>"God, my parents fucking took it!"--Cassiopeia winced--"Are you happy!? There's nothing I could-"</p><p>"I think that's enough." Someone said from behind Cassiopeia. She turned around to see Francis. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Go. I'll finish this conversation with you later."</p><p>"Cassie, I'm-"</p><p>"I said go."</p><p>He nodded solemnly. Everybody had been staring, every single person. The common room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Just go back to what you were doing. All of you." Cassiopeia said, walking out of the common room. Francis followed, a few claps being heard. </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>She pulled out her inhaler. "I just wanted my money back."</p><p>He hugged her. "I know. Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>There <em>was</em> something to talk about. There always was. But she had finally been okay. She didn't want to be vulnerable, but she wasn't going to lock her problems up and throw out the key. So instead of ignoring the issue, she let the tears that prickled her eyes fall. She sniffed into Francis' shirt.</p><p>"Shhhh." He rested his chin on top of her head. "I got you."</p><p>"We should probably go somewhere more private." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a huff.</p><p>He lead her to the far end of an empty corridor. Using his wand, he made a box of tissues appear. They sat on the floor. Francis gave her a soft smile. "Talk."</p><p>She wiped her eyes. "How much did you hear? When I was talking to Clark, that is."</p><p>"A good amount. Once I saw you wince, I came running down."</p><p>"God," She covered her face with her hands, "I must've looked so weak. I didn't me-"</p><p>"You didn't mean to wince? Cassie. . ." He pulled her into a hug, and she couldn't hold it in. She cried and cried and cried into Francis' shirt. Was she ready to tell Francis a story she tried to forget? Was she even prepared? He patted her head, whispering, "Good thing I'm not wearing my, quote-on-quote, nice sweater."</p><p>She laughed. "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"My mother. She, uh, yells at me like that. A lot. Ever since I was a kid, she would get mad and yell and throw stuff. And this happened so often that I got confused when she didn't yell. Or I would wonder why she didn't hit me. Why she didn't do anything to Sirius and I. But later on, I realized how horrible she was. How she was never a real mother, and probably never will be. Now I know I've told you about my mother many, many times, but there was this one incident." She paused, glancing at Francis. He nodded, so she continued. "She and my father arrived home later than usual. I was in the kitchen when I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't sneak back to my room. Mother walked in and you could see it on her face, she was furious. I didn't know what I was thinking and I said, "Mother, is everything alright," She glared directly at me. My eyes averted to the ground. Before I knew it, she was right in front of me. So I looked up, and she slapped me across the face. I thought, hey, this is typical, whatever. But the slap stung more that day. Sirius walked in almost right after. He froze when he saw my face. Mother shouted, "Why the mm are you here!" And still being mindless, I said, "Don't yell at him."</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>"She said, "Shut the mm up, Cassiopeia! This isn't about you, you worthless piece of mm! Some stupid daughter of mine! I wish I never had you! GET OUT DAMNIT!!!" And then threw the nearest thing at me. A silver plate. It shattered all over me. That's how I got this." She pointed the scar on her arm. It extended like a vine.</p><p>Francis' eyes widened in horror. She bit her lip, hating the memory. Her mother had never been that evil. No mother should ever be. She never understood Walburga's antics. Sirius had protected her ever since that night. </p><p>"How old were you?"</p><p>She looked down. "Eight. I've winced every time somebody yelled at me since."</p><p>"And Clark reminded you of your mother."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Cassie."</p><p>"It's okay. I just wish that hadn't made me so weak."</p><p>"Everybody's weak."</p><p>"I know-"</p><p>"What are you two doing here?" Regulus asked, coming toward them.</p><p>"Hey, Reg."</p><p>"Oh my god. Were you crying? Francis, what did you do?"</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed as Francis said, "I didn't do anything!"</p><p>Regulus hugged her. "I brought you The Bell Jar."</p><p>"Of course you did." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go eat then. I don't want to be gloomy today."</p><p>"Either way," Francis said, "We're here. No matter what."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Would You Like Me To Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy chapter for you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Cassiopeia had received a written apology from Clark. She just rolled her eyes and set it on fire, letting it turn to ash. She was now standing outside of the Gryffindor Tower, waiting for her brother. She let Francis explain everything to him. She knew she'd break down if she saw the look on Sirius' face. As she began to walk to the other wall, someone said, "You're not getting away that easily."</p><p>She turned around, smiling. "Hi, Sirius."</p><p>"Cass." He hugged her. "If I could, I would murder him. You okay?"</p><p>"You know, I'm really getting tired of people asking me that. I'm okay, dummy."</p><p>"If you say-"</p><p>"Oh my god! Cassie," James came running towards her, "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Ew, James, you're all sweaty."</p><p>They separated, and James grinned. "Quidditch. My bad."</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Reg will be at the field at four-fifteen today."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>"Regulus is going to catch you one day." Sirius said.</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "He'll just think it's coincidental. Just don't be too mean to him."</p><p>"Wouldn't want Cassiopeia Black going mom-mode on me."</p><p>"I hated that entire sentence."</p><p>James laughed. "Sorry, Cassie."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just don't call me Cassiopeia, like, ever."</p><p>"Got it. So, uh, Sirius, you ready?"</p><p>"Yup." He kissed Cassiopeia on her temple. "Thanks again, for the broom."</p><p>"It's nothing." </p><p>He grinned. "Bye, Cass."</p><p>"Have fun."</p><p>***</p><p>(next day)</p><p>Marlene squeezed Cassiopeia's hand under the table in the library. Cassiopeia squeezed back. They looked at each other, and laughed.</p><p>"Thank you, Marls."</p><p>"You seemed on edge. Want to talk about?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Okay." Marlene smiled.</p><p>"You know, McKinnon, you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"But Francis and Sirius can?"</p><p>She grinned. "No. I don't need people to worry, it makes me feel like a baby."</p><p>"Fine, think of it as caring about you."</p><p>"That's my job."</p><p>"To do what?"</p><p>"To care," She looked at Marlene, "about you."</p><p>Marlene grinned. "Really? Because I've been doing a good job of that myself."</p><p>"Give me some credit, Marls."</p><p>"Fine, yeah, but this doesn't have to be one-sided."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. If you care, I get to too, you stubborn arse."</p><p>Cassiopeia laughed. "Okay, fine. Wanna eat?"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Everybody else went to Hogsmeade. It'll be empty in the Great Hall."</p><p>"I bet all the first and second years will find our presence charming."</p><p>She shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like they're going to do anything."</p><p>"Okay," Marlene changed her voice, "Would you care to escort me?"</p><p>"Why, I would be delighted to, m'lady." She held out her elbow. Marlene slid her hand in it, and they walked out of the library laughing. Cassiopeia had fought every urge to just reach out, grab Marlene's hand, and tell her how she felt. She knew she couldn't, but every second that passed made her smile grew wider and her stomach to go all mushy. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Marlene had whispered something to her.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Dance with me."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>Marlene nodded.</p><p>Cassiopeia shook her head, grinning. "Okay, but try to keep up."</p><p>"Oh?" Marlene raised her eyebrow.</p><p>Cassiopeia took Marlene's hand and twirled her. Marlene laughed, her smile sending butterflies through Cassiopeia's entire body. Cassiopeia moved her hands to Marlene's waist, moving her feet faster. Marlene had her placed her hands on Cassiopeia's neck, giving her more confidence. The last time Cassiopeia had danced like this was when she and Sirius were demonstrating for Regulus. She had laughed and moved with the music. But now the music was Marlene's laughter. And being with her made her feel like she was flying. She didn't have to concentrate. She just looked at the blonde in front of her.</p><p>Cassiopeia didn't know how, but the dancing had slowed down. Marlene had been messing up the steps a few times, but Cassiopeia only smiled.</p><p>"Here," Cassiopeia said, "Like this." She demonstrated each step with delicacy. Marlene followed, repeating each step almost exactly. "Wow."</p><p>Marlene smiled. "What's next?"</p><p>"Take my hand." Cassiopeia began the dancing, and Marlene caught on rather quickly. They continued to waltz in the corridor, laughing every so often. They danced and danced and danced until they couldn't anymore. The world had stopped when they were waltzing. At least that's what it felt like to Cassiopeia. </p><p>They fell onto the steps. Cassiopeia pulled out her inhaler.</p><p>"Oh my god! I forgot you had asthma."</p><p>She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I had fun."</p><p>Marlene looked at her. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"</p><p>"I'm a Black. It comes naturally."</p><p>Marlene had shifted next to her so that their shoulders were touching. Cassiopeia blushed, looking down so that Marlene wouldn't notice. Marlene rested her head on Cassiopeia's shoulder. Cassiopeia smiled, resting her head on hers.</p><p>"What else can you do naturally, Cassiopeia Black?"</p><p>"Would you like me to show you, Marlene McKinnon?"</p><p>Marlene lifted her head, locking eyes with her. Cassiopeia stared into her glossy blue eyes, then at her lips. <em>I want to kiss you</em>, she thought, <em>I really want to kiss you</em>. Cassiopeia had begun to lean in when there were footsteps coming toward them. They quickly got up, almost falling over. The steps had gotten closer and it turned out to be Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"What on earth are you two doing here?"</p><p>"Sorry, Professor. We were fooling around, but nobody got hurt and nothing is broken." Marlene answered. Cassiopeia only gave her a small smile, still being rather afraid of her.</p><p>Professor McGonagall nodded. "It's alright, I was only wondering. You two aren't hungry?"</p><p>"We should probably go eat. Come, Cassie." Marlene held out her hand. Cassiopeia took it, nodding at the professor.</p><p>"Good day."</p><p>"Good day." Professor McGonagall responded.</p><p>***</p><p>Cassiopeia stared at her ceiling as if it held all the answers for her questions. She clutched the pillow against her chest a little tighter. She didn't know what anything meant. Marlene had acted like nothing happened so she did the same, but she wanted to know what it meant. Did Marlene mean to get that close to her? Did Marlene feel the same? Was Marlene gay too? She groaned. <em>Bugger</em>.</p><p>The door to her dorm opened. She looked up to expect Lorene, but it was Francis. She smiled at him. She was so happy to see him.</p><p>"No book? What's got you overthinking?" He said on her bed.</p><p>She shook her head. "Let's talk about you. How was Hogsmeade?"</p><p>"Usual."</p><p>"Usual? What does that mean?"</p><p>Francis laughed. "Mediocre, I guess. It was just a usual day, nothing really happened."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"You seem mad about it. What's up?"</p><p>"I- ugh."</p><p>"Talk to me."</p><p>She did. She explained everything from the library, to the hall, to the stairs, to the corridor, to the dancing, to teaching, to talking, to the almost kiss- Cassiopeia had been so frustrated that a tear rolled down her face. Francis hugged her.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad."</p><p>"It's not. I'm just so confused."</p><p>"I know. But there's nothing simple about being a lesbian in the seventies."</p><p>She snorted. "How would you know?"</p><p>"I don't, I'm gay, but am I wrong?"</p><p>"No. But what's simple about being queer? It's always going to be complicated. No matter how much progress happens."</p><p>"Don't make me sad too."</p><p>She ran a hand through his hair. "Your hair got long."</p><p>"That's what happens when you don't cut it, Cassie."</p><p>She laughed. "I wanna cut my hair. I hate it long."</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on." He got up, holding out his hand.</p><p>She took it cautiously. He led her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. She watched as he made scissors appear, filled a bowl with water, and got a towel. She felt so stupid for how oblivious she was. <em>He's going to cut my hair. HE'S GOING TO CUT MY HAIR! </em></p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Francis grinned. "You ready?"</p><p>She nodded. Francis dragged her onto a stool and put the towel over her shoulders. He began to brush her hair, measuring it. He got her hair damp to get it exact. Cassiopeia closed her eyes. She was actually going to do this. She could hear the little snips of the scissors going through her hair. <em>No going back now</em>. </p><p>After a couple minutes, Francis exhaled in satisfaction. She kept her eyes closed. She was far too afraid to open them. Francis nudged her. "Come on now."</p><p>Cassiopeia took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, it was her. In the mirror. With shoulder length hair. Her previously long, black hair was now sitting on her shoulders. She. . . loved it. She absolutely loved it. She turned around and hugged Francis. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course. You're going to feel more yourself now."</p><p>She looked in the mirror. "It's the perfect length. How'd you. . ."</p><p>"Cassie?"</p><p>"My parents are going to murder me."</p><p>Francis hugged her. "No they're not. I wouldn't let them."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Mate, look at me. It's just hair. You'll be okay, I promise you."</p><p>She looked at him. Then, suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Lorene stepped in, and gaped at Cassiopeia.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>And that was the only reassurance she needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>